Let's Just Fly
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: I Worked ages on finishing this story and decided to just upload all the final chapters...I hope I did the story justice Gohan and Videl go into space, what will happen? !FINISHED!
1. Look Who's Crabby!

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: New story! Someone shoot me! Okay, below is my new schedule for updating my stories…

Sunday = All 3 stories

Monday = Umm…Oops? & B*tch Slap!

Tuesday = Let's Just Fly & Umm…Oops?

Wednesday = Look at Saturday 

Thursday = Let's Just Fly & Umm…Oops?

Friday = Umm…Oops? & B*tch Slap!

Saturday = Whatever I feel like (will get at least 1 chapter up!)

Hey, I've got a life people…lol! (If family members steal my computer, you will read zip. Hopefully that doesn't happen…)

-

Genre talk: I don't really know what it is… It's Romance (Gohan/Videl people, THINK! Have I written anything else for DBZ?!), it's also humor and drama. How come I always make my humors into dramas?! I mean it… Take a look at Umm…Oops? And you'll see what I mean…

(I'm hiding many shameless plugs in the above area. Can you find them?)

-

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas… GIVE IN REVIEWS! Hehe

-

Chapter One: Look Who's Crabby!

-

Videl woke up in a fit. She growled under her breath for no real good reason and took it out on the blanket that was above her. She started ripping and tearing at it until she just threw the poor piece of cloth onto the floor. She stood up and looked at the dark blue nightgown she was wearing. It was covered in her sweat but she didn't know why. She had absolutely no recollection of a dream or nightmare in her head. She quickly undid the buttons on the dress, as it was one of her favorites. She walked into the shower and scrubbed her head vigorously with shampoo and conditioner. This was going to be a day! She could just feel it!

The moment her shower was done she stepped out and grabbed her clothes, putting them on quickly. When she started to brush her hair she saw that the mirror was all fogged up. Not really caring, also knowing that she could do her hair in her sleep. She put her hair into her original pigtails and stormed out of her room. While she was going downstairs, everyone looked at Videl's hair a little strangely. She glared at all of them, making them go away and do the jobs that her father paid them for. She crossed her arms when she sat down for breakfast at her side of the very long table that was located in the mansion's dining room. Hercule was sitting on his side reading the paper. He looked up when he heard the pound on the table. Otherwise he was oblivious to her presence.

Hercule was able to see that his daughter was in a bad mood, something surprising considering the amount of time he spends with her.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" He was still looking at his paper, also meaning he didn't see what the maids and butlers and other workers saw earlier this moment which is something that even Videl was miffed about, but didn't care about. It wasn't out of character for her new father. That was what she said mainly because she still had to get used to the self-conceited bastard that he had become. Videl growled under her breath for maybe a reason this time, as it was, her father was talking to her but not paying attention. He shows more affection when he's away on trips that are at least half way across the world. Damn bastard. No wonder her mother left.

Videl ate the rest of her toast and said a half-hearted bye to her father before running outside and throwing her jet copter's capsule onto the ground. She ran over and got into it as quickly as she could. Her father was driving her nuts and she needed to get out of there!

Videl needed to vent all of her anger but no cries of help came from the police as she flew the 'copter over to school.

That _so_ figures.

She landed on the roof and put the yellow piece of transportation back into it's capsule where it belongs. If she were paying attention, she would have seen the shadow immediately halt right behind her and stop. If she looked up, she would have seen that the shadow belonged to a boy who was sweating terribly, just from the thought that maybe she had seen him fly to school. The boy watched her go in with the fleeting thought that she would be pretty if she wasn't so angry. He shook his head to clear it of that small thought. He was here to learn how to interact around kids his age, not fantasize about girls why he was doing it.

Gohan shook his head again. He didn't need those kids to stereotype him. He could do enough of that for himself.

-

The teacher was able to get the class quieted down a little bit. Looking around he took a quick attendance and was about to send it in when he hear a knock on the door. He growled under his breath and walked over to it. A boy with black hair in spikes walked in blushing. He talked to the teacher for a minute and the teacher's mood seemed to be lifted a little bit.

"Class? This is Son Gohan. He will be attending Orange Star High this and next year. I want you all to welcome him. Why don't you tell us all about yourself son?" The boy, now known to the class as Gohan, blushed again and stood in front of everyone.

"I'm Son Gohan, I live out in the mountains, a lot of my time is taken up mostly by studying and reading or watching my little brother, Goten, and his best friend, Trunks." He looked at the teacher to see if he should say anything else.

"You may go and find a seat wherever you may like Gohan." Gohan nodded his head and looked around the room. A girl with blond hair stood up and offered him the seat that was next to her. He took it gratefully and sat down. He was introduced to Sharpner and Videl quickly and the rest of the day sailed by without much of a hitch at all. Well…except for lunch where everyone saw him eat a meal for a small army in less than five minutes and in PE where they were playing baseball and he…er…jumped a little _high_. Thirty to fifty feet isn't _that_ high though, It's about as tall as a house but still…

That and VIDEL! She's _nuts_! The moment he stutters she's all over him because he's suspicious! Of WHAT?!?! She already figured that he 'wasn't' the golden fighter because he looked 'wrong' and he wasn't 'strong enough'. CAN'T SHE MAKE UP HER MIND?!?!

It was driving him nuts. The day was pretty much great except at how she always glared at him for no reason at all. He was able to get away from Videl for a few minutes and asked Erasa if it was out of character for her. She said it was. That was when Gohan commented on her hair a little bit. When he asked Erasa she looked at him a little strangely.

"What's up with her hair?" Erasa has that weird look.

"You mean…you noticed it too?"

"Noticed what?"

"The gold at the end of her hair?" Gohan nodded his head. That was actually what he was talking about. So that wasn't usual for Videl huh?

"Yeah, that."

"She hasn't told me what it's about…" Gohan nodded his head. It wasn't really his problem, but if she was going to glare at him for no reason, he might as well _know_ something about her beyond the fact that he needs to watch out for her jet in the morning…

-

A/N: Ugh, I HATE first chapters!!!!

Sneak Peak Thing: _Videl gets bored and looks in the library. She stumbles upon a stack of books… what's in them and who do they belong to?_


	2. Not a Coward

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hey folks! What's up? I just ate a whole bowl of chocolate chip ice-cream…nummy.

-

Disclaimer: I've still got Writer's Block for this spot…

-

Chapter Two: Not a Coward

-

Videl fell back onto the couch and just glared at everything. She didn't get what was up with her. She seemed to be all rude and cranky! Well, as Erasa was _so_ nice to point out before, more so rude and cranky. Videl grabbed the pillow that was behind her and threw it at the fireplace, taking a few priceless monuments, all of that looked disgusting and gross, down to the floor when the pillow hit them. She heard the crash but didn't feel worried. Even before she had this 'mood change', she always broke things when she was pissed. Usually they weren't priceless though…just little things like pencils and stuff… Videl laid back down and moaned, starting to sound like her usual self.

"I'm booored…" She looked around and got no ideas about what she could do. She got up and started walking into the hall.

She passed many doors but paid them no heed. She came to a pair of doors that were locked up tightly. Videl knew that it was the library. Her father read so little that there was really no use for the thing except to say 'Oh, I've got a library in my house! What do you think of that, hmm?'. Come to think of it… Videl never went into that room either.

Videl looked at the doors and then to the handles. She put her hands on them and tried to turn them. They wouldn't budge. She sighed and crossed the hall into the other room. Knocking lightly before she came in, she asked the maid in there if she had the master key. She nodded her head yes and quickly gave the key to Videl.

With the newly acquired piece, Videl raced back to the library and put the key in it's slot. When she heard the click she grabbed the knobs and turned them. She had to push the doors a little harder than what you would normally be used to because of how little they were used. She closed the door quickly and turned around. Her eyes widened.

It was _huge_. She couldn't believe that she'd lived in this mansion since she was ten or eleven and didn't know about it.

It looked like what you would see in horror movies, the dark large library with books to every single corner of the room. The center was laid out like a living area. You could sit down on the old fancy chairs or couch and just read.

Well…that's what you were _supposed_ to do…

Videl started to look around when she saw one of those rolling ladders. She grinned lightly to herself and ran over to it. She stepped on and pushed off from one side and started to roll quickly over to the other. She was able to get it slowed down enough so that when they hit she wouldn't go flying off of the thing. Videl laughed when something hit her head and then hit the _very_ large book case. She looked at what fell on her head.

It didn't look to out of the ordinary. It was small and was very dusty, the sort of stuff that she expected to see in here. She picked it up and just looked at it for a few moments. She looked above her to see why it fell. She saw a small string from there and she pulled it. She backed up quickly, not enough for her to fall, and a whole stack of books fell. All of them looked like the one that she was holding previously, many had the exact same features of it as well.

She took in a few deep breaths to steady herself and looked again at the book. She put it back up there with the others. She slid all the way down the ladder (her legs got burnt a little bit on the way down but she won't admit it), and left the library looking for a box. She was able to snatch one away from the kitchen. She brought it up the ladder, being very careful so that she doesn't slip, and set it a little ways away from the books.

She started to pile them into it and there were still a few left. Being as careful as possible, she put them into the box. She walked down the ladder even slower than she did going up because of her brand new cargo.

She sat the box down by the chair when she walked over to it. She took off her white shirt and dusted the chair a little bit. She had extra shirts so it wasn't like it was bad or anything…her pink shirt would have to suffice for now. She looked through the books but each one had weird symbols on it that she couldn't read at all. She grabbed on randomly and started to read. She was extremely thankful for the fact that this person wrote in Japanese.

__

Journal_Artificial R Quadrant_

[5:23 Chikyuu{1} time. I did my homework!]

{Monday on Chikyuu}

__

We're being cowards! My parents insist that we are hiding but we're not! We're hiding like rabbits, or at least that's what I think that they're called on earth…

Videl started to look confused. On _earth_?!

__

Everyone here is shaking in their shoes. If someone got up and did _something they might not have too. I know that what is going on is serious but we are still acting like cowards! The only thing that I'm proud to say here is about the sayia-jins. They are ones who went against the throne I guess when they heard that the young prince would be handed over to Frieza in a year or so. They believe what is going on is wrong. The only thing though is that they act the same. The are shameless and rude to all of us who live here, even though we were here first! I must not complain though, because I would rather talk to them then my family. At least_ they _aren't acting like cowards!_

__

Live

Videl looked at it confused. What was _that_ supposed to tell her. The entry was interesting though… She turned the page and started reading again. This entry had a little bit more humor then the last and was not centered around 'her' family being cowards.

__

Journal_Artificial R Quadrant_

[8:93 Chikyuu time. I don't think that '93' is right…]

{Thursday on Chikyuu}

__

I saw some sayia-jins today! They were outstanding! I know that I must be talking about them as though they are specimens, which they aren't, but you could never believe it!

One saiya-jin female ate enough food to last one of our men months! And she ate it so quickly and yet at the same time elegantly! I only wish that one day I will be able to have her metabolism! She eats and eats but doesn't gain a pound! _Training is by far more important to all of them, except about half of them would say_ eating _was better!_

I met up with one today who wasn't quite like the others! She was cold and everything but would talk to me! All of my friends thought that I was nuts to go up and just talk to a saiya-jin like that but I've got to tell you this, I thought that I was nuts too! Sayia-jins could kill me in a second but I didn't fear them! I don't know why, but I just didn't! _I think the main reason for this is their honor. Unlike many here, they have a good sense of it. We have opened up our planet to them and in return, they don't kill us. Sounds fair to me!_

You may wonder how I can take all of this so easily. To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. I do know however that Sayia-jins have certain things that make them stand out from everyone else in pretty much the planet! Here's a list of them!

A sayia-jin has a tail (duh!) Their hair spikes up (It's soft! The lady told me to get a flower out of her hair that I 'accidentally' put in! Her hair was so pretty too! The males hair though stuck up all the way. The lady, she said Kiwi was her nickname, hair raised up around her face, making her features show up!) Their hair is black (I have a suspicion that if they had any hybrids, which was illegal to saiya-jin society, that that might not always be true.) Their appetite (Get your food before they do! They'll eat it all if you don't) Their strength (You meet anybody stronger, TELL ME!) Fighting Skills (They fought since birth! They're experts at the age of 4 and/or younger!!!) They're tan (Yes they are! They don't have to worry like humans though! That is so cool!) 

Videl stopped reading for a second. 'Like humans'? The person who wrote this wasn't human? She looked back at the entry before this one and saw that the person's name was 'Live'. She guessed it was pronounced like, 'He LIVES!' Sort of thing… She kept on reading, these… facts were 'reminding' her about someone.

_Athletic abilities (Jumping thirty feet into the air is LOW for them!) Pride (Boy do they ever have pride! If it was possible for a saiya-jin to be sweet and kind [don't know if it is…] DON'T hit their pride! They will come after you and ugh! Keep your mouth shut tight about that stuff!) _

Well, that's some of the main ones… I hope I got the most important ones in there too. They are so neat! Do you know how awesome it would be to have a saiya-jin as a sensei?! I don't think anybody, not including Frieza because he's an evil and vile bastard, could have as much fighting knowledge as the saiya-jins. I better go, mother is calling me, saying that Kiwi is here! Who knows, maybe I can talk her into teaching me something about fighting! I know for a fact that I'm not to shabby! Maybe she'll consider it! Wish me luck!

Live

Videl looked at that entry again. She looked over the facts again mainly and looked around for a pencil and paper. She copied them all down and put them into her pocket. She looked over to the mirror when she thought she saw a faint flash of gold but it didn't turn out to be anything. She checked herself in the mirror.

She looked normal and her pigtails were behind her head. Nope, nothing gold on her!

When Videl turned around, the bottom of her pigtails were still sporting that gold color that they had been before.

-

A/N: Whew! I'm done! It's Saturday so I got to update this! Lol!


	3. No Way!

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: We're reading the Anne Frank Diary in reading and so ideas for writing 'this' journal may come out of there… It's actually pretty good. I think my classmates just hate reading so much that if there's more than 100 pages in it, hate it. That and they are so perverted. There's this part when Anne was talking about puberty and how even the woman's body was a mystery to her. They went nuts and laughed their heads off. I'm not talking just about the guys though - all the girls were laughing at the puberty parts too. Uh, hello! Need I remind them that we took sex ed. Two years in a row??? Puh-leeze…

-

Disclaimer: I'm angry, don't mess with me.

-

Chapter Three: No Way!

-

A few days later…

Videl walked into the school. She had to stop a crime earlier and to her utter dismay, Saiyaman showed up to help her. Sometimes she just wanted to grab his head and bash him into the building that she was standing closer to. He was taking away _her_ job!

She hadn't been able to look at the box of diaries for a while either because she was so busy. She still had that little list though snuggled into her back pocket where she's been keeping it for the last couple days. Another thing that bothered her was that no one seemed to have these traits. She remembered Gohan eating a ton the first day, but now she doesn't even know where he is during lunch hour! She shook her head. Gohan might have had a few things like a saiya-jin, but he wasn't one. He wasn't strong enough… Saiyaman however…

She thought about Saiyaman a little bit longer. That piece of paper was practically burning in her back pocket. She started wondering about the diaries as well.

The person who wrote in that wasn't human, so if they weren't human, they were alien. She wouldn't have been stating the obvious if she had something else other than that to state.

She sighed as she walked through the doors, but was feeling a little better than what she was before. She started to think about Saiyaman and him being alien. It was possible… He _was_ able to catch a bus filled with people that was heading off a cliff… That should be enough to prove that he was alien! Not even her dad could that! Or for that matter, _fly_ while he was doing.

Feeling much better than before, she walked into the classroom. She told the teacher why she was late and took her seat in between Sharpner and Erasa. Erasa smiled at her when she came up and started to talk to her in a hushed tone.

"Hey! Wat's up girl? Did Saiyaman show up or what?" Videl growled under her breath and nodded her head.

"I hate it when he does that! I mean hello? I was doing this way longer than some idiot in a costume!" She growled under her breath again.

"Oh, I'm sure he's not that bad! Besides, did you see his bod in that costume? He is like sooooooo hot…" Erasa went off into dream world about Saiyaman and Videl just shook her head angrily.

"I think I might have something on him though…" Sharpner heard her say this and sat a little closer to her.

"Like a location device babe?" Videl rolled her eyes. He was being such and idiot. He changed his tactics for hitting on her. His new ones were to make it seem like he knew went on in the government, which, believe it or not, isn't true.

She didn't notice however that one seat away was a boy looking around a little nervously…

__

What piece of info does _she have on me?_ He wondered to himself.

-

The day went on without a hitch, and Videl was really starting to wonder where Gohan ate for lunch… she would have gotten her own had the chief not called right then and told her about a bank robbery. She nodded her head, even though they couldn't see her.

"I gotcha chief!" She started to run up to the roof when the watched beeped again. She groaned when the police told her that they got it under control. Why don't they call her when they're positive that they _need_ her? It was really tiring.

She was about to go downstairs when she heard something. She started to slowly walk up the stairs and was in shock at what she saw.

Sitting on the roof was Gohan, eating _a lot_ of food. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from gasping. Her thoughts went back to what she was thinking about this morning but she nodded her head no. That couldn't be right…

The diary entry said that they ate a lot, yes, but with Saiya-jins training was the most important and…and…He doesn't have a tail! 

She was looking at him and then at his clothes…they were really baggy…extremely easy to have a tail and be able to conceal it…

She shook that idea out of her head. She reminded herself at how strong they were supposed to be. She looked back at his baggy clothes. How easy it could be to hide your strength in those. She shook _that_ idea out of her head. She realized that Gohan was standing up. She was just about to turn around and leave quietly when she saw Gohan tensed. She was also currently wondering why.

"Who's there?" Gohan said in a voice that really freaked her out. It sounded sort of scary. Videl was about to open her mouth when Gohan talked before her. "Videl?" He didn't even turn around when he said that… oh man, he _is_ saiya-jin! Ohmanohmanohmanohman… Videl squeezed her eyes shut. She was acting like such an idiot…

"Yeah Gohan?" She said as casually as she could. Gohan looked at her suspiciously but then shrugged. He put his hands behind his head and laughed.

"Hey Videl, what's up?"

"Apparently you are. What are you doing, eating lunch on the roof?" Gohan blushed a little bit and scratched the back of his head.

"I needed some room…I…eat a lot." Videl nodded her head, remembering what she saw him eating moments before.

"No kidding."

"So…what are you doing?"

"I got a call from the chief but he said it was a false alarm."

"Oh…that's good."

"I guess."

"So…"

"So?"

"I guess I better go get ready for class now…" Videl nodded her head at him.

"You probably should."

"See you around."

"See ya."

The rest of the day was about exciting as the end of that conversation. One thing was positive though. Videl's new target on this whole alien hypothesis idea was numero uno, Gohan.

-

Videl ran into her room and grabbed the box that was under her bed, the new place where she hid the diaries. She grabbed the one that she was reading the other day and flipped it open to the page that she was now at.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[4:17 Chikyuu Time - No comment :P]

{Friday on Chikyuu}

__

It occurred to me a while ago that you might be totally lost. I'll try and sketch my life out a little bit better than what I did before so that you can know the real me.

I'm fourteen years old [Chikyuu years] and am nearing my first birthday which will be the next time the three moons align in a close to triangle like shape around our planet. People say that I am I 'Tri' baby because two of our moons moved away when I was born leaving the last three in that order I talked about before (the moons come back though!). I'm not sure what month in Chikyuu I would be born but I know that it is somewhere in the end of June or the beginning of July.

I have three siblings. Saty is the oldest. She's always being picky and is just plain rude. She thinks that she is the bravest person in the family but cowers in fear when she sees Kiwi because she fears the Saiya-jin woman's wrath (I guess that shows her! Ha!). Next up is Relipo. He's always going out with his friends and is hardly ever inside the house (He is such an idiot!). I'm the child after him and then it's my youngest brother's turn. His name is Jares. He's so cute and sweet! He was always sweet. I remember mother saying that he was the easiest baby out of all of us to take care of (I suspect this might be because she had practice with nearly everything because of his older siblings ^_^)

My father is just here. He doesn't need to work anymore now that he has reached his final age of working (They call it 'retirement' on Chikyuu. Why can't we have something easy to say like that?). My mother has always worked at home, and had always complained about it. I won't comment here mainly because I agree with her. It would be terrible to just work and work and then be bossed around because it's your 'job'. The thing is, is that this 'job' never ends. Especially with Jares! He may be cute and sweet, but he is still a baby!

Now to tell you about when Kiwi came here the other day. She said she came for the food (she had dinner with us. You should have seen Saty squirm! I think even Kiwi reveled in it! All she did was sit down and my sister was ready to pee her pants!). I said that that's what I thought the main reason would be. I asked her more of her saiya-jin heritage. She seemed to argue with herself a little more but gave in. These are some facts that she told me.

She is a third class saiya-jin (I remember someone calling her a 'third class baka!', they actually said, in our language (I'm spelling it as you would pronounce it...) Protis Trulesba! Isn't that cruel. She seemed used to it though and I didn't comment. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her.

She has a mate. When I asked her of it she looked slightly amused. She told me of the hunt (It seemed barbaric and weird but really……something else that I can't put my finger on…). A mate is sort of like a husband on Chikyuu.

She helped me out with my defense fighting too! She was actually bored though, I know for a fact that it wasn't a cover-up, but it was still cool I asked if I could tell my friends that she was my sensei, and she said 'after she left'. She was planning on leaving?

Hopefully she doesn't! I must go now, my parents are getting tired of knowing that the candle in my room is still burning.

Love always,

Live

That was the newest entry. Videl looked it over again and didn't see much to her interest. She turned the page and started reading again.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[7:30 Chikyuu time - Got time to write!]

{Sunday on Chikyuu}

__

I re-read my few entries and realized something. Here I am writing in Japanese and saying all of that fancy words, and yet you don't know how or why I know this! I'm dearly sorry that I have not written about this sooner!

Alright, my family did it as an escape precaution. If something happens to are planet because of Frieza or something like that, we can easily escape and make it to a planet that is qualified as 'safe' (no where really is but…) against him. This planet was supposed to be purged by Saiya-jins years ago but it never was. I've been taking notes and 'lessons' from a screen that follows the civilians of Chikyuu around. I can learn their fashions, language, and what they are like all from this screen. Another thing about Chikyuu is all of the languages. You know how every planet here has a different language? Like one for each planet? Not on Chikyuu! I know that they do not know of us, but you would think that they would have a language for everyone to speak, but they don't! Here's a small list of other languages beyond Japanese: German, English, Spanish, Chinese, and Portuguese! There are others but I'm not sure if I have them correctly… Japanese was the best one in my opinion! I think that what my brother is taking in a joke. English? Please! My sister is taking Spanish and Jares is to young to learn even our language so…

I hope that this clears some things up for you!

I almost forgot! Kiwi gave me something! It's like a badge for me to sew on something… She says if I learn saiyango, I'll know what it means. She told me that no one will teach me how to speak OR read it! How will I know what she gave me isn't a cruel joke or something like a real gift?!

Filled with love, 

Live

Videl stopped reading there. She remembered that she had a mall date with Erasa. She really wanted to keep on reading the diaries though. She shook her head. She couldn't. She was going shopping whether she like it or not (it was the latter).

She rolled out of bed and started to walk downstairs. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible… Very soon hopefully…

-

A/N: Whew! 'State of Mind' Won't come out till it's dark here. It's easiest to write stories like that when its dark so… ^_^ R/R please!


	4. Child, I Know

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Muchos Grasias (Sp?) for the reviews!! I feel so special!!

-

Disclaimer: _I wonder if I'll ever see you again…_

-

Chapter Four: Child, I Know

-

The woman stood up. Her black and gold hair lying on her back. She brought her hand up to her hair and fiddled with the ends for a little while. She got up and looked out the window that was by her chair. The sky's deep purple could trick you into thinking that it was black. There was a chair and a bed in the room she was lying in. A mirror was up on the other side along with a dresser that held the few belongings that she had when she came here. She heard the door creak open, bringing her attention to the inside of the room instead of the outdoors.

"Tasy, lie down child! The moment anyone sees you up, they'll kill you!" The old woman bustled into the room and closed the blinds so that nobody from outside could see out. The woman looked at her a little angrily. "You know the rules child, you live under my roof you live with my rules. Now how can you go and put yourself into jeopardy like that?"

The younger woman raked a hand through her hair and shrugged at the older one, showing that she didn't care much. The older woman growled but then her tone softened as well as her face. She looked a little more peaceful.

"I guess I understand what's wrong. I've seen the outdoors many, many times, and yet you've only seen it once or twice." Tasy eyes flared a little bit. She didn't need this woman's pity! She didn't need anyone's pity! She growled lightly.

"I don't care about the outdoors. I just care about being free." The woman looked at her with this understanding look in her eyes.

"I know child. I know." She turned around and looked back to the girl. "Tasy? Why don't you come downstairs and eat girl. You need to keep up your strength, and don't think I don't know about those 'mysterious flying objects' that always seemed to be coming from the outside of this room!" She knew that Tasy was more than likely blushing like crazy. "Come on child, I'm sure Polrei won't mind if you come and eat downstairs with us. Come on, let's go…" Tasy spun around with an angry look in her eye.

"You're sure that Polrei won't mind? You're SURE?! Oh, but of course he won't mind! He's such a generous _master_, of course he won't mind!" The older woman looked shocked at what the girl was saying. How could she?!

"Tasy, stop that sassy tongue of yours right this instant or else!" Tasy glared at her.

"Or else what?"

"Or else-"

"WHERE'S MY FOOD?!" Both women winced when they heard the voice sound from downstairs. The woman looked at Tasy once again.

"I guess you won't be eating with us."

"I guess I won't." The woman walked out of the room and she didn't hear Tasy's last words that followed her when she left.

"He's such a _generous_ master…"

-

Videl looked at all the stores. Each one had many different types of clothes, shoes, and jewelry in them. Stuff Erasa loved, stuff that Videl hated.

"Ooo! Videl! Look in that store! Isn't that shirt awesome?! Come on, let me go in! I want to see what else they have!" Videl sighed as she felt Erasa pulling her into yet another store.

Videl saw absolutely nothing in here that she wanted that she didn't already have. Many of the maids tried to force 'girly behavior' on her, but their plans always backfired. She would usually end up using the perfumes and stuff to blind robbers or give them to Erasa as gifts.

She told Erasa that she had to go to the bathroom and was able to part from the very active-shopper-teenager.

She started just walking around when she saw a small line of people lining up.

"We need just a few more volunteers! You can try our Internet access for _free_ and give people opinions that are all your own!" The man said. Videl shrugged her shoulders and joined the line. It get her away from Erasa for a while after all.

A few more people got into line after her and the man led them into a room where computers were lined wall to wall. He told them each to take a seat and he proceeded to sit at a chair without a computer on the desk in front of it.

"You can just surf for the next half hour, no charge, and tell me what you think of it." The participants nodded they were already logged onto the Internet. Videl went straight for the chat rooms. That was one of her favorite places to go on the net.

She looked through the names of all the chat rooms when one caught her eye.

AliensRHere

She grinned to herself and she clicked it. She joined the group and noticed that three other people were here already.

Name: ProudBitch03

Password: ********{1}

[ProudBitch03 has entered the Room]

Greenguy43: I'm telling you! Life will be on Mars before Venus!!!

LostNSpace: Puh-leese. Hey- I came in here to talk about green guys and stuff, not whether or not Venus or Mars will have life first!

Greenguy43: Suuuure…

LostNSpace: Like I'd waste my time on U!

LostNSpace: ProudBitch03 - A/S/L?

ProudBitch03: 17/F/Japan u?

LostNSpace: 16/F/Canada - The idiot I'm talking too is 18/M/USA. He's one of my brother's best friends from college - URGH!

Greenguy43: I'm still here you know!

LostNSpace: Trust me…I know!

ProudBitch03: LOL!

LostNSpace: *takes a bow* ^_^ Glad u liked it! I sure did!!!

Greenguy43: *pouts*

ProudBitch03: Lol, anyway…

[Sharpman has entered the Room]

Sharpman: Videl! What's up girl???

ProudBitch03: HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME?!?!?!

Greenguy43: Uh oh…

LostNSpace: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Sharpman: Calm down babe!

ProudBitch03: GG43 or LNS - DO EITHER OF YOU KNOW VIRUSES???

LostNSpace: Nope, sorry!

Greenguy43: A couple…

ProudBitch03: USE THEM ON SHARPMAN!!!!

Greenguy43: What's the magic word?

LostNSpace: My bro will know how many times you copied off him during tests!!!

Greenguy43: A virus to Sharpman coming up!

Sharpman: Hey, whatta you mean? Oh, yeah - I gave Gohan your IM Videl! Can you believe his is SSJ3Son??

Videl's eyebrows shot up. Was she talking to SHARPNER???

Sharpman: Said I really knew ya, babe!

Oh yes, she was talking to Sharpner alright.

ProudBitch03: Save your computer while you still can _Sharp_.

Sharpman: What do you mean Videl?

Greenman43: 5

LostNSpace: 4

ProudBitch03: 3

Greenman: 2

LostNSpace: 1

ProudBitch03: BYE!!!!!!!!

[Sharpman has left the Room]

ProudBitch03: Yay!! Thanx!!!

Greenman43: No prob

ProudBitch03: I better go…I want to see if what he said was true!

LostNSpace: K! Bye sweetie!

Greenman43: C ya.

-

Videl left the chat and went in search of SSJ3Son, to see if what Sharpner said about Gohan was true. _Please, let it be true!_

She typed his in and was kind of shocked when the pop-up came and said 'SSJ3Son is Online and able to receive messages.' She typed in 'Hi!' and waited for a few seconds for Gohan to answer back.

SSJ3Son: Videl?

ProudBitch03: Yes?

SSJ3Son: I was just wondering if Sharpner was telling the truth -_-;

ProudBitch03: ^_~

SSJ3Son: ^_^

ProudBitch03: So what's up?

SSJ3Son: Nothing really, u?

ProudBitch03: sh

SSJ3Son: …I've got no way to start a conversation.

ProudBitch03: Same here, I've got 2 leave soon anyway - I better go now, bye.

SSJ3Son: Bye Videl!

She logged off right when he told them to start shutting down. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down what she thought of the computer and left the room quickly to see if Erasa was in the same store that she was before (She was, but that's not important.)

-

Videl was really tired when she got home. Being dragged every which way by Erasa could be really tiring. She crawled under the covers on her bed and felt a sort of burning in her _reminding_ her to read at least one entry in the diary. She felt tired, but she _really_ wanted to read some more. She shrugged. Reading was good, right? Who cared if it was the diary of an alien?

She grabbed the one under her pillow (the rest were under her bed), and started to read the 'newest' entry to date.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[6:54 Chikyuu Time - You wish!]

{Monday on Chikyuu}

__

Yetio flirted with me all day today. I couldn't help but feel special. He's one of the best looking guys in the age group above me!! He's really cute and sweet! I can't believe that he'd be flirting, with ME! Can you believe it? I've still got butterflies in my stomach and this was hours ago!

Kiwi couldn't come by today. Something about hiding. I hope she doesn't plan on leaving, she might think she's hiding now and leave! If she left, I'd have to deal with Saty on my own all over again! I do not want that to happen!!

Beyond all of the above, nothing else has happened. What has become of us? What has made our lives so dull if I can ask? It's extremely boring here. Jares is crying in the next room and Relipo is the only other person in the house and is being a spoiled brat, telling me to take care of Jares. Does he not know that I have business of my own??

Oh well, Jares is still a better brother than Relipo. He can be quiet from time to time and is never really busy. He makes time for you because he has all the time in the world.

I must go, Jares is crying louder. Until later, bye!

Love,

Live

Videl shrugged a little bit. She started to read the next entry.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[No Comment. :'(]

{I DON'T CARE ALRIGHT????}

Videl was getting confused. She was about to read the journal when one of the maids bustled into the room quickly, turning off the light.

"You need sleep, miss!" She left the room with a growling Videl left behind.

-

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter!!

{1} - SonGohan = ******** Corny, I know! I couldn't help it!!!

__

Sneak Peak Thingy: What got Live so Sad/pissed??


	5. Sad Journal Entries

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

WARNING!! This chapter talks a little about rape (she's saying he touched her wrongly and stuff…). If you can't stand the stuff, wait for the next chapter…

-

A/N: This is getting a little more serious than I had at first planned…

-

Disclaimer: remialcsiD

-

Chapter Five: Sad Journal Memories

Videl woke up and was extremely happy. She remembered that yesterday was Friday, meaning to day was Saturday! YES! She grabbed the dictionary, not even waiting to get out of bed to start reading it. She flipped it open to the page she started last night.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[No Comment. :'(]

{I DON'T CARE ALRIGHT????}

__

I can't believe it! I just can't! Yetio is a bastard!!

Even after all this time, Videl can still see that there were tear marks on the pages of the book. What had happened?

__

I need to gather myself, may your life be better than what mine was like today!

She didn't sign it this time but Videl didn't go off the wall with worry because of it. She was starting to feel sorry for this person, but not worried. Whatever happened to the girl had obviously already happened, considering this book has others following it.

-

Polrei looked at the woman in front of her. She was shaking slightly, as usual. He reveled in knowing that he could make her feel the fear that she was feeling {1}.

"Woman," He never called her by her name, truth be told he didn't even know what it was - not like he cared, "How is Lady Tasy these days." He saw the woman look up from her plate and look around frantically for a few minutes, as though she was trying to find an escape.

"I take it not well? Honestly… that girl will grow to be like her mother…" The woman nearly growled. That man never knew that child's mother! They were the same age for crying out loud! If Tasy never met her mother, this man couldn't have met the woman either!

He threw his dishes in front of her.

"Clean those," He yawned. "I need to take a nap…"

-

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[5:43 Chikyuu time - I'm Sorry.]

{Thursday on Chikyuu}

__

I am sorry the way I left you hanging the other day, but the moment that you hear my position at the time, I am sure you will understand. _I will start from the beginning…_

_The day was fine, normal, all of that. Except that Yetio flirted with me even more so than usual. I say with disgust that I was pretty pleased then with the way he treated me. Trealla came up to me, she was his_ former _girlfriend. She warned me that Yetio was a bastard, and that I was on the course of heartache. I didn't take her seriously. I thought she was jealous._

Oh why didn't I listen??

Yetio came to me later on and started to kiss me. I thought that we were moving fast but he said we were moving at just the right pace.

How is it you can be so stupid and then smart after its done?

He started to touch me places that I wish not to mention… I will understand if you don't want me to go any farther, but I must. He started to force me into the other room, but I fought back. He seemed to like it. Said that I was 'Feisty'. I wish dearly to hurt him, but I must not. I will finish what happens, even though it disgusts to no end.

He forced me into the other room and started to tear my clothing apart. I must stop here as for me, I wish not _to re-write this expierence even in here. There are just some things in this cold world that are to painful. Thank you for understanding._

Filled with Hope,

Live

Videl quickly re-read the entry again. From what she got, this girl was raped by someone she had at first thought, was cute.

Figures.

Videl's type of man probably wasn't out there. She knows all the jokes about 'him being a man' out there, and knows that's what they are. Jokes. But was her type of man out there? She doubted it…. After all her man included the following.

Smart

Good-Looking (Not most important; nice to have!)

Stronger than her dad.

It wasn't asking for much, so how come she still doesn't even have a boyfriend yet?!?!

- 2 days Later…-

Gohan was currently having a dream about…food{1}. He was sitting at the 'kitchen table' and the food just kept on coming! He would have grabbed some more if he didn't get a stomach ache. Now, even though he's 'eating', he still has coherent thoughts.

__

How can I have a stomach ache? What I'm eating isn't even real!!!

That was when he started to blink open his eyes and to his dismay, saw Goten jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Come on big brother! Get up! Get up! I wont breakfast but until you get up, I get no food!! How can you be so cruel?!" Gohan groaned and grabbed the chibi who was now trying to wrestle out of his Nii-chan's arms without very much success…

"Goten?"

"Yeah Gohan?" Gohan threw the chibi lightly into the hallway.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Goten's fun didn't last long but hey, he had it…

Gohan slammed the door in his brother's face. He started to talk to himself sarcastically.

"Weeee for me in the morning! I just _love_ waking up to 'stomach aches' EVERY SINGLE KAMI DAM-"

"GOHAN! DON'T YOU DARE CUSS WITH YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IN THE HOUSE YOUNG MAN!!!" Gohan sighed as the normal routine of the day set in.

"Now, what to wear…" He said sarcastically. He needed to vent… What? He didn't know…

He grabbed a white t-shirt and then put an unbuttoned light blue shirt over it. After that came a pair of jeans. He looked himself over in the mirror. He shrugged. He could care _less_ about his appearance. He raced downstairs and actually ate his breakfast so fast and talked so little when he raced out, all Chichi knew for sure was that he was wearing something different than normal.

When he left, Goten came up and was about to annoy his brother some more when he found out that he wasn't there. The little boy pouted.

"I wanted to annoy Nii-chan…" Chichi put the finishing touches of _his_ meal onto the table. It was such a small meal compared to Gohan's (Course it was still HUGE compared to Chichi but that's not the point of this paragraph at all…

-

At school, Gohan saw Videl sleeping at her desk. _She must of come early…_ he thought. More than likely it was some thugs that he didn't hear about, which really sucked… He needed something to take this anger - note: he knew for a fact did NOT build up over night!! End note - out on. But what?! He was just going to have to wait till he found Vegeta or something…

Videl looked up when she heard footsteps coming up to her. She practically died of shock when she saw this _really_ good-looking guy walk over to her. She nearly died all over again when she realized the guy she thought that about was Gohan.

Gohan however _knew_ what she thought. That was not good for Videl.

He felt her ki spike when she saw him and then stay there for a few minutes, but slowly slide down. It was still higher than its usual spot though…

"Hey Videl." He said in his 'normal' voice. She looked at him strangely and then flicked him off. She did _not_ want to talk to him. Gohan tried his best to look confused. "What's wrong Videl? Did anything get you down or what?" Videl didn't turn in her seat. She had a gut feeling that this was a 'different' Gohan. The clothes were a very, very nice giveaway…

__

Bad, bad Videl!

Heh heh, go me.

Gohan just stood there looking 'worried', and Videl just stayed still. This went on for a few more minutes until Sharpner came into the room.

"DAMN Gohan!!" That was Erasa AND Sharpner…

-

A/N: *Giggles* Hope you liked! Bye! (Soory it's short!!!!!!!!)

{1} - Hehehe, not Videl.

{1} - _Feel the fear that she was feeling._ Was that confusing? Just wondering…


	6. Lookin' Good

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm writing this at the SAME TIME as B*tch Slap! So that I have a chance of both of them being seen tomorrow and still getting a chance to update 'State of Mind'…Ugh, Why don't I update earlier in the day? Like smart people and stuff? Lol.

AOL DID NOT WORK WHEN I WAS TRYING TO LOG ON AND UPDATE!!! WHAT IS UP WITH THESE THINGS!!!!

-

Disclaimer: Hehehe

-

Chapter Six: Lookin' Good…

-

Gohan looked at the girl in front of him, trying to hide his mirth. What was up with him today anyway? He was going to ask Vegeta about this or something…

Of course than two voices almost made Gohan jump about three feet into the air because he didn't even try to sense them. Luckily, it was easier to hide what you were actually thinking and feeling when you were feeling like _this_.

"DAMN Gohan!" Sharpner and Erasa said. Erasa looked like she was extremely impressed while Sharpner was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You…look…good…" Erasa was able to get out her mouth. Videl took the chance of re-getting to look at his profile without him knowing it.

__

He does _look good… More than good *drools*_

Videl shook her head. She was drooling in her MIND!! That could not be good for her health as she knew it!!

Gohan did not know where these new 'instincts' were coming from and he was liking it…way more than he probably should…

"Um…" Man, since when was it _hard_ for him to act like a moron? Usually it came naturally to him… "Um…Thanks Erasa…I think…"

Sharpner guffawed his answer.

"It takes more than a wardrobe change to get the girls hanging off of you, like the girls are hanging off of me!" Gohan snorted.

"Maybe I'm just not a male slut like you Sharpner…" The 'original' trio looked at Gohan with shock as he put his books onto his desks and waited silently for the teacher to come in.

-

__

Sharpner was wrong, like usual. But to such an extent it was actually kind of…shocking.

You know how he said that a new wardrobe would not help Gohan at all?

Well, in a term he was right. It didn't help Gohan at all, at least not the way Gohan wanted it too.

But Sharpner was extremely wrong at what is actual answer was aimed for.

Let's just say that Son Gohan is now very popular with the ladies.

He didn't seem to come onto any of them though…

Videl looked at the little notes that she wrote on the newly found things on Son Gohan. She glared at the little notes and then to some bitches back who was talking about how 'Freaking hot' Gohan was. She was ready to kill her!!!

Why?

Ok, she's the biggest bimbo on like, campus and like-

That's not what you meant?

Oh.

Sorry…

Anyway, she was ready to kill her, and the urge to do so scared the hell out of Videl. She went into the nurse's office and was actually able to talk the nurse into letting her go home because she was 'sick.' In a way she was so…

-

Videl entered the house quietly. She knew that the workers there knew that she was sick, but her dad didn't.

She quickly went upstairs into her room and grabbed the diary that was still under her pillow. She flipped it open and pulled the covers over her. She wasn't really sick, but had to look the part. She looked down at the diary and started reading again. This book wasn't half-bad! Who cares if it might not even be written by an alien or something?

-

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[Friday on Chikyuu -: (]

{3:43 on Chikyuu}

__

I'm pregnant.

I can't believe I'm pregnant.

How could he do this to me??

What have I done to deserve it?

I have run away from home. I know that it was a stupid thing to do, but they wouldn't understand. Now don't go ahead and think I'm childish! I'm trying to figure out how do this on my own, which is probably one of the dumbest things I've ever done. Trust me, I already know of this fact and it won't leave my head, whether or not it's a good or a bad thing.

A lady took me in, I am indebted to her. She says that it would give her great pleasure to help me through this and that she hasn't had anyone to watch after for a very long time. She's such a sweet lady! I owe her so much already and haven't even been here for a few days!

She says that I should not grieve what is going on if what happened is not even my fault. She also says it was stupid for me to run away. Well, she didn't actually say it but if I told that I had _run away, I'm sure that she would._

She's very easily becoming like a second mother to me. I will not be writing in my journal for a month or two at least. There will be much excitement going on here and I may never get a chance to write in you. Please be patient! WIYS!! {1}

__

The soon-to-be mother,

Live

Videl turned the page, thinking that that entry was kind of sweet. Whoever this person is started getting lucky. She started reading the next entry, happy that she didn't have to wait a while to read what this girl had written.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[Tuesday on Chikyuu - :-) :-*]

{7:39 on Chikyuu}

__

It's been three months since I wrote in you last! I can't believe it! I feel like a giddy school-girl! Guess what? Guess what??

I'm having TWINS!!!

I feel so special, I can't believe it!! TWINS??? It might be double the work but it'll be double the award when they grow up!

TWINS!!!

One's a girl and one's a boy! I still have not decided what I shall name them though… Maybe after my parents or something… Maybe even after my siblings… I miss them so much, and its been a few months since I left.

I wonder is Yetio feels sorry for what he's done now that I'm gone.

What am I saying?? I should not care about that bastard! I never have and I never will!

I must go, it's time to eat and I'm dreadfully hungry.

Ready for a happy life!

Live

Videl smiled at that entry. This girl was obviously trying to keep her spirits up and using her un-born twins to help push her up. This was one strong girl.

She looked at the next page since this time it didn't start on the back one.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[Thursday on Chikyuu - HAPPY!!!]

{5:34 on Chikyuu}

__

It's been four months since I wrote to you but finally I have found time in my new motherhood role to come and write in you.

That's right.

Motherhood.

My twins have been born! They are such sweet little angels! Their names our-

Videl rolled her eyes in disgust. She did _not_ want to read about this woman's children if this was how she was going to talk about it. She skimmed through it a bit and came to a part that looked a little more than interesting.

__

Now for the terrible news. There are rumors floating around saying that we've been targeted for purging. Jaycee said that I needed to find a way for my babies to stay safe and I readily agreed with her. They will not die!

I already have my passport like thing so that I can get onto the ship to Chikyuu, but neither of my children have one. I'm going to see if I can get some for them.

Talk to you later.

Live

Videl was impressed. This girl seemed to be putting an awful lot on her shoulders…

-

An old woman sat down in a chair. Her wrinkled hands came to her face and she sighed slightly.

__

"Come back Live, come back…"

-

A/N: State of Mind will be out later today…something funky was going on yesterday and I couldn't upload my stories…don't ask me what…

{1} - Write In You Soon!!


	7. SpaceTravel? Part I

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: *Reminds herself that this story is for _her_ enjoyment. Getting reviews is just a bonus*

Okay - here are the reasons why I have not updated lately…

My hands shake slightly from not typing.

I've got writer's block (MAIN REASON!!!)

I haven't been able to sit my butt down and write (MAIN REASON!!!)

I've been getting floods of ideas for OTHER stories but not _this_ or my other ones (It really figures…)

I seem to like reading more than writing lately…

I've been re-thinking on how I should update my site

It went from fun to 'job' (I'm trying to change that!!!)

I've got a couple more reasons but figured that a lot of you are going to complain to me more so whether or not I give them to you…

-

Chapter Seven: Space…Travel? (Part I)

-

Gohan was able to separate himself from the many new girls who wanted to suddenly get closer to him. How they acted around him was enough to make him throw up. He chuckled lightly under his breath. Whether or not he had this 'mood change', he knew that _that_ thought would stay the same. He sat down in his seat again - since he just came in from lunch.

He waited silently for Videl and the other two to come in. Yes, the _other two_.

Sharpner was the first of the 'gang' to come in. He just glared at Gohan with this huge look that was just covered with venom. Gohan saw it and snorted, making Sharpner angrier than what he was before. Before he could do anything though, Videl and Erasa had somehow managed to pop up instantly and stop the little fight from going any farther.

"You two, knock it off and save it until _after_ school." Videl said in a rushed voice. Gohan looked at Videl and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's with the new change of wardrobe Videl?" He asked, looking at her. Videl looked at him confused and then down to her more feminine blue T-shirt black jeans. Erasa seemed to have changed her clothes too. She was wearing a flowered dress instead of her usual school clothes.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She looked at his clothes quick. "Are you saying that _you_ didn't change your clothes for the visitor?" Videl was starting to get confused again. She thought that the reason Gohan changed his clothes was because of the famous visitor that they were going to have today. Seeing as how Gohan looked extremely confused (also acting like the Gohan that she usually sees…) she was beginning to take that little theory back. "Didn't you know?" Gohan shook his head no and looked around a little sheepishly, bringing back the 'normal' him.

"Um…no… If it was an announcement given at the end of the class I kind of forgot about it…sorry…" Videl shook her head and looked him over real quick again.

"You look fine anyway." She was expecting him to start to blush, but to her surprise (sort of), he smirked at her.

Videl _would_ have hit him had the teacher not have walked in right then. Videl growled lightly but turned back to the teacher. She couldn't wait to see Gohan's surprise when the guest speaker walked in. She waited silently along with the rest of the class and a now _very_ confused Gohan. They all heard a few knocks on the door and held their breath.

The teacher went over, looked out the door and nodded. Opening up the door, a boy who looked around their age with violet hair walked in. Many people were confused but one person seemed to know right off who he was.

"MIRAI?!" The said boy looked up to the row where he heard his 'name' called from. He grinned when he saw that it was no other than Gohan himself. He nodded his head over to the boy who was actually older then him, even though he did look older {1}.

"Hey Gohan!" He turned back to the teacher and said something the teacher nodded at him and waved his hands around about something. Probably telling him to do whatever he needed and ask for help whenever he needed it…

Mirai Trunks nodded his head and was able to get the other man off his back he turned around and again nodded his head to the class.

"Um… I guess you can call me Mirai, as Gohan so very nicely told all of you, and I'm basically here to tell you about space travel. Any questions?" A few hands were raised and he started to just point randomly at them.

"Yes?" A girl with brown pigtails started talking to him.

"What do you mean by _space travel_? Why do we need to learn about it anyway?" Mirai Trunks laughed.

"I'll be getting to that in a second…any others?" He asked. He pointed to the first hand that popped up. He was kind of shocked at the question.

__

"Why????" M. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Okay, look Gohan. I know that you already know this but some people in here might no-"  
"I'm not talking about that! I'm just wondering why you're teaching it! Why not some person I don't know!!" M. Trunks shrugged.

"You're asking me?" M. Trunks pondered that one a little but and then grinned again. "It might have something to do with that bet I lost with Dende…"

-Dende's lookout-

"I WON THAT FAIR AND SQUARE!!!" Do you really need to ask?

-

"Aw well, I'm getting off topic. Oh yeah, and Gohan? I'm wrong, which I hardly ever am, feel free to correct me."

"What if I feel your wrong now?"  
"Then you're not being nice."

"What if I don't care about being 'nice'?"

"Then you're not being yourself."

"How do you know that I'm not being myself?"  
"…"

Before Gohan could retort M. Trunks silence another hand shot up. M. Trunks pointed to the hand thankfully to get out of the discussion with Gohan.

"Um… I've got two questions. My first one is… HOW DO YOU KNOW GOHAN???" This of course was from the girl who was sitting by Erasa. M. Trunks flinched. He looked back at the girl and grinned at her, and then to Gohan.

"Do you know that I met Videl in my-" He stopped when he saw that Gohan was getting pissed at a very interesting pace. A very, very, very _fast_ pace… "Alright, alright - you have no sense of humor. You know that right?" Gohan went a few notches higher with the whole ki level thing. "Look, I'm answering it…geez…"

"Alright. Gohan's father knew my mother extremely well when they were younger. My father also had a few… connections you could say with Gohan's father again and yadda yadda… That's pretty much it…" Videl nodded her head at his description. She had of course noticed the lack of names.

"Who are your guys' parents names anyway? Anyone we would know?" Both Gohan and M. Trunks visibly flinched, but just a little bit. Both Chichi and Goku were well known in the Budokai, his father, if he was right, was named the 'Most Dangerous Man in the World' a few times over. (His mom might have been joking about that - but it WAS possible…), and his mom was only the richest person on the face of the planet. Nah.. nobody that these guys could know…

He shrugged.

"Why don't you ask Gohan. They're his parents and friends too you know! Anyway - we're getting way off topic. Do you have another question or…?"

"Um, yeah. I heard that Bulma Briefs or someone of the Briefs family was going to teach this class. Not to be rude to you or anything but-" M. Trunks put his hand up.

"I know where you're going, don't have a heart attack. Anyway… a member of the Briefs family _is_ teaching you. I'm from the future when my mom was able to make a time machine. It's not made yet though so don't get any ideas. I'm from the future in case none of you picked that out. I think I'm like what? Seven, eight at this moment or something? So yeah, a member of the Briefs family is teaching you." Many of the students didn't looked to shocked, beyond that whole him being the son of the richest woman in the world and that he's from the future…of course that was all they needed to pick UP… Many of students were brought back to the classroom when they heard an aggravated Gohan talking to a sort of sheepish looking Mirai.

"Can you get going already? Man…"

"Look who's talking!" He started the lesson before Gohan could speak back however. "Okay, one of the first things that you should know is that it's _hard_. Not as in 'it's hard to get to certain places', it rarely is, but just the changing places is hard. Space travel is still a new concept for some, but for others who do it on what some would call a 'daily basis', of course it would be normal. Now, I want you all to be honest when I ask you this question. How many of you have ever been in to space?" He waited silently as he saw _no_ hands raise up. He nodded his head sadly.

"One of you aren't be honest for sure. Isn't that right Gohan?"  
"Drop dead."

"When I feel like it. Now raise your hand…"

"No."

"Picky, picky… anyway, Gohan has been into space a couple of times. It is a very…interesting experience to say the least, and many of you might not ever get the chance to be able to do it, which may suck - but hey! That's life. Anyway, I'm here to tell you on how far we've come, in your time - not mine, on the subject of space travel. Now is there any questions on _this_ before I start?" No hands went up this time, except one. Trunks recognized the girl, not like he needed to, right off.

"Yes Videl?"

"Um… what do you mean, Gohan went into space?" A ton of voices went into agreement with hers and Trunks turned to Gohan.

"You know, I only know about the new technology. I know absolutely no crap about actually travelling in space. Get your butt down here. They apparently not going to leave you alone anyway…" Gohan glared at the violet haired teenager and regrettably walked down the stairs and to the front of the room. He grabbed Videl's question and started talking about it right off.

"A few events happened in my life including me being kidnapped when I was younger. That's just a part to the whole thing that got me into space. There are also many legends and myths," Trunks was of course the only person who knew that Gohan was talking about the Dragon Balls, "that kind of involved going into space. Now that that's over… Shouldn't you be doing a presentation or something?" Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a capsule. He looked to the teacher and then pointed outside.

"Do you mind if…" The teacher nodded his head no before M. Trunks could even finish asking his question. He nodded to the boys happily.

"It's your presentation! Not mine! Go on ahead!" They nodded and started to file the class outside and onto the school lawn.

-

Once outside, the class waited silently as Trunks threw the capsule onto the ground. They saw the smoke pillow out of it and were kind of shocked at the large vessel that was now gleaming in the sun before all of them. 

"This," Trunks started, "Is one of my mom's newest inventions. It's actually an updated version on the one that Gohan went into space in. That and it's lager too…" Gohan was currently busy looking over the structure. It _did_ look larger. _A LOT_ larger…

"Why'd she make it bigger?"

"New gravity room type. At least that's my guess anyway…" Gohan nodded his head and kept on looking over it.

"Now, this thing can go from 0 to 59,000,000 {2} in 5 seconds." Gohan looked at the 'other' teacher confused.

"That's it?"

"It picks up speed, yeesh…" Gohan rolled his eyes and pressed the button that opened the door and looked inside. Trunks kept on talking to the students who were slowly getting used to Gohan acting like this.

"Alright, you see right there? That is where _I_ marked this thing." He pointed to a spot that had red writing and said 'I WANNA GO BUT MOM WON'T LET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' "My _younger_ self wrote that. I could care less. Anyway, I'm really showing what a great teacher I am aren't I? Okay, what we'll do tomorrow is go inside. Right now though we don't have enough time. HEY GOHAN, COME ON. Okay, I better get going… see you all tomorrow!" He waved to them all and smirked at Gohan, since he was the last person going down the stairs.

"Gee, new wardrobe, new attitude… I wonder if its cause someone's getting a mat-" Trunks sang until he was about to leave Earth. He was able to start flying back down though before he actually could. He grabbed his stomach from where Gohan had punched and winced in the slight pain he felt. He knew it was joke considering…

-

Videl rubbed her head slightly as she walked into the house. Today was strange but not… but not a lot of things that she cared about. She shook her head and ran into her room. She grabbed the diary, something that was becoming like a ritual, and turned to the page that she was going to start reading now. She sat down in one of the chairs in her room and started to read.

__

Journal R Artificial Quadrant

[Thursday - I forgot!]

{5:43 on Chikyuu}

I forgot to tell you! I am still shocked that I haven't written this in you! Anyway, I was able to get some tickets for my children. Something that I am extremely thankful for like you have no idea. We are also packing bags of things that we will need if we have to get up and leave suddenly. Hopefully what we are doing is a good idea…

Anyway, beyond that, life is normal. I know that this entry must seem bogus to you, but saving my children anyway I can means everything to me.

Luv always,

Live

Videl groaned. What was up with all the fluffiness with a mother and her kids? She wondered if she'd act like that when she became a mom…

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[Friday on Chikyuu - :'(]

{7:34 on Chikyuu}

__

Something terrible has happened. Why are thses things always happening to me? Why am I always being tortured like this?

I am writing to you on an escape ship. I know that Jaycee already knows about this, I even saw her with my children, running up to the ramps as fast as her old legs would carry her. Bless her soul! She tried what she could to save my babies but couldn't. I must remember to never put the blame for the fact that they couldn't get on with me hinder that belief.

It is harder to do that than what it should be.

I'm on my way to earth. I won't be there until a few more months. You might not hear from me for that entire time. I'm not sure, well just have to see when we get there won't we? I am praying every second for my children to stay safe.

If any of the high powers above are listening, save my babies.

I'm sorry if these last entries don't make much sense to you. What's going on at the moment isn't making much sense with me. I must go now.

With care,

Live

Videl put the book under her pillow again and looked at her ceiling.

__

I wonder what Live would think about this space travel class… she caught her self thinking she shrugged. She looked at her clothes and then to her door. She sighed under her breath.

"Time for dinner…"

-

A/N: I'm done. Love me.

{1} - Did that even make sense???

{2} - Like I'm supposed to _know??_


	8. SpaceTravel? Part II

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: My Internet access was cut off for a f**king week!!! And then when I was able to get on, I found out that my eighth chapter was DELETED!!! I'M GONNA KILL THIS DAMN THING!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-

Disclaimer:  
I'm not feeling nice. Don't be expecting anything from me you &*@$&^& idiots.

-

A/N 2: Don't I sound sweet?

-

Chapter Eight: Space…Travel? (Part II)

-

Videl looked at the clock and blinked a little. It was 6:02. She woke up earlier than her usual seven, which is an hour before school starts. She was about to go back to sleep when she decided to stay awake instead. She stretched and grabbed the diary. That was when she heard some bustling of the nurses outside the door.

"Miss Videl! Wake up! Wake up! You left your watch on the dinner table last night! There's a robbery at the bank that the police need help with! Hurry up dear, hurry up!" Videl groaned. She looked down at her attire, which was a pair of long black pants and a yellow and orange long sleeve t-shirt. She shrugged. She could have been wearing a nightie or something after all. She threw the book and a few others in her bag, which was right by her bed.

"BYE!" She yelled through the door. She ran over to her window and was able to get on the roof by climbing up the one floor that was above her. On the roof, she brought the helicopter out of it's capsule and hopped in.

She quickly flew over to the bank and rolled her eyes, seeing as they had actually taken care of it. This was the second time they did it this month! Jeez, what is up with these guys? She landed anyway and jumped out of the yellow contraption, and stalked over to the nervous looking policeman. She pointed a finger at him.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?? Is it just becoming a habit or something that you need to call on me? I mean, you didn't even give me a week to get over the last one! For crying out loud!" The policeman tried to get out an excuse.

"Well-uh… you see… These… littleboyscameandranintothebankgottherobbersandcameoutlikeitwasgame!" Videl looked at him confused.

"What the heck did you just say?" The policeman took in a breath.

"These um… little boys came and ran into the bank, got the robbers and came out like it was a game… Nobody got hurt!" Videl looked even more confused.

"Little _boys_??" She growled under her breath. "What did they look like?" The man thought for a second and then smiled at her.

"One kid had this really spiky hair. I'm tellin' ya! That mother let the kid get a hold of WAY to much gel, and the other kid is worse! His hair was _violet_! I mean it! You should have heard the black haired kid when he came out of the building! 'I'm like my brother now Trunks! Isn't that cool?' Is what he said I think…"

"He's…like his brother?"

"That's what the kid said!"  
"He had black spiky hair, correct?"

"One of 'em did. Yep!"

"Did any of them do anything out of the ordinary, like lets say…something that may need a whole lot of…strength?" The man thought again.

"Well, they both were holding two of the robbers with one hand. It didn't look like it bothered either of them though…" Videl thought about this for a second and then nodded her head at the man before her at the moment.

"Thanks." She turned around and ran into her helicopter once more. She had a feeling that if this boy was still in town, which was very likely, his brother would be too.

"Live talked about Saiya-jins in her journal for a long time and all of their habits. She never told me how they act around family though… Hmmm… Hell, I don't even know if they ARE Saiya-jins, but with those two kids 'superior strength' and Gohan's strange eating habits and this whole thing about him going to space than maybe, I have solid ground to work on." She thought about that for a second and then started letting the other possibilities enter her head.

"Gohan very well might have just been able to go into space because he was able to talk the adults into…and for that whole 'brother' thing. I don't even know if Gohan _has_ a sibling! And the food, he might just be hungry… and the kid with the violet hair! That is NOT a description of a saiya-jin." She shrugged. 

"He may have dyed it."

With that she flew around town, looking for something that would lead her to those two boys.

-

Mirai sighed as he split the class in to two groups. One for him to show around the ship and one group for Gohan to show around the ship.

Nothing special happened and he was getting extremely bored.

He walked over to the other side with his group that was probably around twenty students. Gohan had sixteen. He opened the door and was able to hear the swish on the other side, indicating that Gohan and his group were going inside also.

-

Gohan walked into one of the bedrooms in the ship. It wasn't very fancy. It was just a room that's main color was midnight blue. Flower wallpaper and white pillows were in the room. Gohan looked at his group, which conveniently had Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner in it. Erasa raised her hand in Gohan kept on wondering why she did that. She could just ask him straight out…

He pointed to her and she started to ask her question.

"Gohan? Why aren't there any computers up here?" Gohan sighed but answered her anyway. Anything to take up time…

"Well, there are laptops up here, but we usually don't use them. We might want to type something though so we'll use it then…and in space, the Internet wouldn't work either because you're to far away for the waves to travel." Erasa nodded her head and Gohan looked around the room once more. He sat on the bed and started thinking.

"Okay, I've shown you the control room, which was the first room we walked into, the kitchen, the rec. room, the lab, and the 'glass' room. I can't think of what else to show you so…" He stood up and started to head for the control room, his group following.

He punched in the code {1}071488-071402 and the door-swished open. He stepped back and let a few of the students go through.

It was then that Sharpner wanted to play tag. He snuck up behind Videl and grabbed her waist. Videl growled and punched the boy in his face, causing him to grab his 'beautiful' face and fall onto the controls, accidentally powering the ship up.

Videl growled and stalked over to the boy he ran out of the door, hitting a red button with his hair on the way out.

Gohan looked at Videl when he heard her screech and saw what Sharpner was doing. It didn't take long for the boy to run past him. He chuckled lightly and was about to let Videl out when he heard a very familiar _Swish_. He turned around to the sight that greeted him which was…

…a closed door.

He looked in the ship and saw a very pissed Videl.

He shrugged, it was an old glare anyway. He turned back to the door and hit the button. Something strange happened then. 

The door wouldn't open.

Funny, huh?

He stared at it but was shaken out of his reverie when a mechanical female voice started to speak in the speaker above his head.

__

"The door can not open during lift off. I repeat. The door does not open during lift off…"

"Gohan?"

"Yes Videl?"

"What does it mean by 'Lift off?'"

__

"5"

"Ummm…"

__

"4"

"Well?"

__

"3 - Please be seated for lift off."  
"Um… You might want to get in a seat…" Videl looked at him wide eyed when he came over to her. He sat her in a seat quickly and buckled her in. He got into the seat right in front of the controls and started typing on the panel.

__

"1"  
"GOHAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"That's nice Videl…"

__

"Lift off."

-

Outside the ship…

The class looked on in shock as the ship that was there one second was gone the next. They all looked over to Trunks to see what he had to say about it and were shocked to see that all he did was choke. He looked at them and bit his tongue.

Looking back to where the ship was he silently prayed, but even then, only one word was able to leave his mouth.

"Shit."

-

A/N: I GOT GOHAN AND VIDEL INTO SPACE!!!! _ALONE!_ GO ME! UH HUH! UH HUH!

{1} - It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to! Cry if I want to! You would cry to if this happened to yooooooou! - GET THAT ^(*& SONG OUT OF MY HEAD!

And yes - my b-day is in July and this is that weird special b-day thingy (My b-day DAY is the 14th and I'm turning 14 this year…)

PS

I'm not going to give you all the chapters at once even though the modem screwed up, the computer broke, and something was funky with our internet. I don't do that unless I got fifteen reviews in five minutes OR I'm a new author, which I'm not, so…lol!


	9. A Mother's Journal

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Sigh, I'm pooped

-

Chapter Nine: A Mother's Journal

-

Videl glared at Gohan as he unbuckled himself from the seat, trying to ignore the girl whom was stabbing him with her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Gohan stood up and stretched. He cracked his neck and finally turned his head to look at the steaming Videl.

"Well…this prototype was given a command to leave Chik-" Videl put up her hand.

"Japanese, not Science."

"Um…It blasted off 'cause Sharpner started it basically." Videl nodded her head. She looked at the controls and back to Gohan.

"You do know how to take us back right? I mean… Mirai said that you knew how so… I would except these controls look _nothing_ like the ones on my 'copter." Gohan looked down at the controls, filled with confidence that he could do it. He was on here before, and besides, his mom made him study everything, and he means _everything_.

Of course the confidence started to diminish when he saw that the controls were quite different from any of the manuals he'd seen of these. He hit his head with enough force to knock over…a…um…A LOT OF STUFF, and so that he could still feel it.

"How can I forget that?!" He said to himself. Videl still heard him though and forced him to look at her quickly.

"What do you mean you 'forgot'??" She screamed.

"This is the _newest_ model! The manuals for it haven't even been made yet!" Videl looked at him with wide eyes. She regained her posture and pointed at him.

"Mirai said that you went into space before!"

"Uh right! Like when I was _six_{1}!" He seethed at her. Videl's eyes widened at the sudden change of mood and Gohan looked shocked himself.

"I'm really sorry Videl! I didn't mean to do that, I mean- oh well, I'm sorry!" Videl looked a little dizzy from all of his explanations but brushed them aside.

"You're lucky that I need you to get out of this thing Son Gohan, because if I didn't, I would kick your sorry ass from here to Kami knows where." She turned around and left in a huff leaving a very confused Gohan behind her.

All of a sudden, Gohan _really_ broke his character.

"I'd like to see you try Videl, I'd like to see you try." With that he turned around himself and went straight into the kitchen. To get some food of course.

-

Trunks wiped his hands on his pants for what had to be the fiftieth time. Chichi was going to kill him! That was, if his mother and Chichi didn't decide to torture him!

They were the only ones he was worried about really. The others would more than likely understand the situation (save Piccolo, someone Trunks wasn't thinking about at the moment since he was more worried about Chichi and Bulma. Piccolo was less scary than those two either way though…)

He sighed and put his head into his hands. What was he going to do?!

His head raised up and a smile was on his face. The _Dragon Balls_! They could save him! It would only take him around half a day to find all of them, and that left more than enough time for him to wish Gohan and Videl back!

Thank goodness he was the son of a genius!

-

He looked at the controls and was able to figure them out pretty well. It was on 'Auto Pilot' at the moment though. The only thing left though was for him to put in the coordinates. He knew it was the same version, since everything was based on the older version of the ship he was on.

{2}

Now if only he could remember how to do it!!

Gohan took a few more minutes into studying it but just nodded his head no. Maybe if he was lucky it would land on a peaceful planet or something…

He felt around for Videl's ki and felt her in the bedroom. He walked down the hall and opened the door. He blushed slightly when he found out she was in the shower. The water running was a bug hint… I wonder why he didn't pick that up…

He backed up a step and knocked on the open door. He heard a 'What??' come from the shower and he rolled his eyes. When would Videl stop being instinctively pissed? He started talked to the 'distressed' girl in the room.

"I was wondering if you were hungry. I might be able to make us some breakfast or something. So… you want anything?" He heard a angry groan from the shower and the water stopping. A few moments later, Videl was in front of him in a large green towel.

"Just make me a PB & J. I don't want you to burn my food." Gohan snorted.

"I know how to cook you know. I had to pretty much cook for myself when I was five." Videl looked at him confused for a moment and shrugged. She turned her back to him and grabbed a capsule that she must have put on the dresser earlier. She opened it and got out an extra pair of clothes. She turned to Gohan and growled under her breath.

"Well?" Gohan looked at her confused.

"Well what?" Her eyes widened and she grabbed a shoe that was conveniently right by her left foot.

"Get OUT!" He put his hand up and grabbed the shoe before it hit him. He saw Videl's eyes widen and then focus on the shoe.

"How the hell did you…" Gohan looked at her like a lost puppy.

"I don't know Videl. How did I do it?"  
Videl growled and she _so_ would have killed him, the space ship getting back to earth idea be damned! SHE WANTED HIM DEAD!!!

Before she could say another word, Gohan was out the door.

"Peanut butter and jelly, right Videl." He closed the door behind him leaving Videl with an aghast look on her face.

-

Trunks looked at the dragon radar in shock. What did it mean that there were only SIX Dragon Balls located?! YOU NEEDED ALL SEVEN PEOPLE!!! He started to look around quickly, as though the dragon ball may be right behind him or something.

Unluckily for him, it wasn't.

He couldn't wait for Chichi to find out about this!

I mean, wouldn't you be excited knowing that you were going to be tortured, healed, tortured, healed, and have that process repeated over and over, until you were dead?

You don't?

Oh, good.

Neither does he.

-

Gohan made the sandwiches and just finished his mountain of them when Videl came in. Videl saw all the food and her eyes widened.

"I still can't believe you eat that much…" She told him. Gohan looked at the food and blushed lightly, something Videl noticed.

"Yeah… I've um…got my dad's appetite."

"Your dad must eat A LOT!" Gohan nodded his head happily. This was the first time he and Videl had a civil conversation with each other in a long time.

"Yeah, he does." Videl grabbed her sandwich and then remembered something.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"I found this in the control room after the lift off, ya know? Here. I didn't know if it was important or not so…" She pulled the object away from behind her and handed it to Gohan. He examined and his face went a little pale. Not deathly pale, just…pale.

"Gohan, what is it?" He snorted under his breath.

"It's a back-up plan that won't work." She looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

Gohan sighed lightly and pointed to the object. He made sure that Videl could see the four red stars on the orange surface.

"This is a Dragon Ball."

"And it matters because…?"

"Without it, we have pretty much no chance on getting back to earth, with people on earth 'helping' us. It's totally our own power now." Videl looked taken aback but then a question came into her head and she decided to ask it.

"What about communication? Does that have something to do with it?" Gohan nodded his head no and then stood up, motioning for Videl to follow him.

"I already checked the communication areas. Phones, radios, etc. to see if maybe I can get a hold of someone who can help. Apparently since the blast off was unexpected, and the ship didn't have a lot of time to power up, all the communication power went into making sure that the blast off went on okay without any problems." Videl nodded her head taking this all in. She put a hand in front of her mouth and faked a yawn. "

Aw geez, am I ever tired. I'm gonna go take a nap. 'Night Gohan." Gohan nodded to her.

"G'night Videl."

-

Videl walked quickly into her room and opened up another capsule she remembered to bring to school that day. Thank goodness she did! Maybe Live's journals will have more stuff with Saiya-jins in it! If they do, she has a lot more time to study Gohan.

YES!!!

She laid down on her bed and opened to the entry for today.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[Friday on Chikyuu]

{7:54 on Chikyuu}

__

I haven't written to you in nearly two months. For that I am sorry. Something miraculous has happened! I'm getting married!

But no matter what, the only way that this would be a good day would be if my children were here to celebrate it with me.

Why?

__

Live

Videl really didn't know how to figure that entry out so she just turned the page. Who knows, these entries might not even supposed to make sense to her.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[Friday on Chikyuu]

{3:54 on Chikyuu}

__

I haven't written to you in around six months. I am actually beginning to feel a little silly about writing in you at all. But don't worry! I will continue to do so as it helps me sort my thoughts and helps me understand who I am.

I have had another child. A 'Giggling Golly Girl' as her 'grandmother called her. My mother-in-law. She died last week, I do believe however to see that she got a grandchild like she always wanted (that's what my husband told me.

I am beginning to wonder if marrying this man was the right idea. Not that I'm having second thoughts or anything, it's just…

My time on this planet may be spiraling down the drain. I'm getting less time to spend here as every second ticks by. I wish not to leave my newest child though. That would be terrible. I already left my twins, how can I leave Videl too?

More on this later,

Live

Videl stared in shock at the entry. This one-this book- these books- they-they… These are her mother's journals?!

-

A/N: Buh-bum! Buh-bum! I'M OUTTA SKOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

{1} - Is that right? I 4got…

{2} - Dad is forcing me to get off now. 10:24 PM. Sorry I couldn't update 2day!! (Or yesterday…)


	10. Let's Talk About Puberty, Hmm?

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hey, my molar is growing in and let me tell you, it is a pain in the butt!!!!!! If I seem a little edgy, you know why!  
-

Rating: PG-13 (This chapter has a lot of lime though, no lemon, but lime none-the less. Just to warn you! Nuttin' to bad…ok…to the Shit-claimer thing…)

-

Disclaimer: *Eating donuts, go away!*

-

Chapter Ten: Let's Talk About Puberty, Hmm?

-

Gohan looked at the screen for a while. He was able to program it so that he could see the outside of the ship without anything 'bad' happening. A few moments later he saw something that stuck out, and as far as he could tell, they were going towards it.

Since he didn't exactly have a 'book' to figure out about the inhabitants and/or the planet itself, he resolved to just work on the space some more. Maybe Bulma hooked something up to like, scan the planet and then tell what's up with it.

-

A few minutes later

-

She did! He waited a second, looking over the controls, making sure that he was right about it and shrugged. Really the only way to find out was to try it. He hit one of the many yellow buttons on the console and waited a few seconds. The screen in front of him took away the solar system scene and replaced it with a fully black one with a grid that was sort of a bright lime color. A light went down the grid and made a circle and then went back up, filling it with the colors that the planet was of mainly. A light showed up above the screen and then a beep followed the flash. After all of that, a name for the planet was finally given.

__

Treu-sei

Gohan looked at the name and then the planet. _Treu-sei? WT-?_ {1-2} Videl walked in before he could finish the thought. She nodded her head over to the screen, indicating for him to tell her what it was, while sitting down lazily in one of the three seats available.

"Um…we're heading over to a planet called Treu-sei… That's pretty much all I know at the minute though…" Videl nodded her head.

"You know when we're going to get there?" He nodded his head no.

"Noo…But I will in a second." He turned around and hit something. All of a sudden a mechanical voice filled the room.

__

"We will be landing in one month, five days, sixteen hours, eight minutes and thirty three seconds. Thank you." The voice switched off, leaving both teens in a _little_ touchy silence after this brand new discovery. Videl was the one that broke the silence.

"WHAT?!?!"

-

Trunks swallowed and brought his hand up to the door. Before his hand even came down the door opened to reveal no other than Son Chichi.

"Young man! Where the H- Oh, hello Trunks. I thought you were Gohan. Come in!" Chichi opened the door wider so that Trunks could walk into the Son home. He swallowed again.

The door shut behind him and if you actually wanted to try you could here words coming from inside the small building. Suddenly, before you can think anything could have really been discussed, you hear a very loud scream that probably had words in it, it was just to loud for you to hear them.

-

Jaycee carried the baskets filled with food into the large home that Polrei had established. She sighed, when he made the mansion, he was such a good boy! Now look at him - this thing that strives for as much power as he can possibly get his hands onto, that is, of course, as long as they don't get dirty..

She sighed. Tasy actually was the person who got her to call Polrei 'master' and it got him thinking he was all strong and powerful. Now Tasy believes she's the one in the right somehow because she didn't force Jaycee to call her 'mistress' or anything. These children will never learn.

She couldn't believe sometimes at how well Tasy could work the mind. The sad thing though is that she got so good, she did it to even herself.

She sighed.

If she didn't know any better, those two could be related, the way their minds work.

-

__

Meanwhile…

The entire Z gang walked up to the Capsule Corp. lawn. And I mean _everyone_. From little Marron to the Ox king… They looked at Mirai who looked kind of nervous.

__

I'm going to die. He thought.

Someone asked (I'm not going to be specific, deal) what was going on. Chichi pointed her frying pan at them.

"My baby is in space, alone, and something that has me even more confused is 1) How the hell he got there 2) Is he with anyone? And 3) HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THE PAST AGAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE?! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Trunks winced and coughed lightly. Goten walked up and tugged his mother's dress lightly.

"Mommy? Me and Trunks kind of, were in his mommy's lab and we saw this really funky{3} looking machine and we acc-see-dent-all-ee pressed one of the buttons and what do you know? We got future Trunks here!" Chichi looked down quite annoyed at her youngest son.

"You're getting it later bub." Goten gulped but walked backwards. The future Trunks owed him one! That's for sure! Chichi looked back at Mirai.

"How did he get there?" She asked so-so calmly.

"Well…this kid was doing something stupid in the tour and made it lift off…" He saw his mom nodding.

"So that's why I couldn't contact the ship before when Chichi came over. All the extra power for communication probably went into the lift off, since it didn't have much time to power up." Trunks nodded his head at the explanation.

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Now that _that's_ cleared up - you said someone was with him, who?" Trunks started to sweat slightly. He mumbled something but the only people who heard him was Piccolo, Dende, and Vegeta. Dende nearly choked.

"Oh man, Gohan's dead meat!" He felt Piccolo elbow him roughly in the side and shut up. Chichi looked at Trunks angrily.

"What did you say?" Trunks sighed and just said it straight out.

"He's with a girl." Everyone went silent and just looked to see if Trunks was lying.

He wasn't.

"He's with a _GIRL???"_ Chichi screamed. Trunks put his hand over his ear but just nodded his head yes. "This-this is terrible! What will it do with my baby's chances with getting with Videl?!" Trunks looked at the older woman with a shocked look on his face.

"Y-You WANT him in space?!" Chichi looked at him confused.

"WHAT? Of _course_ I don't want my little baby in space! Whatever the hell gave you that idea?!" Trunks was still looking a little shocked but was still able to answer the angry looking woman.

"The girl he's with…IS Videl…" Everyone again went quiet, except for Chichi.

"Is she now…hmmm… You must be awfully hungry, dear…would you like some lunch?" Everyone sweat dropped.

Chichi however, didn't notice as she was pulling Trunks behind her.

"Now you're going to tell me EXACTLY how that happened young man or I swear…!"

-

Gohan looked at Videl who was reading a book that she apparently was able to bring with her. He knocked on the door lightly, causing Videl to let out a semi-loud squeak.

"Woah, sorry Videl! Didn't mean to scare you…" Videl looked up at him and then at his chest and then back up to his face with some difficulty. He didn't notice though, as he was letting the naive side of him take over for a while. He nodded his head at the book.

"What are'ya reading?" She looked at the book and then back up at him.

"My mother's um…diary." He nodded his head.

"Cool. Can I stay in here for a while? No reason to just stand alone somewhere…" Videl shrugged slightly, trying to make sure she didn't mention anything about Gohan's shirtless chest, something she nearly did a few times but was able to catch herself in time.

"Sh-sure." Gohan walked over and laid down on the bed and looked over her shoulder, he snorted lightly at it.

"Your mom wrote her shopping lists in her journal?" Videl hit him lightly.

"Yes she did, now shut up!" She thought about that for a moment and stuck her tongue out at him, "And what are you doing reading this? Last I checked, it was _my_ mother's diary, not yours!" She turned back to the book quickly, really wishing that Gohan would put on a shirt…

Gohan leaned up against her back a little more and read some of the diary entry.

__

Eggs, fish, grapes, milk, steak…I could go for some steak right now… Gohan thought about food for a little longer when he smelled something…sweet. _What is that?_ He thought. He spread his senses a little only to learn that the sweet smell was coming from Videl. A predatory grin came onto his features and he grabbed both of Videl's hips.

"See something you like?" He whispered. Videl's eyes widened and she also felt kind of mortified. _How did he know?_ She thought silently. She felt the weight on the bed decrease and looked over to Gohan to see what he would do now.

"Look at the time, 8:45. Might as well go to bed early, ne Videl?" He winked at her and left the room. Videl's mouth was gaping. _What the hell just happened?_

Videl looked at the book in her hand and remembered the page she saw about puberty. It only listed a Saiya-jin's and Ukiri-jin's though (Ukiri-jin was what she learned her mother was).

**__**

Saiya-jin

I'm not sure and I can't believe that I'm writing this down. Gawd, I am so embarrassed I'm actually blushing as I write this, can you believe it?? Anyway, it's basically the same as it is for Ukiri-jin's. They develop (except the males seem to develop more…my opinion!) When they get a little older however, it seems as though they actually search for a 'mate'. The females go into heat and on the night of their birthday, a saiya-jin male will more than likely 'hunt' the female.

Sex and actually making one their 'mate' is two different things from what I've seen so far.

**__**

Ukiri-jin

Apparently humans go into heat as well as us, it's just harder to detect ours since actually we don't go into 'heat' to get our 'mates' as much as they do. From what I can tell though, we find 'mate's' much easier than humans however. At least as far as I can tell…

Unlike Saiya-jin's who use all their senses to find their mate, Ukiri-jin's usually just use sight. When one is actually ready to mate (in mind, soul, and body), their hair will change colors. My hair is beginning to have a bluish tint at the end of my hair…I can't believe that I'm ready? What do you think?

It was before she had her twins so she was a little more lighter on things then. Videl wondered if, because her mother was Ukiri-jin, hers would change color. She looked at the tips of her hair only to see that they were the usual color. She shrugged. She still had time.

If she had done that in front of someone else though, they would think she needed her eyes check, as her hair still had those bright golden tints.

-

A/N: Like? No like? REVIEW EITHER WAY! lol

{1} - Molar people! I'm pissed at my _molar!_

{2} - I'm in between thinking it's a good name and not…

{3} - This is one of my fave. words at the moment… _funky…_


	11. It Begins

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: UGH! You peeps need to complain at the END of the story. Things may come to light here and there! Or at least, that's what my stories do!!!! …I hope… and as for the whole 'attitude change' thing, I started that on the end of chapter five, and I'll be honest, I DID make it hit him a little fast, but I have my reasons, and you better be careful, I am easily discouraged by flames (lol - not that what I got would be what I call 'flames', but still, just a warning… . I disgust myself, lol).

Oh yeah, and the first part of the story is not from the criticism (though I do except it) that I got on the last few chapters.

Now I hope we can all live in peace and harmony. (*snorts* like that's gonna happen) Toodles!

-

Disclaimer: y do i bothr?

-

Chapter Eleven: It Begins…

-

Gohan walked into the bathroom quickly and turned on the sink making sure that the water was as cold as it could get. He cupped some in his hands and splashed his face with it.

"Man oh man…what is wrong with me? One second I'm me-me and the next I'm-I'm well, not the usual 'me-me' or whatever you want to say… Geez… This can not be happening to me!" He whispered. He turned off the sink and put his forehead onto the mirror, leaning on it for a second.

"What's happening?" He nodded his head sideways, not that he was doing it to anything. "I can't think…I should just…get some…sleep or something." He walked out of the room and was able to make it to his without bumping into Videl on accident _Thank Dende!_

Upon arriving to 'his' room, he saw that it was just like Videl's, only everything was black instead of blue and everything that was white, was still white.

He plopped onto the bed and fell into the pillows face first. He mumbled, "Why me?" into the pillows and stayed like that for a few seconds. Gohan groaned and turned around onto his back. He backed himself up a little bit and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Man, is it chilly…" He whispered.

Unknown to him, the thoughts were mirrored by Videl.

"Where is the furnace on this thing? We've got to turn up the heat!" She groaned. She brought the blankets around her tighter and tried to get to sleep.

-

The First Day After…

-

Trunks walked in front of the class and coughed lightly. Man was he in… actually, he didn't know what he was in. Everyone didn't know if they should let this slide, kill him, or congratulate him on his latest 'feat'. He sighed as everyone in the class looked at him expectantly.

He also noticed a little while earlier that it wasn't just the regular class in the room. There were actually TV reporters in the room also.

For crying out loud! Two teenagers went into space! YIPPEE! Now _there's_ news.

Trunks knew for a fact, that if Videl weren't famous, than that is exactly how interesting the story would be, with going into space on purpose or not.

"We are here today, live, from Orange Star High School. The school of Satan Hercules' daughter, Videl. From what we have heard, an accidental slip on the spacecraft that was being shown as a special school exhibit, lifting off with Satan city's young heroine, and a school boy companion. This young man in the front of the room was leading this little project. Let's see what he has to say, hmm?" Trunks tried to ignore all of the other voices around him, many that were identical to that one. He only had one very thankful thought.

__

Thank Kami I'm not from this time…

He started to explain the predicament without making anything slip. "From what we can tell, Videl and Gohan are safe and well, so no worries there. The ship was in fine working order when the lift off happened, so that should be alright. Sadly, we may not be able to contact the two for over a month or two if not longer." He quieted down so that people could ask questions. He blindly picked someone in the back of the room.

"When are they going to get back?" It was from a boy in the back, more than likely some guy who was worried about his 'chances' with Videl. Trunks sighed again. He closed his eyes and thought _I really wished I'd brought sunglasses, those cameras are going to kill my eyes._

"Apparently the two could be back next week to over a few months. A few things may have gone wrong with the ship during lift off that they may need to take care of during while in space, no biggy though. Gohan knows for positive how to take care of it though." _I hope…_

-

Gohan sighed, he woke up, expecting the suns rays to meet only, only come face to face with a metal wall. "This is not the way to greet a morning…" He groaned out and crawled out of bed. He leaned onto the dresser, remembering again what he did yesterday.

"I feel like I have a hangover…how long is this going to last?" He heard footsteps pass his door and go into the kitchen. He groaned again glaring at the door. "…and she's not helping any." He looked at his very few clothes, which included his school clothes, a 'Piccolo' gi, a 'Goku' gi, and a sweatshirt. He was wearing the sweatpants that went with it already.

He settled on the 'Piccolo' gi, deciding that he may as well try out the Gravity room since he seems to have some extra time.

Opening the door once he was done, Gohan smelt something sweet coming from the kitchen, something that smelled like…like…

Real food! {1}

He practically drooled as he ran into the kitchen. He saw Videl cooking something over the stove. He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"What're ya cookin'?" Videl looked up at him shocked but then turned back to the food.

"Breakfast. What do want?" Gohan thought about it for a moment.

"Um…everything? What the heck do we have up here?" He went over to the fridge that he surprisingly didn't see yesterday. Opening, he saw that there was just enough food for him to eat for pretty much a whole two and a half weeks. Videl looked inside the fridge when she heard Gohan whimpering. She just looked confused however.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Gohan pointed to the fridge.

"I'm going to have to starve!" He whimpered again and Videl rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're fault you eat that much…so what do you want anyway?" She asked.

"My normal amount of breakfast."

"Ha ha Gohan, I'm serious though, what do you want?" Videl asked. She bit her lip silently and actually caught her self saying 'Hopefully me.'

"You." Videl screamed touched the pan with her finger, causing it to burn. She heard Gohan come up behind her and ask her what was wrong.

"No-nothings… _wrong_… Nope-uh nothing's wrong in these parts!" She laughed lightly but was able to calm it down. _Oh man…I sound like an idiot…_

Gohan looked at Videl confused again.

"Are you okay Videl? Do you want to put some ice on the finger or something? I can take over cooking…" Videl nodded her head no.

"Can't trust you. You may keep adding more food than what you actually need." She brought her finger up to her mouth and sucked lightly on the burn. She brought it out and cleaned her hands, returning to the stove a few minutes later.

Gohan snorted he would have retorted something back, but since he was watching what he said from now on, he was able to make sure he didn't say anything *cough* inappropriate to her.

-

After a while, Videl was able to finish the food with minimal distractions. She had set all the food on the table but made sure that Gohan stayed away from her eggs and bacon. She sat down and watched him eat his food quickly he was only eating about half of his usual serving size. Videl nodded her head sadly when Gohan started giving her Bambi{2} eyes, asking if he could have just a _little_ more. Videl kept on refusing, no matter what he said.

"But I'm _hungry-he-he-he!" Videl rolled her eyes at his consistent whining.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not, what you get is _what you get!_ Now stop complaining or you can get your regular serving size," Gohan looked hopeful, "…once a day." Gohan stared at her shocked. He looked close to tears.

"On-once a-a day? That's _IT_?? You've got to be kidding me!" Videl turned around and glared at him.

"Try me."

-

The fiasco in the kitchen didn't last long, and Gohan submitted easily. There was no way he was going to take a full serving a day when he could get one and a half spread out at different times of the day. Videl walked into her room and grabbed the diary.

"Now let's see here…" She turned the pages and landed on the ones she was looking for.

__

Journal Artificial R Quadrant

[Thursday on Chikyuu]

{3:56 on Chikyuu}

__

My husband is an idiot. He honestly believes that if you train for an hour a day, you're the strongest person in the world. If it weren't for Videl, I would leave this place in a second. She's sitting on my lap right now sucking her thumb. She's so sweet!

Her eyes are such a tantalizing blue, I wonder who she got it from. It most definitely wasn't from her father and my eyes are a shade or two…less bright.

She looks up to her father though. I guess I can understand it though. The man is her father, she's grown up her whole life up to this point with him, how could she not look up to him? I do however wish that she'd look up to me a little more. I know she does, but I think I wish that she looked up to me and me alone. That would be entirely unfair to Hercule, and idiot or not.

Videl is rearranging her self in my lap. Oh my gosh, she's so cute! She's sucking her toes! You've never seen anything so adorable, and her eyes just wandering around the house! Oh, how sweet! Too bad that you have no eyes to see her with!

I wish that if my time on this planet ends soon that Videl comes with me, but that I know at the same time is too much to hope for, which is why I wish. If she can't come with me, her father, I know, will take care of her. Even if he is an idiot, he still cares for his daughter. For that, I am able to respect him.

The worst thing about him is that he has no real 'reality'. To him, it's all about him. That is his reality, there's no room for anyone else. Sometimes now and then however he may throw a 'party' and allow us a little room into his life. That's not fair to him again I suppose… He always has some time for little Videl. Thank whoever for that.

__

With Love,

Live

Videl brought her hand up to her eyes and wiped a few tears away. She remembered one of the last few words of the entry.

__

He always has time for little Videl.

She sniffed slightly and put the book right back under her pillow. She ducked her head into them and cried softly.

"He doesn't have any time for me anymore mama, he doesn't have anymore time…"

-

Tasy combed her hair and walked into the parlor. Her dress was an old-fashioned dress, one that people's who lived in the late 1800's would wear in America. She stopped when she saw that Polrei was in the room. She glared at him.

"Hello, Pol." He looked up at her from his seat.

"Tasy." She sat down beside him and they stayed in silence for a few moments. Tasy was the one that broke the silence.

"I will win this game you know. You can't beat me." She sounded just as confident as she felt, and that helped her a lot.

"We shall see little Tasy, we shall see…" They sat in silence for a while longed when a loud pounding was at the door. Polrei was able to get to it first after some squabbling. He opened the door and was greeted by a man with black hair that laid on his back. Polrei nodded his head at him.

"Mr. Ilorea I presume?" The man nodded. "Come in. We've been expecting you." He backed up and allowed the man some room to come in. He looked back to Polrei.

"'We'?" Polrei pointed over to Tasy.

"This is my s-"

"I'm Tasy, a 'renter' of a room here you could call me. At least for the time being." They laughed lightly and Polrei started leading them into a different room.

"Now, we must have this little chat as soon as possible hmm?" He pushed the man into the room, Tasy following close behind the pair and closing the door after them.

-

Gohan walked into the control room and sat in one of the chairs. The screen was put on 'clear', making it able so that you could see all the stars, planets, moons, and endless black that they were traveling through. He heard Videl come in and turned his head to look at her. He nodded his head.

"Hey." Videl nodded hers right back. She looked out of the ship.

"It's pretty here…" Gohan nodded his head.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at how little people actually pay attention to it. We have it here _every single night_ and yet people don't see it enough, because they take it for granted. Ironic, huh?" Videl nodded her head and sat down beside him in a chair.

"Can you…show me anything?" Gohan looked at her confused. "I mean um…can you tell me names of planets or stars or anything?" She grinned at him lightly "Or do you not know any of them." Gohan saw the challenging glint in her eyes and took up the bet, he pointed to an interesting array of stars that Videl hadn't noticed before.

"That's the Yuil-io-ga galaxy." Videl looked over at him.

"What's with the funky name?" Gohan shrugged.

"Sounded cool I guess. It probably has a meaning but I forgot what it was…" Videl snorted, but then a question came to her.

"How did you come up with those names anyway?" Gohan looked at her again.

"What do you mean 'come up with'? They were already there for centuries, longer than centuries…Millenniums even. A lot of this was here before earth was even made. Videl looked at him in shock. What the hell was he talking about. She started to laugh lightly, not believing him _at all._ All in all, Gohan was starting to feel a little pissed.

Videl saw this and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, come on Gohan. We only got into space in the 1960's{3}. How could they have been there that long?" Gohan looked at her and sighed. She was one of those people who didn't believe in 'aliens'. Damn it. Gohan sighed.

"Videl, we're going to land on a planet in about a month and a half, as you know, but let me tell you something. We're going there to re-stock on supplies and see if we can get some help there. The help we get will come from _aliens._" He rolled his eyes, "Okay?" Videl looked at him. He thought she didn't believe in aliens when her own mother was one! Ha! That's a laugh! She bit her lip, contemplating about asking Gohan if he knew anything about Ukiri-jins. She made her decision.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…can you tell me types of aliens? Names or something?" Gohan thought about it for a moment but decided it would be Okay, besides, if anything got out of hand, there would always be the dragonballs when they got back to earth, right?

"I guess… Um…Nameks, Yarani, Buxtujin, Saiya-jin-" Videl put her hand up.

"Um…run that last one by me again." Gohan looked at her weirdly but shrugged.

"Saiya-jin." Videl raised an eyebrow. _The fun begins tonight._

-

A/N: One of my longest chapters for this! What do you think?? Do you like it? Huh? Huh? HUH??? Lol!

{1} - Heh heh heh…

{2} - Do you know, that 'puppy dog eyes' is pretty much the only words ever seen on a fic for this line?

{3} - That's right…right?


	12. You Can't Get Away

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Well…peeps apparently like 'Gohan the Prince' lol! Anyway, I'm bored and I also want to say THANK YOU to Darkheart81 so…THANK YOU! Lol!

-

WARNING: You _know_ that G and V are going at it, you just don't know how…Is that a lime or…? It's nothing bad though so…no worries!

-

Disclaimer: Um…

-

Chapter Twelve: You Can't Get Away

-

"Say-in?" Gohan thought about her pronunciation but shrugged it off. It wasn't _to_ far off. He nodded his head at her.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me about them?" Gohan shrugged, not paying attention to why she didn't ask about the Nameks or the other ones.

"Um…I can tell you the basics at best." Videl nodded her head. "Um…okay. They were a warrior race. Much stronger than humans can even dream of being. Unlike humans, who have their a certain reaching point with their power, Saiya-jins don't have one, and if they did no one got to that point yet." Videl was taking it all in. Live didn't really tell her _this_. "They have tails and whenever the full moon touches it the Saiya-jin turns into an Oozaru." {1} Videl looked confused and Gohan mentally kicked himself for forgetting she didn't know what an Oozaru was. "An Oozaru is basically a very, _very_ large monkey. It's power will increase the normal forms many times over." Videl looked at him shocked. She bit her lip silently and thought to herself _If Gohan_ is _part Saiya-jin, maybe I should lay off-Wait! What about Ukiri-jins?_ She looked back up at him.

"What about Ukiri-jins?" Gohan was the one that looked confused now.

"What?"

"Ukiri-jins! I heard about them somewhere…" Of course she wasn't going to actually _say_ where she got it… that was just dumb.

Gohan looked suspicious. "How did you know about Saiya-jins?" Videl was able to get through that one… sort of…

"I don't! That one just…sounded interesting." Gohan glared at her slightly.

"So did the others." Videl bit the inside of her lip but Gohan kept talking. "You may want to be careful Videl. I don't like secrets." Videl's eyes widened at the matching words and she looked behind her to see Gohan turning and walking into his room. She sighed.

This was harder than she thought.

-

Tasy and Polrei looked at the man expectantly. They looked him up and down, seeing if he was indeed telling the truth. They finally backed away from him and grinned slightly. Tasy nodded her head.

"So you know how to find her?" The man nodded his head yes. Tasy looked at Polrei who nodded his head in agreement to something.

"Good. Here is half of your payment," Polrei said, giving him a handful of gold, red, and blue-green gems, "You'll get the other half when you bring her here." The man nodded and put the jewels in a pouch at his side.

The two escorted him back to the door, their meeting done. Polrei was the one that left the door first while Tasy stood there for a minute.

"You can't get away from us…" She whispered, "You can't get away from us, Live." She turned on her heel and shut the door.

The house stood silent again.

-

A few days later…

-

Videl walked around the ship some more, just trying to see if there was anything to do. They've been up here for two days and she was starting to get used to it. She went into the kitchen to check out the food supply, making sure that Gohan didn't _change_ it.

He didn't and she sighed. That was about all the excitement for today!

She and Gohan haven't been on exactly 'talking' terms. Also meaning, if they even saw each other, the other would leave right away.

Videl brought out a piece of paper that she made the day before. It was the pro's and con's of why she should apologize (even though she didn't think she had anything to apologize for…) to Gohan.

The Good Things

1* Gohan would talk to her again

2* Gohan can tell her more about them (maybe)

3* He'd apologize to her

4* He'd be 'Gohan' again

The Bad Things

1* She'd look like a wimp

2* What reason did she have to apologize?

3* She could care less about companionship (riiiight)

4* It was his fault!!!

She sighed. It kind of figured that the numbers ended up the same. She put it away and was about to leave when the said person came in. They stared at each other for a moment but Gohan lifted the stare and went over to the fridge. Videl bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything about his appetite. That would count as talking…

She saw him grab an orange and then close the door. He hoisted himself up on the counter and started to peel the skin. Videl closed her eyes, two steps away from killing her pride when -

"Videl?" She looked at him, not saying anything but giving him her attention. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I've just been a little…" He stopped, searching for a word, _"edgy…_lately and it's sort of affecting my attitude and stuff you know?" She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Alright, so…what's making you edgy?" Gohan looked at the orange in his hand and sighed. He nodded his head in defeat at something and then looked back to Videl.

"You're going to find out soon anyway. It's going to be hard to hide since more than likely some aliens will pick it up…" Videl gave him _all_ of her attention now. Gohan took a piece of the orange and ate it before talking, trying to calm himself down. "I'm…half alien. Half Saiya-jin to be more precise. It's not really being 'alien' to me and stuff you know?" Videl nodded her head. She looked at her fingers for a second and then looked back to Gohan.

"There is a possibility that I might be…you know…half alien. That's how I …how I knew about Saiya-jins." This grabbed Gohan's attention and Videl kept on talking. "My mother's journal…I found out about it a while ago and in it had all of this stuff about Chikyuu-jins, Ukiri-jins, and Saiya-jins in it…" Gohan looked at her, not believing her but at the same time…

"Can I see it?" Videl looked at him and nodded her head slightly. The two went into her room and Videl grabbed the journal, showing him the pages. Gohan read a few of the sentences out loud.

__

"We're being cowards! My parents insist that we are hiding but we're not! We're hiding like rabbits, or at least that's what I think that they're called on earth…" He read aloud. He looked at her and she told him to keep on going. He skipped that one and went to the next. "_I saw some sayia-jins today! They were outstanding! I know that I must be talking about them as though they are specimens, which they aren't, but you could never believe it!_

One saiya-jin female ate enough food to last one of our men months! And she ate it so quickly and yet at the same time elegantly! I only wish that one day I will be able to have her metabolism! She eats and eats but doesn't gain a pound! Training is by far more important to all of them, except about half of them would say eating was better!" Gohan smiled at it. He was probably in the group that thought _eating_ was better. He nodded his head at Videl's hopeful glance, knowing that she wanted to know if what it was saying was true. "Live did a great job at telling about them. That list was pretty much exactly on the dot. She did miss a few things but that's okay because she _isn't_ a Saiya-jin…" He looked at the book a little more intently and then back to Videl. "No offense…but how do you know that this book belongs to your mother?" Videl grabbed the book out of his hands and turned the pages. She gave the book back to him and showed him the last paragraph. He again read it out loud. "_My time on this planet may be spiraling down the drain. I'm getting less time to spend here as every second ticks by. I wish not to leave my newest child though. That would be terrible. I already left my twins, how can I leave Videl too?_" Gohan looked at her. "you've got quite the family." Videl grabbed the book and skimmed a few pages in it. She nodded her head yes though.

"Yeah…" She said. She felt Gohan pull her into his lap but she didn't try to stop him, being to absorbed in the journal at the moment. He put his chin on her shoulder and skimmed it along with her.  
"Your mom certainly had a lot to write about…" Gohan read a little more and then Videl turned the page. Skimming through it, his eyes widened. "You have a brother and sister?" Videl looked at him confused at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Gohan showed her the page about the twin's births. She blinked and blushed slightly. "I guess I do…" She laughed lightly until she felt something on her neck. Gohan's lips to be precise. "Gohan…?" She whispered. Videl knew that she should probably be _fighting_ him or something but she couldn't get herself to do it, nor did she stop him when he started to pull her down onto the bed and play a little with her clothing…

-

Sharpner glared at the sky, willing the ship to come back. Damn Gohan! He took his Videl away from him! Poor Videl…she'll probably just now realize that they were meant to be and come running back into his arms…{2}

-

Videl gasped. "Gohan!" She heard him chuckle and then kiss her again.

-

Mr. Satan looked at the reporters who were all in front of him, waiting for all them to have the cameras working so that they could take pictures. He was a patient man after all. Finally, the questions began and Mr. Satan pointed at one of the people there.

"What do you think about your daughter going into space, alone with a boy her age?" Satan took in a deep breath and started…whispering.

"I hate it! It's terrible! It's a catas-" Someone shouted.

"Why are you whispering?!" Everyone nodded and Hercule…made a weird noise, like he was trying to growl.

"I lost my voice from yelling okay? Geesh!" Someone came up quickly and handed Hercule a megaphone. It was already switched on so he started to whisper through it, the megaphone made it sound like his regular voice (It's a new type).

"Now what was the question again? Oh yes, Videl in space alone with a boy…okay…IT'S TERRIBLE! IT'S A CATASTROPHE! THE ONLY GOOD THING IS THAT VIDEL CAN PROBABLY BEAT THE SCRAWNY KID'S ASS OUT OF HERE ANY DAY!" Everyone in the room clapped, totally unaware that out in space… {3-4}

-

"Don't you dare stop Gohan…"

-

Things were going a little _differently _than what they had at first thought. Now…at the Son home, things were going just as Chichi wanted them to, not that she knew this of course. She just guessed it was, how do the Son's _do_ that?!?!

"Ooo! My baby's going to have a baby! I can't wait! Grandchildren!" She thought about what she said for a moment and then glared at the sky.

"If that baby is born before I can see that girl pregnant, someone is going to die. Namely my son." She glared at it a little longer and than shrugged. Gohan was to _shy_ to try anything anyway so…nothing to worry about!

She erased that little thought out of her head. She needed to plan the wedding first!

-

A/N: FINALLY! I was wondering how I was going to get 'that' scene in! Hope you guys liked!

{1} - I'm just guessing on the spelling…

{2-3} - You have no idea how hard I'm laughing as I write this!

{4} - You're certainly seeing a lot of megaphones enter my fics aren't you?


	13. Blushing? What Blushing?

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hehehe, I love 'typing' (sad pun from DragonBall quote 'I love fighting'…)

Also, to a few people (not all, don't worry!) I DID mark what I was going to do up on top after WARNING!!! That's what its there for, not my fault if you didn't read it!!

Not that that is done…to the story!!

-

Disclaimer: Giggling Gallantly Glittering With Glee

-

Chapter Thirteen: Blushing? What Blushing?

-

Videl opened up her eyes slowly, expecting sunlight to wash over her face like usual. She didn't get that, instead she got a nice 'window' that let you see the stars outside your room. She looked at them for a moment, feeling content when she heard a groan behind her.

Suddenly, images from last night flitted into her mind as she blushed heavily. She couldn't believe that she had…had done…something not supposed…with _Gohan_. She felt herself being pulled closer to the body behind her and blushed even more, realizing that she and Gohan both went to sleep immediately _after_ their little activity…

She sighed and just went with it. She could berate Gohan a little later (since she didn't know what time it was and couldn't look at the sun for a little hint…) about all of this. She would have gone to sleep had Gohan not groaned again and begin to wake up.

He looked around the room, looking lost, and then his eyes settled down on Videl. She looked up at him and both turned scarlet.

She but her lip lightly and Gohan didn't move. She poked his arm slightly.

"Um…could you…?" He looked at his arm, which was holding her possessively. He let her go quickly, and as gently as he could at the same time.

She looked around the room wondering what she should do.

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

"We need to get dressed."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"One of us needs to go."

"Exactly."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…"

-

A few minutes later…

-

Videl came out of the room wearing Gohan's t-shirt that was lying on the floor near the bed. She said that she would wait a second for him to get dressed and raced out of the room without another word. She leaned back on the door with her head in her hands.

__

What now? Do we go along like it never happened or…? But we can't do that! We're alone _up here! We can't just ignore it!_ She swallowed. What she was not expecting was Gohan's voice to suddenly come into her head.

__

(Damn…I need to get more clothes up here. Is Videl talking?)

"What did you say Videl?" Gohan said through the door. Videl looked at it and nodded her head in disbelief, wondering slightly if this was _supposed_ to happen or not.

"Um…I didn't say anything Gohan…" She swallowed again and decided to bite her lip instead. Nibbling on it, she wondered what the hell was going to happen now. She decided to talk about this with Gohan later, she didn't want to go headfirst into anything anymore since she probably could have done something to prevent her little departure here.

At least that's an example about why she shouldn't.

A few moments later the door opened and Gohan came out wearing only his pants that he had on from the day before.

He looked at her, blushed, and then walked down the hall to his own room, Videl blushing behind him the whole time.

Videl walked into her room quickly and grabbed the yellow sweatshirt that she had along with her pair of black shorts. She walked out of the room only to see Gohan standing there, as though he was about to knock. The two blushed again and both looked down to the floor quickly. Surprisingly, it was Gohan who talked first.

"So…are you hungry?"

…It's got to be a Son thing…

Videl blushed and nodded her head weakly. She saw Gohan's feet heading towards the kitchen at a pace that he had to be working at. He was wearing a white tank top now but that did not help at all from what they did last night. She groaned into her hands. She was becoming a hentai! She couldn't believe this… She could just imagine what Erasa would be saying right now.

Gohan's head jerked up and he turned to look at her. A few things went through his mind with Videl's voice saying them.

__

Hentai

couldn't believe…

Erasa…saying…

He looked back at her confused but then shrugged it off. His mind was probably just playing tricks on him more than likely.

-

Sharpner sat at home, thinking up ways that he could kill the nerd brain that had taken his babe away from him.

HE HAD NO AUTORITY TO DO THAT  
To which we all say DUH!!!

Oh wait…we can't _be_ in this story can we?

SORRY!

Anyway… Sharpner brought up a _terrible_ sketch of Gohan. Actually… It looked more like a circle with another circle on top of it for the head (which had really bad spikes on it), and the arms, legs, fingers, and toes were all…sticks.

Sharpner grabbed an object by the handle and stabbed the middle of the envelope which he drew the sketch on. His mother came in and whacked him on the head.

"Open the letters with that thing! It's called a 'letter opener' for a reason, for crying out loud!" His mother went on the say something else but Sharpner just did as told and opened up the letters, sulking all the while he was doing it.

-

Tasy sat in front of Polrei, silently drinking her tea. Her eyes were closed and she only spared a glance when he put his cup down.

"Come out of it Tasy. You know that I'm the one who will win." Tasy looked at the man before her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? I doubt it Polrei. When Live gets here, she will tell us who really deserves it. Only a pure heart can get the estate once and for all." Polrei snorted.

"Oh, and forcing 'goodwill' upon people is good? I doubt that _my lady._" He sneered. Tasy stole another sip and then looked over at the man who had to be in his twenties at most.

"and what have you done Polrei? Nothing I presume." He snorted.

"At least I don't have to fake it to other people. Blind myself with the pride that I have done something _wonderful_, when really all it was, was an illusion, a thought that is only believed by you. It's not I who locks myself up in a room all day, and call the other a 'bastard' for having done this hideous deed to me. I don't do that at all dear Tasy." Tasy looked up at him and spit in his face.

"Die bastard." She seethed. She stood up and ran straight for her room, Polrei's laughter flooding the halls behind her.

-

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and Videl put her hand down.

"What happened last night was something that…" She stopped there not really knowing what she should say next. The two of them were in the kitchen and the old saying 'you could cut the tension with a knife' was an understatement. Luckily, Gohan was able to take over more or less.

"…that…really can't be talked about unless we be blunt." Videl nodded her head to this. You really couldn't _not_ be blunt about this subject…

"Yeah… There will be _no_ repeat perfomances…" Gohan nodded his head but then got a confused look on his face.

"Why not?" Videl would have hit him. She honestly would, had he not said it in his usual voice. He was actually frikin' curious, and being innocent about it!! Geez…

"Because…because…look, there just won't be unless we get married-" She put her finger up, "No way buster." Gohan looked at her confused.

"Huh?" She looked at him strangely.

"'Huh?' what?"

"You said 'No way buster', why?" Videl looked at him, seeing if he was being serious or not. Sadly, not one trace of him making a joke was anywhere on his face.

"You-you said that 'getting married be worth it…' and then I said that…" Gohan's eyes widened slightly. He was pretty positive that he didn't say that out loud.

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" Gohan bit his tongue, trying to figure out what to say to girl in front of him. He sighed (again). Why did he have suggest having to be 'blunt' anyway? He took in a breath, taking a moment longer to start.

"We're settling into the bond."

"The…what?"

"The bond - We're settling into it. We'll be deeper into more than likely the deeper we get with each other." Videl looked at him as if he were joking. She would have laughed at the idea until that little reminder _He's half Saiya-jin!_ Rang in her ears.

"Um…so we've…mated?" Gohan looked shocked at how she knew that but then quickly remembered the journal. He nodded.

"Yeah…pretty much." Videl remembered something else from the journals that he hadn't mentioned to her yet.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Anything I should know about now?"

-

A/N: Oooooo! All of this and yet it remains PG13, amazing or what? Lol. Oh yeah. THIS IS A PG13 FIC!!! NO REALLY SOUR CITRUS COMING. I don't write that… Okay… HEY! No footnotes! (How exciting…)

Should I even mention the hunt? That's going to be HARD!!! You guys say what though, I don't care.…


	14. CommunicationOn Line!

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I HAD NO FRIGGIN' IDEAS!!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!?!

-

Disclaimer: Just be happy I'm typing fan fiction!!!!

-

Chapter Fourteen: Communication…On line!  
-

Bulma bit her lip. Chichi had finally gotten out of her lab and she could work on a way to get communication back up to the ship. She put the green wire to the side for a moment and looked everything over again. She sighed and took off her lab coat showing a business suit beneath it. She walked out of her lab and to the garage where she grabbed one of the many capsules that aligned the room and hopped into the black car that came out of it.

She groaned to herself silently when she saw the building finally come into focus. Because the ship was technically 'hers', she had to explain to the _world_ why 'precious' Videl was gone. Don't get Bulma wrong, she respects Videl (she saw her kicking ass at the mall one day…), it was the reason she was 'precious' that got to her. She snorted.

__

I wonder what the girl thinks of being called 'precious'. She seems like she would hate it… Her and Gohan look so cute together!

Her mind was beginning to like Chichi's ideas. She smiled lightly when she remembered what she did last night to Trunks.

__

"Trunks?"

"Yeah, mom?" He was playing one of the many systems they had in the house.

"You know how I love you right?" Trunks looked out of the corner of his eye at her. She wanted him to do something and if it was chores…

"…Yes…"

"Oh good, then how soon can you give me grandchildren?" _Trunks actually started to answer that; being relieved that it wasn't chores._

"Oh, you can get 'em- …WHAT?!?!?!" His mom walked out into the hall laughing, Trunks yelling "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, MOM!!!" Behind her.

She grinned lightly again but the grin was wiped off her face when she saw the building where the press conference was going to be held. She sighed and parked her car, ignoring the lights and hisses of cameras as they went off in her face as she walked into the building. She groaned when she saw Hercule flexing by nearby mirror.

…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew…

Anyway… Bulma took her seat and waited silently for the conference to start. Maybe if she was lucky it would be postponed or something…

-

Gohan looked over the communication systems again. Videl sighed and walked up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and started to pull him backwards.

"Come on you dork, you've been at it for hours. You want some food or what? You've haven't had any since you've started working on all of this…" Gohan shook his head no and looked at the console again and Videl groaned. She was able to maneuver herself so that she was in front of Gohan and he wasn't able to see the console at all.

"Come on Videl, move!" He tried to lightly push her out of the way but surprisingly Videl held her ground. She shook her head.

"No way Gohan, you eat something and then you are allowed to come back to this…" She looked at the console, "…thing…alright?" Gohan sighed. He pretty much lost, sure, physically he could get out of this easily, but it seemed that whenever he touched her something happened to him that…I really can't write in here because the rating is 'PG13', SORRY!

Gohan walked into the kitchen and saw that Videl had made a LOT of noodles. He started eating them with a hunger that he probably knew that he had, just didn't acknowledge it. What is wrong with people always doing that these days?

Videl sat down beside him and grinned at her victory over him. Gohan looked up at her, feeling her stare, and blushed lightly from embarrassment.

Videl leaned back in her chair and looked up at her ceiling. She started to think aloud lightly, grabbing Gohan's attention.

"I wonder what's going on right now…I wonder what dad is doing…" She snorted to herself lightly, "He probably doesn't even know that I'm _gone_! At least…not really." She snorted again, "Someone would have told the mighty Hercule by now! Oh wait, maybe some of them are to _scared_ of him to do anything." She groaned and then looked at Gohan was now staring at her, a sandwich right in front of his mouth. He took a bite, chewed it slowly, swallowed, and didn't take his eyes off her. Finally, he started to speak.

"Um…are you okay Videl?" She blushed and brushed the thought away with her hand. She shrugged lightly.

"Just getting pissed at my dad in space." Gohan nodded his head.

"I know why you would."

"Huh?"

"Uh…never mind…"

-

Bulma groaned. She could not take this. She sat by a few high school students, all of who saw the blast off, the teacher, the city board members, Mirai Trunks; Hercule was at the podium.

"-AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE TWERP, I'M GONNA KILL KILL KILL HIM!" Bulma put her head into her hands before Hercule could get any farther. The audience was actually joining in and Hercule started to roar at them (OG…). She jumped in this little festivity. She looked at Mirai quickly and saw his face was red from holding in his laughter. She wanted to laugh too, sadly she had to put this bast- I mean 'strong man who saved the world' (sad, no?) back into his place.

"MR. SATAN YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Her voice echoed on the walls, actually beating Hercule's growl. He looked at her scared but was able to regain…uh…I'll get it, give me a sec! He was able to regain…regain…regain whatever it was he had in the first place…

"AND WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE IT WAS A FREAKING _ACCIDENT!_ BESIDES, IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO _ANYTHING_ YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I WAS WORKING ON THE COMMUNICATION SYSTEMS RIGHT NOW BUT-" She lowered her voice, much to mainly Trunks relief… "-you had to call a press conference, something we did not need entirely because the boy she is with probably knows the main control systems. The panels are very close to the same model that he was on when he was younger and he's been reading the manuals to other ones all his life. Mr. Satan, your daughter could not be in better hands." She crossed her arms over her chest and of course, imitating her husband whether she knows it or not. Glare? Included.

Hercule was actually able to get an argument to that.

"He's a BOY! In SPACE, with my DAUGHTER." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I know this believe it or not!" She groaned and grabbed the podium away from him. She pulled the mike down and leaned her arms onto the podium. "Son Gohan is extremely trustworthy and I really doubt that any of you hear even know how to open the ship's door. Don't you dare say something about Mr. Son. None of this is his fault, whether you believe me or not." A few hands started to raise and she pointed at one of them.

"What if Son wants to try something that…you know. … Well?" Bulma was clueless, not getting the man's intention. She knew that that usually went as 'sex' with squeamish people but GOHAN?! Hehehe, that's funny…

Finally it came to her. She started laughing her head up and gripped her sides.

"Go-Gohan do-do th-that? Oh please! Like he would do-do that!" Bulma regained her posture, biting the inside of her cheek but still… "Gohan…grew up with a fear of women." This sent a laugh through the crowd, Bulma pointed to her future self's son. "Just as Mirai here did." Mirai glared at her but she growled at him through the mike which actually freaked everybody out.

…figures.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Anyway, the communication fields probably just need a little tampering with alright? I'm going to do that right away and-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING IT NOW?!" Demanded Hercule. Bulma turned to looked at him shocked and…pissed (duh).

"BECAUSE YOU CALLED A STINKING PRESS CONFERENCE!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WASN'T NEEDED?!?!"

"I DID! Kami…" She nodded to Mirai. "Let's go." The two departed, no matter what Hercule said or did about it.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!" …He growled for some reason, don't ask me!

-

Gohan, as Videl told him he could, was working on the communication again. Videl watched him from her seat on her chair.

He was wearing a gray tank top that he found and a pair of shorts. She had to admit, he looked good… _real_ good. Videl snapped her eyes shut and scolded herself. _If I think like that I'm going to_ make _us do a repeat of…_ she blushed but kept on thinking about it anyway, not trying to hide it, _and that is what I want! I-I uh mean DON'T want!!!_ Videl groaned. _I don't have to convince myself…_ she thought silently, _I just have to act it out. If I try to not convince myself I'll end up making a fool of myself, not something that is really needed. Especially for another night of-_ Videl hit her head. _I BETTER BE GETTING SOME KIND OF_ GOOD _CREDIT FOR TRYING TO DO THIS!!_ Videl got up from her seat and stomped back into her room, not noticing that Gohan had stopped working.

__

I don't have to convince myself… - I just have to act it out. If I try to not convince myself I'll end up making a fool of myself - I BETTER BE GETTING SOME KIND OF GOOD _CREDIT FOR TRYING TO DO THIS!!_

Gohan slowly crawled out from under the console.

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't think that…"

-

Bulma put the last chip in and finished working the wires. She covered it up and flicked the switch. It took a while, about an hour actually, to start working. When it did she pressed a few buttons and waited silently for her call to get through since she wasn't exactly positive if it would work right away, or that it would work at all but she was pretty positive.

Her thoughts were correct when she heard a beep. She pressed 'Speak' on the TV/computer looking thing and started to talk.

"Gohan? Videl? Can either of you hear me?" She couldn't resist, "Roger? Can you hear me?" She giggled lightly and looked at the screen. It was pitch black but to get it to work, she needed a lot of work on the ship also, which is where Gohan was hopefully going to come in. It took a while and a whole lot of static but she finally got an answer.

"I can hear you Bulma."

-

A/N: The end of this chapter may be a little bogus but I've got a LARGE chapter coming next so…

SORRY IT WAS LATE!!!!!!!!!! I HAD TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE WB!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. You're on Candid Camera!

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: What's up? Nothing really to say here….read the story for crying out loud!!!

-

Disclaimer: What do you think?

-

Chapter Fifteen: You're on Candid Camera!

-

Videl watched silently as she saw Gohan working the wires under the console. She rolled her eyes at the now familiar scene. She heard Bulma say something but because of the static she couldn't really hear it. Luckily, Gohan apparently did.

"Press the button, will you Videl? Please?" Videl walked over to the console and peered at it. She snorted slightly.

"Which one?"

"The one with the with a wide mouth and a bunch of sideways v's coming out of it." Videl found it and pressed it.

"Got it."  
"Kay, now I'm going to need you to press that whenever Bulma is done speaking so that I can talk back to her… It'll be easier for me." Videl nodded her head as a muted 'yes', though she didn't reallly 'like' the job, it was the only way she could help at the moment.

She took her finger off of the button for a moment and Bulma came back on.

"Alright…now you already attached the gray wire to the gray spot on the back right? Good…"

Scenes like this were _very_ common for say…the next two hours. Finally, a slightly blurry picture of Bulma was able to come onto the screen.

"IT WORKED!" Bulma said jumping up and down. Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes but looked at Bulma to see if anything else was needed.

"Now what?" Videl asked the woman who had just calmed down. Bulma smiled.

"I guess you two are going to have a little tour of space!" Gohan shut his eyes and fell back into the chair as though he was in pain. Videl was starting to walk over to him when Bulma started laughing.

"Oh come on Gohan! You _know_ you want to! Vegeta and I went on one of 'these' a few years ago. It was so wond-" She kept on talking even though nobody was listening to her anymore.

"What…is…she…talking…about?" Videl asked slowly. Gohan blanched up at her.

"You…don't want to know."

-

Bulma turned off the communication after saying a quick bye to Gohan and Videl. She grabbed the phone and dialed the mayor of Satan City (She flinched slightly, knowing who the mayor _was…_). After a little talking and many efforts to get the guy on the other end to stop flirting with her, she finally had re-set up a conference.

She wondered for a moment whether or not she should have told that she was doing this to Gohan and Videl.

She shrugged. Videl probably would know why she did it and Videl could explain it to Gohan. No problem.

She grinned evilly.

__

Unless, of course, their doing something they shouldn't be…

Bulma laughed, the thought of Gohan trying something on Videl was still the funniest thing to her. She felt tears coming to her eyes. There was no way that Gohan would _ever_ do something like that.

-

Gohan watched Videl as she read more diary entries. He was confused though, didn't she finish reading the diary already?

"Aren't you done with the entries yet, or did she write more than one book or…?" Videl looked up at him and shook her head.

"She only wrote one book, the rest of them though are all pictures. Apparently she loved to draw… " Gohan nodded his head and they went back into the still silence that they were in before. He looked back at her when she gasped.

"Videl, what is it?" She smiled up at him, pointing to one of the pages. What he saw was what seemed like an underwater fairy land. It was done quite roughly and in pencil, or something close to it if she didn't make it on earth, but it looked just like it was supposed to anyway.

"I know this picture. We have a huge painted version in the library. It took me a while to recognize it since I've been in the library only like, twice my entire life. It matches the color scheme to. The painted version, everything was done in one of the colors you may expect to see for the creatures, you know? But then there's this pinkish, reddish like coating or whatever you want to call it, over it. I can't believe that my father actually tried to go and hide it!" Gohan nodded his head.

"That's one of the worst things you could do." Videl looked up at him confused so he kept on explaining. "Art is meant to be seen. Trying to hide it so that others can't see it is just…wrong really." Videl agreed silently and kept on looking at the pages. Gohan saw her eyes widen as she looked through all of them.

"Oh my Kami… this one is in my dad's office! And this is in his private gym!" She seemed really giddy now, seeing that her father left out more of her mother than she had at first thought he did.

"…and this one's in my room." She fingered the paper lightly, listening to the light rustle of paper from under her fingers. "I can't believe he never told me though…"

Gohan stood up from his chair and went into the gravity room that was on the ship. He better give her some time alone…

-

Videl blinked open her eyes. She yawned into her hand lightly and looked around. She figured that she must have fallen asleep in her chair. Getting the kinks out by stretching out of the position she was in before, she set out to find Gohan.

Looking in the obvious place for Gohan (the kitchen…) and not finding him there she looked in his room and still nothing. She heard a whoosh of air behind her and saw Gohan walking out of a room she had never been in but have seen Gohan enter a few times before.

"What's in there? Just a shower or something?" Gohan shook his head no.

"It's um…a Gravity Room. It's basically a training room where the gravity changes, making it more difficult for you." Videl nodded.

"Can I try? I haven't really trained at all since we took off!" Gohan shrugged and walked into the room. He went to the controls and started pressing a few things.

"Brace yourself." Right when Gohan said that, Videl felt a force starting to pull on her heavily. She was able to stay up though. Gohan turned to her. "It's on 2.5 times stronger than earth's normal gravity. You okay? Do you want to get used to it or…" Videl shook her head before she could finish.

"Just let me get used to it…" Gohan nodded.

"Walking around usually helps right away so…" Videl started to test moving around after a while and was pretty much happy that she didn't fall. She decided to strike up a conversation because just having him watch her walk around seemed a little…weird (How would _you_ feel?).

"So…how high is the gravity when you come in here?"  
"Normal."

"Haha, you know what I mean!"

"Um…I don't think I should…"

"I can probably take it…"  
"…okay…"

"Well?"

"987 times earth's normal gravity." Videl looked up at him to see if he was kidding or not. She nearly fell down, and the gravity didn't help much, when she saw that he wasn't joking.

"H-How? I mean…this is hard enough, but _that?_" Gohan shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Practice." Videl snorted and blew some hair out of her face.

"Apparently!" Videl tested punching for a moment and felt as if there was something sitting on her arm, about the weight of a cat so it was nothing hard. After that she tried kicking which was harder, but after a few minutes she got it.

She did some stretches when she felt the weight that was on her back increase. She looked at Gohan with a slight glare on her face.

"Did you change the gravity already? I wasn't ready you know!" Gohan shook his head no.

"Nah, the computer changes the gravity when it finds that your body is ready for it… if you want, I can change it back to the level you were at before…?" Videl shook her head no.

"Don't bother, I'm getting used to it anyway." Gohan nodded his head and the two stayed quiet for a few minutes. Getting bored, Gohan decided he might as well train since he was in here.

Since the gravity didn't actually do anything to him, he went over to one of the walls and started throwing ki blasts at it. Bulma made it so that they would ricochet off the wall and back to the person who threw it. Gohan threw and blocked a lot of them except one stray one passed his fingers and was about to hit Videl when he was there in a second.

Videl didn't even have time to see why Gohan came over and was a little pissed that he was beginning to disturb her.

"Do you _mind_?" Gohan put his hands up.

"Sorry…sorry…" Videl rolled her eyes and went back to her push-ups. She felt jealous of Gohan even though he did have a point like he said before…He did have quite a lot more time to practice in this gravity room thing…

Videl didn't notice the blinking red light that suddenly entered the room without a sound and neither did Gohan, which was mainly because he was thinking about something. Videl saw a red light come at her, heard Gohan curse (something still new to her!), and than saw Gohan jump in front of her. A few seconds later, all of it filled with silence, Videl decided to speak.

"What. The Hell. Was that." Gohan swallowed lightly and turned around to face her, both of them laying on their sides.

"That… well um, that was a …that was a ki ball…" Videl raised her eyebrow.

"A Ki ball? What's that?" Gohan looked around but it didn't look as though he was panicking, which made Videl happy seeing as he wasn't not going to not try to tell her (is that right?). 

"It's basically a ball with your energy inside it I guess… Its harmless when you want it to be and one of the most dangerous things imaginable when you want to use it as a weapon… That's the best I can explain it…sorry…" Videl understood what he said mostly though and her eye lightened up.

"That is so cool! You've got to teach me!" Gohan looked at the floor for a moment thinking.

"I don't know Videl…"

-

Meanwhile

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen! People who are acting like idiots! Please calm down! For crying out loud! Geesh! Anway, I have good news. Gohan, the boy who Hercule here says is an evil menace, terrible being, etc. helped me hook up the camera so that we will be able to actually seem them in space, not just hear their voices. Now, if you would all settle down…please… I'll turn the camera on." Everyone in the room quieted down immediately. Bulma snorted.

__

Figures.

-

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Gohan? Pretty please? We can use it to take up time on the ship! PLEASE?!" Gohan shook his head, still worried about the idea.

"I don't know Videl, I mean…" Videl grinned at him.

"What if I do this…"

"Do what?" Videl brought her face up to meet Gohan's just as the red light stopped blinking and just stayed red.

The camera caught them kissing.

-

Bulma stared at the screen in shock along with everyone else. Gohan actually… He did… Her eyes widened when Gohan brought his arms around her waist and the kiss deepened. She bit her lip.

"Oh shit…" She whispered. Everyone who was at the last press conference was here today again, all of them staring silently at the screen.

Shocking or nto, Hercule was the first to speak up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Bulma flinched, but didn't say anything, still being in shock.

On the screen, Gohan's head snapped up and Videl looked at him confused. Everyone in the room nearly died when they heard her talk.

__

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"I thought I heard your dad…" Videl snorted.

__

"My dad? We're in space, I _really doubt that you can hear my dad Gohan."_ Gohan shook his head. He looked around the room and then looked directly into the camera and flinched. _"Shit."_ Videl looked up and saw the camera.

__

"What the hell is that?"

"A camera."

"Oh.

Bulma walked up to the microphone and pressed something. They could hear her voice on the ship.

"Hello Videl…Gohan." Gohan blushed slightly.

__

"Hi." He squeaked out. Videl blushed and waved at the camera.

__

"Hi." She followed his lead…

"I um…guess I should have…" Bulma fake coughed while searching for words, "…guess I should have give you more… _time…_" Both teenagers coughed. "Or at least warned you I guess." Hercule pushed Bulma aside. Mirai Trunks caught her before she fell down though.

"Dad's watching this at home if I'm right…" He whispered into her ear, "I'm sure he's going to be here in a sec so…be ready." She nodded her head and stood up. She dusted herself off and walked up to Hercule who was currently yelling at the two teenagers.

"…HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA CHOP YOU UP INTO ITSY BITSY PIECES AND HAVE YOU FOR DINNER!!! THEN I'M GONNA THROW YOU U-" Let me rephrase that… He was currently yelling at GOHAN, not Videl.

Before Hercule could finish his next comment that Bulma knew wasn't going to be pretty, she yelled, that being the only way to get everyone's attention.

"LISTEN UP!" When it was quiet she nodded. "Good, now Hercule, move it."  
"WHAT THE HELL FOR?! I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT THE TWERP!!" Bulma glared at him.

"My husband is coming and I believe you two have been acquainted before. Don't. Try. Me."

-

Videl was confused. She tuned out her father's ranting and turned to Gohan.

"Her husband? Why would my dad be afraid of her husband? That, and how are they acquainted? You've got to keep me up to date Gohan!" Gohan chuckled lightly.

"I guess so…" Videl looked up at him expectantly.

"Well?" Gohan nodded his head and brought his whispered into her ear so that nobody but her would hear him.

"Remember when I told you about Saiya-jins?" Videl nodded her head yes. "Well, he's the prince." Videl bit her lip to keep from laughing. Man was her dad in for it!

-

Polrei looked out the window. The would come soon. The possessions, the property, everything that was Live, would be his.

-

A/N: I'm FINALLY done!!! Ff.Net was not being a friend! Whenever I was ready to update, it was down dammit! Lol! Well, REVIEW!!!!!!!


	16. Time Flies

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Let's all kill a certain website, shall we?

Oh yeah, if u guys want to read this story, the way things are looking I'm going to be posting mainly on my site. Also, if u guys just want to read something you can join the mailing list, I send updates on my site through that too…

-

Disclaimer: puh-LEEZE!

-

Chapter Sixteen: Time Flies…

-

It had been three and a half weeks since that last er…meeting… with Bulma and her father. Videl shuddered lightly. She remembered Gohan telling her something about her father may no longer have the title of the 'Strongest man on earth!'. She asked him why and Gohan coughed lightly into his hands lightly before answering.

__

"Vegeta may have um… beat him up…"

"Ouch…"

Suddenly, red lights started to flash and Videl started to panic basically because it seemed like one of those alarms in old movies. 

Videl walked into the control room, or rather ran. An odd sound echoed through the ship and worried her. She ran straight into Gohan who was in front of the console. Again. She groaned.

"For Kami's sake Gohan! What the hell is going on?" He spared a glance at her and looked back at the many buttons and switches.

"It's time for us to land." Videl nodded her head but then what he actually said came into her head.

"Oka-WHAT?!" Gohan sat down and coughed lightly.

"Um, Videl? You may want to sit down…" Videl did what he said and buckled in. Suddenly a mask fell down in front of her but not one for Gohan.

"What's this?" Gohan looked back at her and saw the breathing mask.

"That's for oxygen. The computer scans you and it can tell whether or not you need a mask to survive the landing…or make it easier." Videl nodded her head. She then noticed again that Gohan didn't have one.

"What about your mask? Don't you need one." Gohan shook his head no.

"I have had some really tough training lately." Gohan shivered lightly and unbuckled himself when he saw Videl have a little trouble with the mask.

He pushed something on it and then lightly pushed the mask to her. Videl then proceeded to tie the back tightly so that it didn't come off if something went wrong. Gohan sat back in his seat and pressed something. He would have buckled himself in had the ship not started shaking and bumping big time then. Videl looked at him worried but then noticed that he was starting to pull himself back into the chair, regardless of the rocking that was going on. He buckled up and calmly closed his eyes. Videl snorted under the mask.

__

Figures.

It was like that for about half an hour and Videl did _not_ feel good. In fact, she felt rather…sick. _I really hope this ends soon…_ She thought silently. Right when she said that the screen started to clear and she could see the ground was coming closer. She couldn't help but feel excited.

When the ship touched down she had the mask off of her in a second along with her seatbelt. Gohan grinned up at her from where he sat.

"Excited?" Videl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Believe it or not, not _everyone_ has gone into space Son Gohan!" Gohan rolled his eyes and looked at the screen again.

"Believe it or not, I was like five or six when I went in to space Satan Videl!" Gohan squeaked up his voice, making Videl hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm laughing sooooo hard, you have _no_ idea." Gohan smirked at her and the two walked out of the ship. Videl coughed when the door opened because some dust flitted through. She coughed lightly again and opened her eyes. She saw Gohan looking over the landscape carefully.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" She asked him. Gohan grinned at her and shrugged.

"Civilization really. We're lucky though, apparently Bulma and Vegeta landed here when they went on their 'cruise'" Gohan shivered lightly and Videl had a pretty good reason why, even though it wasn't very pretty to her. 

"So…where are we going?" She asked and Gohan pointed over the mountains.

"Over there, I felt all types of different ki's over there…" Videl looked at him and then at the spot he was pointing at. 

"I'll um…take your word for it…"

-

Chichi had stars in her eyes. Her baby was in space, again, but now for a _very_ good reason. She was going to get grandchildren soon she could feel it. She heard about the press conference and what Gohan did in front of everyone there. She sighed happily, finally all of her hard work on raising that boy was beginning to pay off, and soon because of it she was going to get grandchildren.

YESYESYES!!!!!!!

-

It took a while for Gohan to convince Videl to let him fly her over to the place where he felt ki's bustling every which way. Videl was sulking slightly in his arms as he flew over some more mountains. She was kind of shocked, a lot of the landscape was really…desolate or whatever the word she wanted was. Gohan stopped flying and just stayed in midair for a second, Videl looked up at him confused.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I was just shot at!"

"What?! By who?" She looked over and she couldn't see anything. "Are you just trying to trick me or something Gohan? Because if you are I'm going to-" but before Videl could finish her threat, something whizzed passed her ear. She wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck by instinct. Gohan twisted his arm back and caught the object. Bringing it up close to his face he saw that it looked like an ordinary bullet except for the fact that it was the color of the sand below them.

It hard a small marking on it that he didn't quite understand. He did however understand that when it started to shake it was probably something that he um… *cough* _shouldn't_ be holding…

He threw it over the left side of him (so he knew it wouldn't blow up the ship or hurt Videl…or anything else for that matter…). Just as he predicted the small piece blew up creating a pretty big sized crater. He looked back over to where the shot came from, but this time felt for ki's. It took him a while but he finally felt them. 

"They're wearing something that lowers their ki immensely, they _have_ to be…" Videl looked up at him confused from his quiet mumble.

"What do you mean?" Gohan looked down at her again as though he was (re)seeing her for the first time… He looked back over to where the ki's were.

"The ki's, they're way to low and so I think they may be wearing something that conceals them, or makes them seem lower so they seem like they aren't a threat. I wonder…" Videl looked back up at him as he slowly started to lower. The shots started to slow down themselves.

Gohan went over to the ledge of the cliff and looked around.

"Hello?" The sound went back and forth, echoing for who knows how long. Gohan heard something below them and he walked over to the other side and looked down.

What he saw shocked him slightly. It was one of the inhabitants of the planet obviously. Whoever it was, was covered in fur, neatly groomed and in some type of uniform.

"Who're you?" The creature looked at him strangely and Gohan began to notice the face, the tail, the ears, and the…paws?! Gohan hit his head with his palm. "I'm such an idiot…" He mumbled. He looked back at the guy who was still looked at him curiously. Videl walked over beside him and nearly screamed, what stopped her strangely enough is the fact that Gohan started to talk…well, she _guessed_ he was talking…

"Iya tero kilana Motiyor Namek?" Videl was able to pick up the 'Namek' part from the time when Gohan told her about them. Well, mainly about Dende and Piccolo anyway, but that was fine with her.

Whoever, or whatever the creature was nodded his head affirmative. Videl walked over to him and hit his arm slightly. Gohan looked over at her confused and then nodded his head, remembering the little fact that she couldn't _speak_ Namek. He said something to the cat like creature again and it nodded, it climbed up and started to straighten itself out as Gohan talked to her.

"These guys can speak Namek, I guess I'll have to be the interpreter huh?" Videl nodded her head and Gohan turned to looked back at the other… _person_ who was up there with him. Currently, the fuzzy creature was talking on a radio type contraption. He put it away and looked at Gohan.

" Okjiyo do Okjiya? Hor iuyo jio gref Vegeta-Jema." Gohan nodded his head yes rapidly.

"Hai- I uh mean, Higye" Videl hit his shoulder at the mention of Vegeta.

"What did they ask you?"

"Huh? Oh, first they said 'Boy and Girl' in their language and then they asked if I knew Vegeta." Videl nodded her head at him. The being nodded it's head and talked into the receiver like thing again. Videl bit her lip lightly waiting for something to happen.

The creature put the radio thing back into his pocket and looked at Gohan, ignoring Videl completely.

"Reyi pesta seeka. Teras gyro Okjiya?" Gohan looked back at Videl.

"He asked if we wanted a place to stay, that and what do I want done with the girl." Videl's eyes widened and she was about to screech to the 'man in uniform' when she saw him with a smirk. She growled at him and his eyes widened.

"Calm down Videl! I'm gonna get in trouble if you keep acting like that." Videl huffed and turned away from the two. They talked a while longer when she felt Gohan tug at her waist. She looked back up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Well…?"

"Come on, he's going to let us talk with some of the elders, we may get to meet some of the village folk too…" Videl put her arms around his neck as they seemed to be going a LOT faster this time around than last…

When they landed, it was in a very, very dense forest and/or jungle. Videl didn't seem to know which. Anyway, the creature left the two and fog started to settle in while he was gone Gohan looked down at the girl who just climbed out of his arms.

"It's gonna be about half an hour before he comes back here. He's going to tell his counsel that we're here and that we'd like to get some supplies. I wonder if this is one of the trading colonies…" He mused the last part, Videl looked confused again. She tugged on his sleeve lightly.

"What do mean by 'trading colonies'?" Gohan looked down at her quickly.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that if this was one of the trading colonies we may be able to get us some more clothes." Videl nodded at the idea. Some more clothes would be _very_ nice right now. All she had was a few pairs and she's getting tired of wearing the same things over and over again, even if she's in space and the only person who'll be seeing her is Gohan.

It kind of shocked Videl that she even wanted to change her clothing that much since she usually wore the same looking clothes everyday.

Gohan sat down by one of the trees and the fog seemed to get thicker. Videl followed his lead and sat down on the right side of him. They stayed silent for a few moments thinking about what has happened so far. Gohan looked over at Videl for a while and Videl finally felt his stare. When she turned to look at him, he blushed slightly but didn't stop looking at her.

"What?" Videl asked nervously. Gohan shrugged slightly.

"I have the strongest urge imaginable to kiss you right now." Videl's eyes widened slightly and her hung open slightly. Gohan took advantage of it and kissed her quickly before she could close her mouth, or before she could even say no. Thus started the first kiss since that embarrassing episode with the camera the other day a few weeks ago. Videl deepened the kiss only slightly, so that he didn't get any ideas. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they came up for air.

Videl looked at Gohan confused. "Why'd you do that?" Her voce didn't hold any rudeness or mocking, she was honestly confused. Gohan looked her back straight in the eye.

"I already told you. I felt like it." Videl hit his shoulder lightly but raised up her head again to take another kiss in which Gohan happily obliged.

Videl pulled herself into Gohan's lap after the second kiss and snuggled in and closed her eyes. Gohan brushed her hair lightly with his fingers and closed his eyes himself. It's been awhile since he just had a nap…

Gohan awoke about ten minutes later when he felt something shaking him. He looked up at the being that brought them here in the first place. Videl was still asleep and Gohan knew that the other guy was relieved, since now he didn't have to stop all the time and translate for her.

"Grye te hitya." _Let's Go._ Gohan nodded his head and carefully pulled himself up, keeping Videl asleep in his arms. She roused slightly but snuggled closer into his chest. Gohan looked down at her but looked up quickly at the alien's grunt. He blushed slightly and began to follow him.

It took about ten minutes for the two, flying, to make it to an entirely different part of the jungle. Gohan had to admit, the city was most definitely something to be proud of. It looked like an Aztec like temple from back on earth. He looked down and saw that the city was bustling with activity and even saw some of the smaller children pointing up at him and saying "Joli Okjiue!" _Look Mommy!_ A few siblings and mothers did look up and were very shocked to see someone other than a usual guard of solider flying over them.

Gohan looked at the alien and asked "Poy reg de fer detji feri?" _You don't get visitors often, ne?_ The alien looked back at him and glared.

"Utir." _No._ Gohan whistled slightly, trying to make sure that he doesn't get annoyed. That wasn't the um…best idea in the world… or different planet… or whatever… ~_~

They landed at the bottom of the steps and started to climb. Gohan figured there must be something religious about them because otherwise they probably could have _flown _to the top…

It took a bit but they finally reached the top of the stairs. The doors opened to them and the alien walked in. Gohan followed and saw the alien kneel about fifteen feet from the door. Gohan did the same, just bowing his head only slightly though, considering that Videl may not like it much if he put his head any lower because of um… well, anyway…

He stood up following the being and looked in front of him. What he saw was an ancient looking alien. The ancient had black fur that was graying at some points, with golden bands all around it. It's eyes were covered by what Gohan presumed were bangs. He waited silently, wondering what it would do. Finally, it talked in Namek.

"Uio yrt?" _Are you lost?_ Gohan nodded his head no.

"Utir. Ioi yuit moiy yert." _No. We just need some supplies._

"oyi sut haf?" _Why have you landed here?_ Gohan was getting nervous. Whoever these aliens were, were freaking him out…

"Poisa sret hig yu glko…" _It was the closest planet…_ Gohan began to notice that it wasn't just the ancient and other being with them, but about twenty other guards were situated around the room. _Talk about protection…_ he looked back at the ancient, waiting for an answer.

"Jir ta Vegeta-Jema?" _Are you friends with Prince Vegeta?_ Gohan thought about that one for a bit before answering.

"Um… Uio gi inu ut red hit rt." _That depends on what you mean by 'friends'_ Gohan could have sworn that he heard the ancient laugh. Hopefully that's a good thing…

"Yur ti Vegeta-Jema yui kija motep. Opi his. Yiuts! Kili gid re ger rog!" _I know Vegeta, as you apparently do too…_ _We'll help you. Yiuts! Lead them to one of the better guest rooms!_ Gohan breathed out a sigh of relief. The one named Yiuts, who happened to be the guard they first met, walked under a grass cover, having Gohan follow him again.

Gohan sighed silently as they finally came to a room. Yiuts opened the door and handed something to Gohan stiffly. Gohan caught it in his hand as Yiuts left the room, closing the door behind him. Gohan snorted slightly and looked at the paper in his hand.

The words were in Namek and Gohan was happy he knew some of them on it, considering Dende didn't teach him as much about writing the language as he had the language itself.

He was able to piece it together so he got this.

__

Dear visitor

You and your mate-

Gohan wondered briefly if they got that from Vegeta but thinking about it, he figured that Saiya-jins don't have to be the only ones with 'mate' as the word for life partner or whatever…

__

-will be able to get some new clothes in the marketplace tomorrow when the second sun begins to rise.

Gohan figured the suns were somehow placed much closer than the ones on Namek, thus making this planet still have night, though maybe two or three hours at the longest. That and they only have two suns but oh well…

__

The counsel will meet you that night. Be presentable. You will have assistance. Our ancient will see you after you get your rest.

It was signed but Gohan couldn't figure out what it said. He shrugged. It was probably just from Yiuts or something. That guy REALLY like staying quiet…

Gohan shrugged again, he may as well get some sleep like the letter said. He took his shoes, leaving his gi and went into the bed along with Videl. He wrapped his arms around her waist, only having her turn around and cuddle more or so with him. Gohan put his chin on top of her head and let his eyes droop as he started to go to sleep.

Today was a loooooooooong day, he deserves a little sleep.

-

A/N: DONE!!! Videl and Gohan have been in space for over a month!!!! AND FLUFFINESS IS GOOD! Lol, Hopefully you guys liked that chapter! I g2g, cya!


	17. Don't Worry

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Sigh…I'm bored. What's a girl to do? You know…'cept do sports (Many of which I hate. I only like a few… ~_~) lol, anyway, READ ON!

-

Disclaimer: Hehehe, that's funny.

-

Chapter Seventeen: Don't worry…

-

Videl opened her eyes groggily and for the first time in days felt a soft heat on her skin. Opening her eyes she indeed saw the sunlight pouring into the room. She grinned lightly and put her head down back into the pillow. They landed on a nice living planet, much like earth except for inhabitants, got a nice bed, a great host and two very strong arms holding her to their owner…

Videl's eyes snapped open and looked down. Gohan's arms, though felt _very_ nice on her, probably shouldn't have been _on_ her at all… She looked at them a little longer and shrugged.

It wasn't like her dad could _do_ anything.

She laid back down and tried to get back to sleep but was jostled a little bit later. Gohan pulled her hair whispered.

"It's time to get up…"

"I don't want to…" She _really_ didn't want to. She _really_ liked this position…

"We're going shopping today." She mumbled something and turned a little more, telling she wasn't to excited about it.

"Come on Videl. Please…" She grumbled again. "Fine. Have it your way." Videl felt him leave the bed and mumbled something else again. She pulled herself up and looked down at herself. She and Gohan both wore their clothes to bed, making sure that nothing 'bad' happened again. Well… they were actually to tired to do anything anyway so…

She straightened out her clothes more or less and just gave up. Hopefully the ancient wouldn't mind that a few wrinkles were still in her clothes…

She looked back at Gohan who was putting on his shoes and watched him for a second before following with her own shoes.

A knock echoed silently in their room and Gohan went over to answer it.

"Yes."

"Yetti ilea motep?" _Are you ready to go?_ Gohan rolled his eyes and nodded yes when he saw Videl walking over to them.

"Let's do this." he whispered silently. He felt Videl behind him and the trio started walking. It took a while to get there, not that the two of them minded (Gohan's stomach did though… it makes _really_ loud sounds which anyone in the halls soon found out. It echoed really well…). Through most of the 'tour', both of them were looking at the paintings. One _really_ got Gohan's attention.

"Hey! That one looks like a hotdog!" Videl slapped him on the back of her head, and rolled her eyes. He was sad…

The two finally made it to the breakfast hall and were seated quickly. The doors on one side of the richly decorated room opened and the ancient looking cat walked in again. Everyone in the room bowed and left quietly. Gohan and Videl looked at each other wondering the same thing. _Do we have to do that?_ Luckily, the ancient didn't seem to mind.

He started talking to Gohan for obvious reasons (he was the only one who understood him…) and then passed him a nifty little bracelet looking thing. Gohan looked at it for a moment and then back up to the ancient.

"Treh icea goi?" _What's this for?_ The ancient nodded his head over to Videl who looked a little left out on everything. Gohan nodded after the ancient spoke and slid it onto her arm. Videl looked down at the contraption and than at Gohan. She saw that he was receiving one of his own.

"What are these?" She whispered.

"They're um… I guess you can say translators. Here you need this to make them work too…" Gohan clipped a small metal piece behind her ear. She looked at Gohan who was putting on the piece behind his ear.

"Why are you getting one?" He grinned at her sheepishly.

"I only know Namek and enough of Saiya-jin to make a decent conversation." Videl nodded her head at him.

"Oh… "

"Yeah."

"What are the bracelets for?" Gohan rolled his eyes.

"The _bracelets_ are to keep our blood pressure at the right rate. Playing with your brainwaves can have negative effects on your body…" Videl looked down at the bracelets and then to him, slight shock on her face.

"What?!" Gohan was now working very hard at trying to calm Videl down, while the ancient found it all amusing.

-

After they finished their meal, the two were escorted to the marketplace. Videl loved the way it looked, it looked like it came out of one of her fairy tale books from when she was younger.

She was currently looking at dresses, since this society distinguished females from males (to much for Videl's comfort). It was hard to find a good fit for her since the beings on the planet, who she learned later on were called 'Tera-jins', all had fur covering them. She finally found one that fit everything except the front. The lady who was working there took it from her and fixed it slightly so that it fit her. She got two other dresses and then left the store.

Walking out she saw that Gohan had some things himself in what looked like one of his school duffel bags. Videl wondered silently where he one of those and then dismissed the thought.

She didn't exactly care…

She walked over to him and gave him her packages. He looked at her confused.

"What are these for?"

"I want you to carry them."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"But, _why_?"

"I already told you!"

"I've got my own."

"And I don't care." Gohan glared at her silently as he took the packages. That wasn't faaaaaaaaair…

They walked around a little longer and got tired. The two of them walked to the outskirts of the small town and rested in the forest that they must have come from before. They leaned on each other for a while, letting themselves get used to their surroundings.

Videl looked up at Gohan when she felt him tense up a little bit. She around, trying to see why he was tensing up.

"What's wrong Gohan?" He looked around again and finally calmed down. He looked at Videl and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Videl, but I could've sworn that I heard something." Right after he said that, both heard a few light whispers. Videl could hear them but couldn't figure out what they were saying. Gohan on the other hand…

"I told you he would hear us!" Said a small voice. It sounded to be about… eight, nine years old, at least that's what Gohan thought.

"You did not! Besides, he can't hear us now!" Gohan smirked slightly.

"Wanna bet?" He heard two small 'eeps' and than silence. He looked over at the tree that he figured they were hiding behind.

"You can come out you know." Videl glared up at Gohan. How come _she_ couldn't hear these guys?

Two small children slowly stepped away from the tree. One was a girl, who seemed to be older, and was wearing a light blue dress that made her brown fur seem even darker. He looked at the other and what he got was an _extremely_ tiny boy.

"I'm Gohan. You guys are…?" The girl spoke first again.

"I'm Aisha." [1] Gohan nodded and then looked back at the…pile of fluff. Gohan raised an eyebrow at it.

"and…?" Aisha looked down beside her and back to Gohan.

"That's Talon."

"Talon?"

"Uh huh." Gohan nodded.

"Cool." He felt a small pain in his stomach as Videl hit him. "Ow, what was that for?" Videl just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm Videl." Everything went quiet after that, since no one actually knew what to say. Aisha was the one to break the silence once again.

"Um… I hope you don't mind me asking…" Gohan shook his head.

"Ask away." The girl nodded.

"How come you don't have fur?" Gohan looked at her confused but just shrugged it off. She probably hasn't seen many different types of aliens…

"Well-"

"And why are you hold each other like that?"

"That's for your pare-"

"Are you strong?"

"I-"

"Why's your hair like that?"  
"It just-"

"What's with the clothes you were wearing before?"  
"Well-"

"Are you going to answer any of my questions or not? Ugh, men." Gohan glared silently at her while Videl laughed. Suddenly the little fluff ball at Aisha's feet started to move.

"Just be happy you don't live with her." Gohan grinned at him lightly.

"Lucky me."  
"Hey! I heard that!" Videl giggled a little bit but stopped when she noticed that well… she was _giggling_.

Gohan looked up all of a sudden soon followed by Aisha, and supposedly the fluff ball. Gohan figured he had so much fur, they covered up his ears. He still wasn't sure if the thing was an entirely different species though… nah.

Videl rolled her eyes again. "Wonderful. On a planet where, for positive, I have the _worst_ hearing. Lovely." Gohan play slapped her.

"Aw, come on Videl. Lighten up." Gohan stood up all of a sudden, making Videl fall out of his lap.  
"You're in trouble Son Gohan." Gohan looked down at her calmly.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm running off to hide right now, full speed. Pretty fast huh? Oh an-hey! Ow! That hurt!" Gohan was currently nursing the growing lump on the back of his head.

"You deserved it! Hey, what were you guys hearing before?" Gohan looked clueless for a moment but then remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Some lady was calling for Aisha and Talon. Nothing to worry about…hopefully. That's also why the two of them are gone." For the first time, Videl noticed that the two of them were alone. Again.

"Heh, now what?" Gohan just shrugged."

"How am I supposed to know?" Videl glared at him.

"Well you're a bunch of help."

"Never said I wasn't." Videl growled at him and stood up. Gohan looked at her hair and noticed again that the bottom was becoming the glowing tint again. You would only notice it if you were looking for it though. Gohan wondered why her hair changed color but just shrugged it off.

As long as it didn't do anything bad to Videl, it was okay.

Gohan looked up to see where the sun was. He tried his best to figure out what time it was but shrugged.

"I'm going back to the room or whatever. You wanna come with me?" Videl shook her head no.

"That's ok. I'll be there later. Ja."

"Ja." With that, Gohan started walking through the marketplace again, leaving Videl in the forest.

-

Videl yawned as she opened up the door and walked in. She took off white tank top, leaving her in the pink undershirt, and took off her shorts. She jumped into the bed and turned her head. She saw her capsule on the small bed stand that was on her side of the bed. She grabbed it and opened it. She looked through it and noticed her CD player. She checked the back and noticed she had batteries in it. She set it on the bed stand and pressed play. When the sound filled the room, she remembered that she let Erasa borrow it one day and that this was more than likely _her_ CD… She let if run anyway. No reason not to…

__

When moonlight crawls along the street   
Chasing away the summer heat   
Footsteps outside somewhere below   
The world revolves I let it go   
We build our church above this street 

Videl heard something from the bathroom and Gohan stepped out in a pair of boxers. She blushed lightly and was slightly annoyed that Gohan had _yet_ to notice her…

Gohan was humming something, he stopped though when he let his senses take over. Since when did they have this music…in _space?_ He listened for a moment and blushed. He turned around and noticed Videl looking at him a little agrivated on the bed… He bit his lip and walked over to the bed. If he wanted some shut eye he would have to.

__

  
We practice love between these sheets   
The candy sweetness scent of you   
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you   
And all I have to do is hold you   
There's a racing in my heart   
I am barely touching you   


He walked around the bed and pulled up the covers. He turned around so that he was facing Videl's back. She turned around slowly and faced him. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"How was your day?"

"You know you sound incredibly corny when you say that right?"

"I was just wondering." Videl was silent for a moment and Gohan started to get a little freaked out.

"Uh…Videl?"_  
[Chorus]   
  
Turn the lights down low   
Take it off   
Let me show   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
Turn me on   
Never stop   
Wanna taste every drop   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin   
A kiss that lingers takes me in   
I fall asleep inside of you   
There are no words   
There's only truth   
Breathe in Breathe out   
There is no sound   
We move together up and down   
We levitate our bodies soar   
Our feet don't even touch the floor   
And nobody knows you like I do   
The world doesn't understand   
But I grow stronger in your hands   
_

Videl looked at Gohan a little while longer before bringing her lips up to his and kissing him lightly. Gohan was surprised for a little bit but started to make it a little deeper. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck as Gohan did likewise to her waist.

__

  
[Chorus]   
  
Turn the lights down low   
Take it off   
Let me show   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
Turn me on   
Never stop   
Wanna taste every drop   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
  
Turn the lights down low   
Take it off   
Let me show   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
Turn me on   
Never stop   
Wanna taste every drop   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
  
We never sleep we're always holdin' hands   
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans   
I feel like a better man   
Just being in the same room   
We never sleep there's just so much to do   
Too much to say   
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you   
Insatiable the way I'm loving you   


Videl pushed him away slightly.

"You know we can't do this…" Gohan nodded.

"I remember.

"…So do I."

"…"

"…" They looked at each other for a little while longer but brought their lips together again.

__

  
[Chorus]   
  
Turn the lights down low   
Take it off   
Let me show   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
Turn me on   
Never stop   
Wanna taste every drop   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
  
Turn the lights down low   
Take it off   
Let me show   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
Turn me on   
Never stop   
Wanna taste every drop   
My love for you   
Insatiable

Videl turned slightly to turn off her CD player and snuggled up to Gohan. She kissed his cheek silently and wrapped her arms around his neck again. His hold still on her waist.

-

A/N: Heh, I was thinking of making this lime but decided against it. Oh, I've got fair this week so that's going to be slowing me down. Sorry guys. After that, I've got a hospital appointment and the certain hospital that I have to go to is about two or three states away so that may postpone me from updating and then school is starting again soon. My first year as a high schooler… A Freshman… o boy.

[1] - DarkHeart81 gave me this one. YES, it is from Outlaw Star…


	18. Don't Kill Me

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm getting back on track during fair time…I don't think my mom likes this idea very much…lol!

-

Disclaimer: Um…

-

Chapter Eighteen: Don't Kill Me…

-

Gohan awoke groggily and looked down the bed only to see Videl yet again. He tried to tell what time it was judging from the two suns but just gave up on it. He hoped that they weren't late for supper… A light grumble came from his stomach which woke Videl up.

"Oh please…" She groaned to herself, as she was now used to the sound of his stomach echoing through the ship for all those weeks.

"Hey! I'm _hungry_!" He argued back lightly. He sat up and looked down at himself. He grabbed some of the new clothes he got which was a white shirt, a brown vest that tucked into his pants which were a dark blue. She looked over at him to see what he was doing.

"What are you putting that on for?" Gohan looked back at her as he was putting on his shoes.

"Supper." Videl rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe how much you _eat_!" Gohan looked back at her and grinned.

"What can I say?" She threw a pillow at him when they heard a knock on their door. Gohan got up to answer it.

"Yes?" The guard glared at him lightly for no reason.

"I am to escort you to the feast." He said plainly. Gohan's eyes lit up.

"FOOD!" The cat winced slightly and he was able to hear Videl muttering something like 'I don't know him from this moment on…'

-

They entered the large room quickly. Videl's eyes looked around the area. There were so many different types of beings here. She wrapped her arm around Gohan a little tighter. She glared at him when she saw at how easily he took all of them in.

Than again he probably knew more about any of them did he about his classmates so…

She laughed a little at that. Gohan got along better in the middle of space than he did in the middle of gym class.

Looking around again, she noticed that some of them even looked liked Nameks. She looked over at Gohan who was engrossed in a conversation with an alien that had light yellow markings on purple skin. Videl tugged his arm lightly and Gohan looked over at her.

"What's going on?" Gohan looked at her blankly and shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" Videl looked at him and than brought her hand up to her forehead.

"He doesn't even know what's going on and he still…yeesh!" Videl looked back over at him and glared, leaving Gohan to stand there and wonder why.

Videl also wouldn't leave his side, considering the fact that she didn't know anything that was going on, or for that matter, anyone.

She was pondering about going over and meeting some of the other races females (she hoped) when one the guards ( _another_ one) came in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to-" Videl zoned out it. It was only natural though, she went to so many parties that started like that with her dad, and were usually about her dad, that she got sick of it. Who could blame her?

She started paying more attention to her surroundings. She heard a knock on the window that not even Gohan heard, as he was listening with much interest to what the man was saying at the moment.

She moved over to it and looked out. She saw none other than Aisha.

"Aisha! What are you doing here? She grinned up at her.

"I was going to ask for some food…so…can I get some?" Videl glared at her but shrugged, seeing as how the girl started to cower away from her.

"It hasn't started yet, but I'll give you some food when I come outside say in…half and hour? As long as Gohan doesn't eat it…" She grumbled under her breath silently. The girl nodded and looked behind her.

"What are you doing?" Videl looked up quickly at her question.

"There are guards swarming the place. Talon is watching for them though, while I ask for food. Thanks! See you in a bit!" Videl nodded.

"Same to you!" She looked back and saw that Gohan was looking at her, noticing that she was gone. He nodded to her.

"I heard the end of the conversation, I'll try not eat it all." Videl blushed lightly and started to walk with everyone else into the dining room.

"Do you know what's going on now?" Gohan nodded.

"It's basically a feast in honor of treaty that was made a while ago. We were invited as they gave us clothes as guests." Videl nodded and took her seat by Gohan. The food was all set out, being done so while everyone was in the room when the guy was talking.

"As we are all here…EAT!" A small chuckle went through the guests. Videl looked at all the food and didn't have to slightest clue what was what.

"Um…Gohan?" Gohan looked over at her quickly. His plate already had about 1/3 of the food at his spot, which was okay. That's why there was more food in that spot than any other area on the table.

"Aahh I-gel?" Videl glared at him.

"Swallow." Gohan obeyed.

"Yea Videl?"

"What _is_ everything?" Gohan looked at the food and than noticed that even _he_ didn't have the slightest clue of what he was eating.

"Uh… Just eat Videl! You don't like it, you don't have to eat it!" Videl looked at the food, to him, than back to the food again. She put some onto her plate slowly, but than, remembering her promise to Aisha, put a little more onto it.

The night went on until Videl excused herself and Gohan. Gohan was literally ready to cry from being torn away from so much food.

"Beautiful…Beautiful food…" Videl rolled her eyes. She was able to use the napkin as a small pouch to hold food for Aisha and Talon.

Gohan kept his promise and didn't eat the food.

When they got outside, they started looking for Aisha and/or Talon.

"Where are those two?" Videl whispered. Gohan would have said something had Aisha not popped up.

"Right here! Did you get some food?" She saw Videl holding a napkin and grabbed ignoring manners and such all together. "Come on Talon! They gave us food!" The little fur ball came running up to them quickly and the two of them started to stuff the food in their mouths, leaving Gohan and Videl to wonder how they got this hungry in the first place.

A few seconds later the food was nearly gone. Aisha picked up something that looked like a cracker to Videl and split it in half, giving one to Talon. Aisha looked to her left quickly and saw something move. Her eyes widened.

"A guard!" The guard came out and Talon dissapearred somewhere.

"Those two! We've been trying to catch you two thieves for three years! Finally!" He pulled something up and pointed it at Aisha. Gohan was about to do something when Talon suddenly reappeared behind the guard. The fluff ball ran around the guards neck and shoulders, making sure he could see him. He then proceeded to knock the guard out by hitting his neck. The guard feel to the ground and Talon jumped off and walked over to the other three.

"What was that all about?" Videl asked. The two cats blushed lightly.

"Well…" Talon stepped in.

"We're semi-orphans…" Gohan looked at him questioningly. _Semi_-orphans? "Semi-orphans… we have our parents and live in the same house as them but they don't take care of us they way they supposedly should. They'll get us clothes if we're invited to a party and are encouraged to bring children or something, but beyond that, they couldn't care less about us." Videl looked at the sadly and stood up.

"I know how you feel, my dad is practically the _exact_ same way." Gohan felt a little out of place, as his parents never took any of their attention off of him… Videl, Talon, and Aisha kept on talking, and ignoring Gohan's nervousness.

"When the guard goes back…won't that be ba-" Videl started, but Aisha took over.

"Don't worry about that. _Nobody_ admits that they lost to Talon over there!" They could practically feel the pride coming off of Talon when she said that.

Looking around, Videl decided to bring up a different topic.

"Hey! Have you guys ever heard of…um…" She thought about it for a second and looked over at Gohan.

"What was my race called again?" Gohan bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Usually it's kind of hard to forget ones race…he did his best and came out successful. 

"Ukiri-jins?" Videl nodded and looked at the other two. Aisha looked at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. She started to look back and forth between Gohan and Videl quickly.

"You-you…I knew I thought something was off! I knew something…something…" Gohan looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong Aisha?" She looked at him with watery eyes.

"You aren't going to kill me…our you?"

-

Polrei looked out the window. The days were coming quickly, and the day of dreams would finally come for him. He smirked slightly, remembering what that _girl_ he had to live with was trying to do. Trying to take _his_ rightful objects away from him, the very idea!

Live was going to see that he was the rightful being to hold the key of life, to protect it.

She had to give it to him, even in her grave.

He closed his eyes.

He was going to set out and find if Live was alive or not, before Tasy could do a thing. He went inside and started to pack his supplies.

The rules didn't say he couldn't.

-

Gohan looked down at the girl in shock.

"What?! Of course not! Why would I kill you?" Aisha tried to speak but was obviously to afraid to hardly even open her mouth. Talon again took over.

"Saiya-jins are known for their… _fighting_…and the Ukiri-jins record isn't that clean either as of late…" Videl looked at Talon mildly shocked.

"What…what are you talking about?" Talon sighed.

"A…a war is going on there at the moment…well…not a war, and not a battle but… _something…_" Videl looked even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Talon shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I'm not much help to you but… Why…exactly are you wondering?" Videl looked at Gohan and then back to the little fluff ball.  
"I'm…I'm half Ukiri-jin and Gohan's half Saiya-jin…" Talon didn't do anything for a long time but he still seemed to except it more so than Aisha.

"It's best that you're not on that planet than. I think that's the new law that's going through." Videl and Gohan raised their eyebrows. A _law_ was making this much commotion on other planets? Weird…

"What exactly _is_ the law?" Gohan asked. Talon was quiet again for a few moments before speaking.

"That there is to be 'no inner Saiya-jin and Ukiri-jin circles' or whatever. A lot of us here think that either one race or the other would try to force the other one off the planet but… They work off of each other no matter what. The Saiya-jins, protection. The Ukiri-jins, technology. Trust me, if there's anywhere you don't want to be, it's on Oiu-sei. The Ukiri-jins home planet." Videl and Gohan looked at each other. Both knew silently where the other wanted to go.

They looked back at Talon and Aisha.

"Thanks guys, that helped us out a lot." Talon nodded but Aisha was still to much in shock to do so. When they started to walk away a little more, she got some more of her bearings.

"Don't go off and get killed now!" Gohan nodded at her.

"We won't!"

-

When they were back in their room Videl and Gohan were silent for a few moments. Videl was the first to speak up.

"I want to go to Oiu-sei." Gohan nodded.

"I thought you would." Videl looked back at him.

"Can we?" He was silent for a few minutes.

"You know its suicide, right?" Videl nodded silently. He looked at her. "Why?" She took her time thinking up the answer.

"My _siblings_ could be on that planet! …My _mother_ could be on that planet…" They were silent again and Gohan spoke up.

"I'd like to know about Saiya-jin culture, hands-on anyway but…" Videl shook her head.

"Come on Gohan, you're supposed to take leaps in life!"

"Not if those leaps can kill you…" Videl rolled her eyes.

"Well, big strong guy, why can't you just protect me when we go there?" Gohan looked up at her again.

"Because I'm a half Saiya-jin going up against who _knows_ how many full blodded Saiya-jins…" Videl looked at him confused.

"I thought you said being a half blood made you stronger…" Gohan nodded.

"It does, but still…" Videl sighed and sat down in bed, trying to not feel the hope that gathered up inside of her with out her noticing be crushed in seconds. "But if we're careful…" Videl's eyes lightened up. There's still hope!

-

A/N: …man! People actually _IM'ed_ me to update!!! UGH!!!!! ~.~ Please don't do that, half the time that happens I'm in the middle of fan fiction… ugh. Trust me people I WILL UPDATED MY STORIES!!!!!!!! I'm flattered and all but still…

Okay, now that that's over with…

ME POOPED! AND I FINISHED FAIR! Now its time for me to go to a clinic *flinch* and than school *flinch again*. Oh well. I've got some new fics planned but I don't think I'm going to start those very soon *shrugs* oh well.

Buh-bye!

Beaner-Bop


	19. Phone Home

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm back! Sorry about this coming out late, our modem wasn't working for some reason, anyway…

-

Disclaimer: Get a clue.

-

Chapter Nineteen: Phone Home

-

"Oh my Kami…" Videl stated sitting up clutching her head in her hands. She groaned lightly. "I have a major headache…" The lump beside her, AKA Gohan, turned around so he could see her properly.

"What'd you do? Go out drinking or something?" Videl glared and threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" She got out of bed, getting ready to get dressed when her eyes widened.

"We haven't talked to anyone on earth in _days_! Dad is going to be so worried!" She was about to run out the room when she heard Gohan's comment.

"…and that's a bad thing _because…?_" She glared at him again and brought up her left hand, raising her middle finger. Gohan grinned at her.

She was about to walk out the door again when Gohan cleared his throat. Videl came back into the room entirely wondering what was going on now.

"What?" Gohan nodded his head towards her clothes, which was one of his t-shirts which she snatched from his the day before and that was pretty much it. She blushed lightly and glared at Gohan.

She grabbed her clothes and went into the other room to change.

-

Videl and Gohan flew over to the ship right after the were dressed, something Gohan wasn't very happy about.

"But I'm HUNGRY!" Videl however had a very good point.

"You're always hungry!" hmmm…

Gohan landed and the two of them quickly went into the ship, both not knowing that two persons were following them.

"You don't think that they're going to take off do you?" One of them asked. The other one shook it's head.

"It's to soon, and they didn't say bye to _anyone_! They don't seem like the type that do that." The other nodded its head at that.

"Yeah, no kidding Aisha. That and Gohan didn't have breakfast yet." He whispered. Aisha giggled a little bit but made sure to stay quiet, still not quite sure on just how strong Gohan's ears were. Talon followed her example, wondering about the same thing.

-

Gohan knew that Videl was glaring at him even though he couldn't see her. When they came into the ship, Videl stared at the console for about five minutes and turned to him and asked him _"Well?"_ and Gohan being the smart boy he is answered _"Well what?_" Videl slapped him on the back of his head and then pointed over to the console. Gohan nodded and went over, mumbling under his breath _"Can't even turn on some speakers…"_ which caused him to get another slap on his head, and a very long glare was still going on the very moment…

He pressed the yellow button that caused the screen to turn on. When it did both teenagers grimaced. Hercule was sitting down asleep in a lazyboy in front of the screen with his mouth hanging open and drool coming out of it. He mumbled something that Videl didn't catch but Gohan did.

Y-yup, I'm your lov-lover…mommy I wanna cookie." Gohan didn't know whether to shiver or laugh, luckily Videl didn't catch that.

Either she did and didn't want to mention it which was reasonable.

Videl cleared her throat, trying to get her father to wake up.

No such luck.

She did it again and got the same response. She was getting impatient and decided to finish this.

"DAD! WAKE UP!" He jumped out of his chair and landed on the floor beside it. Videl looked over at Gohan when she saw him lying on the ground covering his ears in pain. Videl snorted. "Men…" She looked back at her father who was starting to stand up.

"Where's Paula? Where's _mama????_" Videl sighed slightly.

"Dad…?"

"Videl? Is that you!" He was still on the floor so he couldn't see her. "O sweet pea!" Videl sighed silently but didn't say anything. Her father stood up. "Is that boy doing anything to you? If he is I'll beat him to a pulp-," Gohan was currently standing now too, "I'll squeeze him, then I'll dice him, then I'll slowly, very _slowly_ kill him until-"

"DAD!"

"What?!" Gohan was currently holding in laughter which ceased him from saying anything. Videl glared at him then looked back at her father.

"Dad, can you go get Bulma please? We need to talk to her." Hercule looked over at her suspiciously.

"Why can't you tell me?" Videl shook her head.

"I doubt you know much about traveling in space dad." He kept staring at her in that freaky way.

"What is it?" Videl sighed but then shrugged thinking what could he really do there?  
"Alright then, we're planning on staying in space a little longer than expected." Hercule's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Videl groaned lightly.

"Dad, please just go get Bulma…"

"I forbid it!! You will not go anywhere with that…that…that…BOY!" Videl snorted. _Great observation dad…_

"I've already 'been' somewhere with him dad. Now will you please get Bu-"

"I-" The door opened and a glaring Vegeta came in.

"Who the _HELL_ is screaming their damn head off?!" He turned to Hercule. "Oh." He looked back at the doors. "IT'S THE AFROED BAKA!!" Videl sucked her teeth lightly in annoyance, she looked at Vegeta.

"Can you please get your wife?" Vegeta looked at them for a second and then turned to the doors again.

"WOMAN!!!!!!!!!" She looked at Gohan, not understanding Vegeta's behavior since she never really met him…

"Just ignore him. You don't want to know." Videl nodded her head, remembering that whole thing on him being an alien prince.

"Kay…" Bulma came into the room and glared heatedly at Vegeta.

"Damn you!" She said to him than turned to the screen, Chichi followed her, holding Trunks and Goten's wrists.

"Gohan? Why the _HELL_ haven't you contacted sooner?" Gohan flinched slightly but that was about it since Chichi didn't yell. He was wondering why…

Bulma was the first to talk.

"When are you guys planning on turning around and coming back here?" Gohan looked at Videl who groaned but took over talking anyway.

"Um… we were kind of hoping that we could stay in space a little longer…" Both women looked at the two of them confused. Trunks floated up since the table that was in front of the screen (he couldn't see), causing Goten to grab onto the top of the table and pull himself up on it, making a _very_ cute picture. Videl grinned at him and waved.

"You're gonna be gone longer brother?" Gohan waved at him, and nodded 'yes'. "Darn!" Gohan was about to shrug and talk to him but he kept on talking, "Who am I gonna wake up by jumin' on 'em in the morning?" That just caused Gohan to glare at him.

"Stay _Longer?_ Hell no! I know what happens when something like this happens! All of a sudden a new tyrant is found or some war that desperately needs my baby's help is gonna pop up, and then only one of you is going to come back and tell me that the other one is _dead_ and-" Videl tuned out and turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, what's wrong with your mom?" Gohan looked at her and shook his head, silently telling her that she didn't want to know. "You know you're going to explain this to me later, right?" Gohan nodded. "Good!" He snorted.

Bulma was able to stop Chichi for a second.

"Now Chichi, that usually…" Bulma stopped for a moment and blinked. "Okay, so that _is_ what usually happens but maybe-"

"Mom, that won't happen." Gohan was speaking up, _woah_! "Besides, Videl and I are…just taking in sights, think of it as a loooooooooooooooooong date." Chichi stopped ranting for a moment and her eyes cleared up, but that didn't last long. Soon little hearts were in them… "SON GOHAN! I COMMAND YOU TO STAY IN SPACE!!!! UNDERSTOOD?!" Videl blinked, wondering why Gohan would describe it as a long date, and the reason just popped up on it's own.

"Good thinking." She whispered.

"Thanks."

They all talked a little bit longer but after a while, all the demi-sayia-jins stomachs grumbled, making all the other occupants roll their eyes. Videl stared at the blank screen a little longer and then turned to Gohan.

"Ready to go get breakfast." Gohan hugged her.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU…" etc. The two exited the ship, again, not noticing the two figures standing very still and holding their breath, making sure that Gohan couldn't see, hear, and hopefully not smell them…

When Gohan and Videl were out of sight, the two ran over to the ship and tried to pry open the door. Aisha snorted silently.

"Well this figures." Talon looked at her confused.

"How so?" She stared at him but shrugged.

"We planned EVERYTHING! _EVERYTHING_ except how to get inside the ship if it was locked! Gah! I feel so _stupid_!" 

-

Polrei was walking the streets. People were getting out of his way. There were rumors going around that the guy was insane. Even more saying that he had a hostage… Another very few voices, that hardly anyone paid heed to was…he had no hostage. Yes, he was crazy, but he had no hostage, he did however, have a _something_. But not a hostage…

People shook that idea along with the wind. Why would he kidnap his _something_? Why hold something or someone that no one knows hostage? Those voices they threw away had an answer for that too. 

When did he ever say he had a hostage?

Either one of those reasons, the people didn't care. This man scared them, so they feared him and showed it. No one came up to him however, no one said a word to him, telling him to give up his act, leave them alone, or plain out say leave. That's because this man has the only power source that can help them in the upcoming war.

The Saiya-jin's have some of their best technicians, thus giving them the most power on the planet, just as they were able to capture a few Saiya-jins with collars and other things of the like.

This man was the only reason any of them could survive.

He glared at all of them with distaste. He had no idea what they were thinking. All he wanted was to get through the forest but he knew that Tasy would somehow get in his way.

Damn her!

He walked into the forest briskly much to the townspeople's relief. He walked down a path, having the forest surround him and than started to cut into the trees. He came back to another _path_. This one wasn't as well laid out as the other. All it showed was trampled grass, showing you that people have walked here before, a slight difference from the dirt path he was walking on before.

He didn't know why he was coming here but he started to hear voices whispering in his head, like all the other times he ever came this deep into the forest.

__

"Revenge is coming…" He scoffed.

"Please, I highly doubt that!" The voices continued.

__

"My family will be whole again…" He glared up above, where it sounded like the voices were coming from…

"Will you shut up? Who the hell are you?" They didn't answer his question, but kept on talking.

__

"Be warned, when the family comes back together, you will die…"

"Who the hell are you? Is this a trick of some sort? Is Tasy behind this? Who the hell _are_ you?" His eyes started to scatter. He knew in the back of his mind it couldn't be Tasy. She was still holding that little 'she was his rebellious slave that was fighting for her life' act very strong… He only had one other conclusion and shouted it.

"Is that you Live? Why the hell are you speaking to me you…you…you BITCH?!"

-

A/N:…freaky. Alrighty than… my modem broke which is why Gohan the Prince came out so late (and these…) and than once we got it fixed, something happened to my computer's uploading thing I guess because it _wouldn't let me DO IT!!!_ Gah… anyway, I'm starting to write an auto-biography, isn't that weird? Personally, I never thought I had much of a life but my mom pointed out a few things that I've went through so that I can still be like I am today. It's really weird when one day you think that you're this weak person in the back row but when it comes down to it, you could stand with the best when you were two weeks old. (I had something when I was a baby and my mom thought I was going to die from it… -_-;; never mind). If I'm annoying any peeps, SORRY!!! Anyway…it's a really good feeling. Personally, the people who are making fun of other people, talking behind their backs, etc. probably have the worst character. But than again, where is my right to say this? If you read this, good for you, if you didn't, you wouldn't be able to read this anyway SO, c u!

Beaner-Bop


	20. Lift Off! Again?

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hmmm… this is going to sound strange but it's true. I seem to be more willing to write if I use Times New Roman '12' than if I use Verdana '8'…weird.

-

Disclaimer: If you don't know, I'd call you something, but I'm nicer than that.

-

Chapter Twenty: Lift Off! …Again?

-

Videl took off her shoes and laid down onto the bed. Gohan was talking to some people out in the hall, all of which she didn't know who they were, of course. The fact that he didn't know who they were either, but knew what they were talking about made it feel worse for some reason…

Hmmm… I wonder why.

She heard the door groan from being opened and than shut quietly. She looked over at him, following him with her eyes.

"Well?" He turned to her and smiled.

"Everyone knows that we're getting ready to leave and the Ancient is helping us put the ship back together." Videl nodded at him.

"Good…" She laid back down and closed her eyes with pain and groaned. Gohan looked over at her worried.

"…Videl? Are you okay?" She bit her lip and nodded yes, while sitting up.

"Ugh…yea. My stomach just isn't agreeing with me at the moment. Don't worry about it." He watched for a few more minutes and nodded his head.

"If you say-" Videl got up and ran into the bathroom. Sounds of her throwing up were coming from it. He rolled his eyes. "-so."

-

Talon and Aisha sighed together. They were back in the village after a _long_ walk and neither knew if they could even slow down the two half aliens. Aisha shook her head.

"Why did I have to tell them that? Why? They're gonna get-get-get-" He eyes watered up and she ducked her head into her knees that were pulled up. Talon patted her back the best he could.

"Come on Aisha, don't cry. These two are probably…strong. They can take care of themselves." Aisha looked at him sadly and rubbed her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her usual dress.

"I hope you're right Talon!" She could see him smile through his mat of fur.

"'Course I am! Am I ever wrong?" She punched him slightly and he moaned from the pain. She rolled her eyes.

"You big baby!" They laughed lightly for a second and than stopped all of a sudden, sighing again.

"There must be _something_ we can do… Aisha thought to herself silently. Talon tried brainstorming some ideas but wasn't able to get any. He shook his head at her.

"This is usele-" Aisha's eyes widened and she grabbed Talon, starting to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Wha-ar-yoo-doo-in-A-sha?!" He said as well as he could through her arm. She looked at him and whispered one word.

"Dad."

-

Gohan slid under the ship with 'another' technician. A group was sent with them to fix up their ship so that they could make their journey home safely.

__

Nobody said we couldn't take a detour… Gohan thought to himself as he pulled out a few more wires, replacing them. His mind was starting to get back at him. Telling him why he shouldn't even be thinking of going to Oiu-sei. He sighed and when he got shocked by one of the wires, his mind went straight back to the ship.

-

Polrei's eyes went everywhere in the forest. The trees branches started to look more like fingers, and the shadows started to grow as it became darker and darker in the forest. His eyes widened, trying to find were Live was hiding.

"Where are you? You-you BITCH!" His eyes sailed over the leaves and the trees, trying his best to find where she was.

No luck.

His breathing came in shorter puffs than before.

He turned his head when he saw a glow.

His eyes widened when he came face to face with a smiling woman. She smirked at him than, silently saying she knew what was going on and it was bad for him. He glared at her.

"Live!" She nodded. "What are you doing to me?!" She shrugged. "What have you done?!" She grinned at him again and brought her hands together. He was confused until she cocked her head over to where he should be looking.

With her hands together, it looked as though a large dove was hovering over them. He looked back at her, wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"What the hell-" He watched as she opened her hands and a rose stood there. He watched as she gently separated the red flower from the stem and dropped the green piece to the ground. He looked at the rose in confusion, not being from earth, he didn't know what it was.

She put a hand out, indicating for him to do the same. When he did so. She placed the rose into his hand she smiled at him grimly and started mouthing words.

__

"Your doom, as well as mine."

And with that, she was gone.

-

Videl grabbed Gohan by the ankles and pulled as hard as she could. It wasn't hard for her to find him because all the other feet under the ship had fur covering them. She snorted when she saw a puppy face on Gohan.

"What'd you d-" She smirked at him.

"Lunch."

"I love you!" And he was gone in a flash. Videl shook her head at him and yelled at the other guys under it.

"If you want some, you better come _now_…if any of you saw Gohan eat last-" Everyone started running for the food, much to the delight of Videl. She laughed slightly and started walking to where she heard all the sounds of eating coming from, happy that she already did eat.

She sat down by Gohan and waited a minute for him to eat a little more. After the minute was up she started talking to him.

"So… when do you think the ship should be done?" He stopped eating a second and swallowed.

"It should be done by tonight actually. We're really close to being done." Videl nodded and Gohan returned to his food she snorted at him.

__

Well…at least I know he likes it. A face of disgust came onto her face as she watched Gohan eat a little more. She shook her head at him and stood up.

"Well…if you can hear me you glutton, I'm going back to the ship." He nodded at her and she groaned. _Gah…_

When she went back inside she started putting things away, figuring it'd be nice to have a nice _clean_ launch.

-

The Ukiri-jins were getting worried. More and more reports of Saiya-jin technology growing which means that they were needed by the Saiya-jins on this planet less and less.

Their survival on this planet was coming to an end and nobody could stop it.

Some voices talked and asked questions. And one of the questions that scared everyone the most was _why_ the Saiya-jins wanted to do this.

Someone must have done _something_, but what? Who?

-

Talon and Aisha ran through the forest. It was true, their father lost them a long time ago but that wasn't why they were running now.

Gohan and Videl were supposedly going to start on their trip soon, at least that's what the one guard said that they were eavesdropping on, or as they called it 'Listening for current events'. Aisha ran as fast as she could with the little Talon in her arms. He was holding an envelope in his hand and was holding onto it as though his life depended on it. 'Course if he dropped it, that was probably true because Aisha would kill him.

He didn't want that.

He sighed with relief as they came to another cliff. Aisha backed up again and ran forward with all her might. At the edge of it the bent her knees and jumped sending both of them over to the next cliff. Talon was happy because soon, they wouldn't have to do this anymore.

Though he wouldn't mind if they were on the last cliff instead of the sixth away from their goal.

It had been a few hours since their father was chasing them, and it was the dark hours. Short lived on this planet, because of the two suns…

They saw Gohan and Videl climbing into the ship and Aisha sped up even more. She struggled as hard as she could until she finally cried out. They were on the last cliff, the next one would be where the ship was when she said it. She jumped one more time but the door to the ship was already starting to close. She grabbed the envelope from Talon and crunched it into a ball. She brought her arm back and threw it at the open part of the door. A hand reached for it and grabbed it.

"BYE!!!" She screamed along with Talon. She looked at the windows and saw Videl come to one, waving at her.

She waved back.

"BYE!"

-

A/N: I know that the lift off was a little fast but I needed to get them off the planet… -_-;; Hopefully it was still okay…


	21. Weight Problems

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: UGH! The fourth story that I'm updating! I'm pooped!

****

Note

To whoever gave me that incredibly dumb 'thing' that added a review to my listings. I hope you realize the way you wrote it, made it look more as though YOU are the b*tch and not me. Just thought I'd point that out for future reference, and PLEASE leave your e-mail, I may have a few comments to tell you that aren't allowed in a PG-13 fic.

-

Disclaimer: Shisclaimer…

-

Chapter Twenty-One: Weight Problems

-

Videl sat down on the bed, her hand covering her stomach. They had been in space for about half an hour now, just getting out of the ship a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes as her stomach sent another shot of pain through her. What was going on anyway? Videl didn't really care, but she did however want it to stop.

She felt another wave of nausea come over her and she ran into the bathroom quickly. A few minutes later she flushed the toilet and walked sluggishly over to the sink at the other end of the bathroom. She spit out some of the remaining vomit in her mouth and grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

She gargled it for a moment, making sure that she got all of the taste in her mouth and spit it out. Videl looked around the bathroom tired, she was bored but she didn't want to go to sleep, even though you could see fatigue all around her.

Her eyes traveled over to the scale and she propped an eyebrow at it. She usually didn't care about her weight or what she looked like, but she was _that_ bored. She remembered from a doctor's check-up on Chikyuu that her weight was exactly 118 pounds. Stepping on it, almost expecting to see the number go down from how much they've been running around, her eyes widened when she saw the little arrow slowly past her last weight and end on…

"ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE POUNDS?!"

-

Gohan flinched from the kitchen. Why did she yell? Or for that matter, what _did_ she yell? Contrary to popular belief, Gohan usually couldn't understand a word if he's close to the person who yelled, because the ringing in his ears beat out the actual words that she said.

He closed the door to the fridge which he was raiding before carefully, before braving the obviously pissed Videl.

When he walked into the room she glared at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" He looked at her even more panicked.

"Tell you about what?" He squeaked.

"THAT I LOOKED OVER WEIGHT!!" Gohan looked at her to see if she was kidding but nearly laughed.

"Videl! You don't look close to being overweight! And if you were, your clothes are baggy enough to cover it up! …Wait a sec…that sounded a LOT better in my head…" Apparently Videl agreed with him because her glare on him was even more powerful than before.

"You, Son Gohan, are going to die."

"Mommy."

-

Polrei looked at the flower in his hand. He didn't understand how this _thing_ could be his destruction along with Live's.

It was just a red… _flower._

There was nothing special about it, though it's color and smell could be called 'pleasant', not that he cared.

He stared at it for a few more moments before carefully putting it into his pocket. He strode on through the forest with a purpose that not even he knew.

-

Gohan was desperately trying to get away from Videl, as she was scaring the crap out of him at the moment. An idea went through his head but he didn't really think about it before blurting it out.

"Maybe your pregnant!" Videl's eyes widened and her mouth got ready to scream at him even more (the lamp still in her hand for her to hit him harder with), when what he said registered in her mind.

__

Pr-Pregnant?!

She looked down to the floor thinking of that answer, taking the lamp down with her, making a sigh of relief for Gohan.

She brought her hand up to her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully, yet not sure if she should be happy about this new revelation or not.

It made sense…The morning sickness (or whenever sickness, considering they were in space and half the time didn't know what time it was on earth…), the mood swings (oddly enough, Gohan couldn't find the difference between her regularly, and her with hormones raging. Not that he TOLD her that, he's not THAT naïve…), the gaining weight (If this is true, she still won't apologize to Gohan for nearly giving him a heart attack).

She thought about it a little longer and nodded her head at nothing.

"I've got to get in contact with Bulma…" she whispered, walking out of the room quickly, leaving a very relieved Gohan in her wake.

He sighed and thought about the argument when his eyes widened at the new possibility 

"I-If Videl really is-is pregnant that means…means…I'm gonna be a d-d…" His eyes widened as he followed Videl out of the room quickly, wondering what she was going to ask Bulma about.

-

Bulma's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her ice when Videl asked her to see if she could send her one of those 'Birth or pregnant peoples…things' (Videl's words). She looked back at her to see if she was joking and she nearly choked on the air in her mouth when she saw that she wasn't.

"W-What?!" The 'usual' Bulma came back and she smirked at them. "Have you and Gohan been a little bit more busy up there than what you _should_ have been?" She nearly fell out of her chair when Videl smirked right back at her.

"You could say that… but, no. Seriously, it's for one of the girls and I was thinking, since they had one of the transporter thingys that you could send it to us and we can send it to them." Bulma nodded. There was no way the two of them 'did' anything.

"I'll get you a special one dear, hopefully it'll work…" Bulma went on to tell her how she designed it for more than one race, all the while freaking the crap out of Videl. She REALLY didn't want to hear this, even though the test was for her…

"I'll get it to you as soon as I can, which will probably be in about an hour, okay Videl?" Videl looked back at her, since she zoned out for about half of Bulma's speech but nodded her head okay to Bulma.

"That'll be fine." Bulma waved at her and smirked again.

"Oh, and I'm sure Chichi'll want the next time you ask for one of these, for you!" Videl thought for a moment that Bulma caught her but than noticed that she just made a joke, so she cracked a grin to it.

"Hehehe…"

They said their good-byes and Gohan ran in just when Videl turned off the screen.

"What'dyasay?!" Though the words were scrambled up, Videl was able to pick them out.

"Bulma's going to send up a pregnancy test, and she doesn't know its for me." Gohan let out a sigh of relief but stopped short when he saw Videl glaring at him.

"W..What?"

"What was this about my baggy clothes?" _Uh oh!_

-

A/N: WHEW! Done! Now I can take another LONG break…lol! JK, I'm gonna be gone for a few days, nothing major. Well… TOODLES!

Beaner-Bop


	22. Crushed

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hiyas folks! I'm back again!

****

NOTE

Someone asked me about how fast I'm making Videl pregnant…I'm some of those people on the bandwagon that say it only takes five to six months to get a kid out… -_-;; and this seems like a very strange chapter to write.

-

Disclaimer: Nope! (This includes any songs I've used in ANY fics that I might have forgotten to mention the singers in the past… -_-;; my bad)

-

Chapter Twenty-Two: Crushed

-

Gohan and Videl waited for the hour in agony. Whenever they tried to talk to each other it was like a murmur or stutters for everything. Both were thinking around the same lines though. If the test came back negative, they wouldn't have a kid.

For some reason though, they didn't want that. Neither mentioned this to the other, afraid of scaring them off.

And if it came back positive… who knew?

Videl sighed and looked over at Gohan who was trying to keep his hands steady enough to make a sandwich, the butter knife seemed to be shaking quite dangerously.

"Gohan?" Gohan snapped his head over at her and in doing so somehow managed to break the knife in half. With out acknowledging the knife he looked at Videl and answered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Uh…if there um…if I am… _you know_, what should we um…call…I-er…him or her…?" Gohan thought about this one for a while but before he could answer a soft 'plip' went off in the main room and the two just stared into the control room with looks of horror on their faces. Videl swallowed.

"Now or never…" She walked into the room, closely followed by Gohan. She sighed as she walked into the bathroom leaving Gohan outside in agony with having to wait.

-

Polrei walked back into the house. He sent his hand into his pocket once more to make sure the flower was still there. He pulled it out and looked at it carefully.

"What _are_ you?" He whispered to it, staying quiet afterwards, like waiting for an answer to come from it.

Nothing did except the petals on the rose didn't seem as nice as they were before. The color that was on it before was slowly dimming. He looked at the flower a little bit longer and than over to the room which had a fireplace in it. He walked in carefully and looked around the room, as though seeing it for the first time. There were portraits of both he and Tasy hanging from the walls.

It was amazing to him at how close their features were together, currently forgetting entirely about the flower in his hand. He walked up to the portrait and trailed a finger down one of Tasy's dresses.

"Odd…" He whispered, looking at the dress Tasy was in. It took him a while to recognize it.

"The one that Live gave her…" He whispered. Live had given the two of them clothes for some reason that never lodged into their heads. He looked up at Tasy's face and saw that it was grinning at something.

He tried to remember what.

He looked back at the dress and shook his head.

"The style…never from here…never…" That's one thing he knew for sure. The fact that the dress wasn't from here. Many people thought that perhaps it was a _Saiya-jin _fashion, which is why they never really mentioned it.

He knew it wasn't though. All Saiya-jins love to fight and that dress could hardly let Tasy raise her arms let alone anything else. He blinked his eyes a few times wondering what was going on with him. Wondering why the hell he was even thinking this way in the first place.

He shook his head and his gaze once again settled on the flower. Words started to echo in his head and he tried to grasp them.

__

…my little babies…

I know what I'm doing!

Polrei!

Tasy!

NOOOOOOOOOOO…

You're my little angel, you're my little monster, and she is my little-

"…rose." He finished the saying and looked at his hand his eyes widened as he grasped a memory for the first time in years of his childhood under fifteen years of age.

There were two woman in the room. One was kissing another child who was in the room on the head and saying 'good night'. He saw her come over to him and do the exact same thing. His younger self closed his eyes as the woman blew out the lamp and whispered 'I love you.' And than left.

He blinked and was brought back into the room he was at before. He looked down at the rose in shock.

"What _are_ you?" He whispered, knowing that IT caused the vision. He swallowed wondering if just holding the rose was poisoning him.

__

The saying… memories… He tried to get everything to work together but his mind didn't exactly seem **with** it. Swallowing again he stared at the flower. He put it on the mantle on top of the fireplace and decided to say something to it.

"Please, don't kill me." He looked at the flower with fear in his eyes before slowly backing away from it. When he got out of the room he ran up the steps, trying to stay in the house but get as far away from the flower as possible.

-

Gohan and Videl waited silently by each other. They had to wait another half an hour before the test was finished. Videl let out a deep breath and leaned on Gohan.

"What are we going to do-" The ship suddenly lurched foreword sending both occupants hurtling to the floor Videl got on all fours quickly and glared.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Gohan got onto his feet and leaned onto a wall beside him.

"I-I don't know…" Videl glared at him.

"Well figure it - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The lights on the ship started to go on and off like a strobe light and at the same time was shaking them like a blender. Gohan ran as well as he could into the main control room. When he got there he looked at the screen in front of him and his eyes widened.

"SHIT!" Videl heard it from where she was from and screamed back to him.

"WHAT?!"

"WE'RE IN A METEOR SHOWER!"

"WHAT!"

"I SAID 'WE'R-"  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU FRIKIN' SAID!!!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU-"  
"JUST GET US OUT OF IT!!!"

"OKAY!" Videl would have rolled her eyes had her position and place be slightly different.

Gohan currently was pressing buttons a mile a minute. He sighed when he figured out that he would have to go outside the ship if he wanted to actually do anything. He walked right past Videl, who wondered what the hell he was doing and walked past all of the rooms in the hall until he got to the last on. He walked inside the entirely metal area and grabbed a rope, tying it inside the ship and the other part to his wrist. He jumped out and started ki blasting the meteors as they came to the ship.

-

It took about an hour but everything went well. They were smooth cruising and the ship was fixed. In the little bout of excitement they had, Videl forgot completely about the pregnancy test. When she remembered she went right into the bathroom, once again being followed by Gohan. Before he was in the bathroom he heard Videl scream loud enough to wake the dead.

"What that- Videl?! What is it?! Boy, girl, nei-" She thrust a bunch of broken pieces into his hands.

"Crushed!"

Gohan looked at the pieces in his hand, recognizing them quickly as the test Videl pulled out of the box before going into the bathroom before. He looked up at her with a worried/panicked face.

"If this is crushed, that means…"

"…I don't know whether I'm pregnant or not." Gohan bit his tongue lightly, trying to figure out if anything could be worse.

"Shit."

-

A/N: Okay, a little short and blotchy but I have a lot of work to do today so it might not have been that good… SORRY! Oh yea, and before I go I would like to say something…

Is this my job? No.

Do I get paid to do this? No.

Do I have to follow other peoples demands for me to update? No.

This isn't towards everyone, a lot of people seem to be happy when I update (THANK YOU!) but others seem to want me to update every single HOUR or something… gah…

Thanks to the people who are HAPPY with what and WHEN I update and don't complain…

Beaner-Bop


	23. Stress

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: **READ** Okay, something very embarrassing from my last A/N for this story. I seem to have written;

__

'Someone asked me about how fast I'm making Videl pregnant…I'm some of those people on the bandwagon that say it only takes five to six months to get a kid out… -_-;; and this seems like a very strange chapter to write.' 

Some of you seem to have thought that I meant babies in general… -.-;; I was talking about SAIYA-JIN babies… sorry about that…

-

Disclaimer: Nope. **Song** Corey Tayler, Bother

-

Chapter Twenty Three: Stress

-

Gohan rubbed his hands against his forehead and than made them cup his face. It had been five minutes since Videl said the word that he was trying to keep out of his head for a moment. He groaned and still wasn't looking at Videl, another thing he hadn't done for the last couple of minutes. How could he look at her? The test was broken! She could be pregnant and they _wouldn't have a clue._ He groaned again and risked a quick glance at Videl through his fingers.

She looked very pale. The paleness of her skin making the blue of her eyes and black hair stand out more than usual. He cocked his head to the side. His hands that were cupping his face moved away slowly as he studied her more. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach. Gohan blinked and than thought about their situation.

__

Videl might be pregnant… He sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep his panicking down. He never felt like this against Freiza or Cell or any other fighter they had fought against, but than again this was a time of very different fears. They were not about someone taking the lives of others, it was about him and Videl making one.

Gohan straightened quickly and looked ahead of him. Videl glanced up wondering what he was doing.

"Gohan…?" She asked a little uncertainly. Gohan turned to her and looked at her closely again. Videl wiggled a little under his stare. Gohan took a step forward to her and Videl had to will herself not to step backwards. In a few short seconds that seems like eternity and at the same time a millisecond Gohan was in front of her. He cupped her chin softly and stared at her closely again. She didn't know what he was doing but from the look of things he seemed to know what he was doing.

She hoped.

"You've been crying." It was a statement. Before Videl could say anything she felt Gohan's arms wrap around her waist and hug her lightly. Videl was ready to curse him out but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a broken sob. She felt Gohan lower them to a floor and then sit down, him holding her in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair gently as she cried into his shoulder. She hiccuped and cried harder. For a fleeting moment Videl thought that she shouldn't be crying, that she was to tough to cry, than thought changed to how Gohan was going to be angry with her because of his tear-soaked shirt but that thought diminished as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her loud sobs turning into tiny whimpers of pain until they were nothing but calm and even breathing.

Gohan kept brushing her hair lightly, liking the feeling of it between his fingers. His face looked as if he was thinking about something when in reality he couldn't grasp a single thought. He tried, tried as hard as he could, but he didn't seem to know where to start. He looked down at Videl and leaned down and kissed the top of her head on impulse. It was the first time they'd touched this much since… _then_.

**__**

Wish I was too dead to cry,  
the self-affliction fades,  
stones to throw at my creator,  
Masochist to which I cater.  
  
**_You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds_**

Gohan felt something slide down his cheek. He brought his hand up slowly and touched his cheek. He brought it back and all he really saw was something glittering in the light. His fingers felt slightly wet…Gohan's eyes widened when he figured out what it was. _Tears? But I haven't cried since…since…_ Gohan's eyes fogged over lightly _…since dad died._

Gohan finally knew where to begin thinking.  
-  
**_Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed i cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason   
My flaws are open season  
For this I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying_**

It felt as if everything was after him. Polrei sat in his room, his knees pulled up to his chest. He had his arms around and was rocking back in forth in the seat. He had seen Live.

__

Live…

He swallowed lightly. Every hour something happened ever since he saw her. He felt as though everything that was happened to him was her fault. In reality it probably was. His eyes looked around the room back and forth, over and over again, just waiting for a sign that he wasn't the only one in the room when he was.

Live…

How could she do this to him? What was that _flower?_ Without it he probably wouldn't be in this hell that he was sucked into now.

His eyes widened when he heard voices in his skull again.

__

"I know of a magic place, a magic place…" he had come to understand that the high voice he was hearing was the younger version of Tasy. How had he known that? Tasy wasn't a part of his past?

No… that wasn't true. He didn't _have_ a past, and for all he cared he didn't want one.

Right?

__

"Stop teasing Tase!" A different squeaky voice, his younger version. He could practically see a miniature version of Tasy sticking her tongue out at him, as though they were just making fun of each other like those children he saw on the streets sometimes, whenever he roamed them.

__

"I know of a magic place…my mommy told me!" He could feel the younger version of himself getting curious.

__

"You mean it Tasy?" he didn't hear anything so he guessed that from wherever this… _vision_ was coming from, wasn't going to supply pictures. _"Can we go there?"_ It was silent again, he wondered why. He expected his younger version to answer again, guessing that Tasy had given a physical answer, but it was Tasy that spoke.

__

"I think so… but we need to wait till we're older. You need a lot of strength to get there…" Polrei saw a flash of light and than a forest. He could practically breathe the fresh air from this new part of the vision. Tasy and his conversation never stopped. _"…It's guarded by beasts and terrible things! But getting there can give you a wonderful reward…or a terrible curse."_ The vision kept moving after Tasy stopped talking. Soon he was in front of a large stone. He could hear water close by but ignored it. There was nothing else around here, not even a bird or a beetle was in his sight.

He looked at the stone and noticed the little carvings in them. He touched them lightly and the bright light flashed again and he was seated in the room as he was before, though now he was sprawled across the floor, fifteen feet from the chair where he was sitting moments before, sitting paranoid.

-

**__**

You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I died instead of lived  
The zombie hides my face  
Shelf forgotten with its memories  
Diaries left with cryptic entries

Gohan looked down at Videl. Thoughts that he never thought of before went through his head but he pushed them away.

They were telling him to run away, any possible way, to get rid of this responsibility that was before him. They had good arguments behind them, but they were still easy to shrug off with his shoulders, a little to easily for someone so young.

  
**_You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on I'll never look down my deceits_**

Gohan looked down at Videl and hugged her a little closer to him. He was close to drifting off himself when he heard a small 'blip' go through the ship. The mechanical female voice started to speak over the intercoms in the ship, making Gohan do his best to cover up Videl's ears so that she wouldn't wake up.

__

"We are now a week and a half exactly away from our destination." Another blip went through the ship and Gohan hugged Videl a little closer to them. He started to think about his predicament more and _really_ thought about it, forcing himself to think about something that might help them with this mess that they got themselves tangled into.

He sighed and groaned and leaned back against the cool metal wall against the ship. He closed his eyes briefly, saying to himself that he was just going to nap for a few minutes, than think about everything before closing them and going to sleep.

-

Goten and Trunks grinned at each other. Both boys were panting and each had bruises, cuts, and bits of blood here and there from their match. They had to keep it down a little so that their mothers didn't know that they were sparring in the first place, being as careful as they could not to make earthquakes.

Trunks caught his breath first and started to head down to the stream to clean up a bit, Goten not far behind him. Trunks was waiting for Goten to make his usual comments at the end of a match such as 'Wasn't that great, Trunks?' or 'When do you think we get to do this again, Trunks?' or et cetera.

Surprisingly they never came.

Trunks looked back at Goten wondering what was making him so quiet lately. Now that he thought about it, Goten seemed really distracted lately. The only time he didn't seem to be was during a sparring match, when they were playing, or when they were wating. Trunks thought about this for a moment, it didn't make sense.

Goten looked the same as he ever did, but for the first time in a while, Goten's eyes didn't seem to have the 'clueless' look to them, they had a different glint in them. Goten was staring up at the sky and his face was pensive. Trunks was getting more and more confused.

"Goten? What's wrong?" Goten either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Trunks didn't like either of those ideas. "GOTEN!" He screamed finally. The boy in question looked back at Trunks, the clueless look coming back into his eyes.

"What Trunks?" Trunks didn't know what to say for a minute but shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" He started to take off his gi so that he could go into the lake, Goten following suit. Goten seemed to be thinking about how he was going to answer Trunks, something new to the violet-haired boy. After a few minutes, Goten finally answered.

"I'm thinking about my brother…he's been gone for a long time Trunks…almost six months![1]" Trunks nodded his head.

"…and?" Goten looked trapped for a second but was still able to answer his friend.

"…and…I've… I've been feeling that something really, _really_ bad is going to happen, Trunks." He looked down to the ground and moved his big toe around in the mud slowly. "I don't want anything to happen to my big brother Trunks!" Trunks rolled his eyes and jumped into the lake. He went under for a minute and came back up, his light violet hair now a dark purple.

"Come on Goten! He's your brother! He's battled Frieza! Cell! And he wasn't even a teenager for either of 'em! What could happen to _him?_" Goten thought about this for a moment but than nodded happily over to Trunks.

"Yeah! My big brother could beat anybody!" Trunks snorted.

"Everybody but my dad." Goten glared at him.

"He could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

And thus all thoughts of Gohan and bad happening's left the chibi's heads as they kept on arguing, neither knowing how wrong they were.

-

[1] - Time is different in space and earth… Least here it is ^.^

A/N: *blinks* You know…I think that went rather well ^.^ I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Beaner-Bop

PS

Writers Block is eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil…


	24. Polrei's Move

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Nope nope nope.

-

Chapter Twenty-Four: Polrei's Move

-

Polrei sat up slowly from his spot on the carpet. It felt like he had spent hours on the hard surface but the voices haven't come back to his head. He was about to stand up but right before he was able to stand up right his knees buckled and he fell forward on all fours. He took a few deep breaths and slowly pushed himself off the ground. It took a few moments for him to regain his balance and when he did he slowly started to walk out of the rooms, seeing things when they weren't really there.

He started to hear a light 'hmmm…'. He looked around the room quickly, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from when he noticed the slight glow on the chair. He cocked his head to the side and the glow started to become more apparent, taking shape of a person. Live.

He glared heatedly at the person who he blamed for this. The woman who was sitting in that chair was the reason for all of this! The reason he was in this hell! She grinned at him again, the one that seemed to drain the blood from your body and making you cold all over. She still couldn't talk to him, all she did was glare at him while peeling away the petals of a twin to the flower she had given him earlier. Every petal that fell from her fingers would fall a few inches and than disappeared into nothingness. Watching them just leave from his sight like that made him shiver slightly. The woman never let her eyes leave him once as she tore another petal from the flower.

Than, just as quickly as she came, she was gone. Polrei quickly went over to the spot she was sitting, trying to find if this was all some joke, a trick. He didn't find anything that he was looking for except a small scrap of paper to where the petals would have fallen had they fallen to the floor entirely. He swallowed and began reading the words.

__

The key is in the past

Long and forgotten?

Not by me

Find the key

Go to the Magic Place

The Magic Place

That young Tasy knew

Go to the Magic place;

_of Tasy_

Go to the Magic place

And never relive the memories

Memories of our Dreams

He shivered again, as he involuntarily put the small piece of paper into his pocket. He had a new occurrence happen, all this time, trying to forget the voices, that one time came back to him vividly.

__

"I know a magic place…" Tasy's voice called in his head.

He left the room in a hurry, planning on forgetting this all by nightfall, and crossing his fingers that Live was telling the truth.

He was going to find the Magic Place.

-

Videl layered the peanut butter onto the bread lightly than through the knife into the sink and screwed the lid back onto the bottle, placing it by the fridge.

She put another piece of bread onto the buttered piece and sat down at the table. Gohan was sitting there, silently eating his small meal.

__

Think of something to say, Videl! She thought to herself lightly. She looked directly at Gohan, knowing that that would catch his attention, both of them being very aware of what was going on with the other at the moment.

"Gohan…" _Great job! You didn't even think of anything to say!_ "uh…" He kept looking at her closely and Videl felt a little lost. A few months ago, Gohan was one of the biggest dweebs in school, but still able to hang out with them courtesy of Erasa. Now… he was, _something_ all right. She grinned lightly though. He was still a dork - but with brawns. Not something many people got. And modes-

"Yeah Videl?" Videl blinked out of her thoughts and looked at Gohan strangely for a second. _Oh yeah, I'm talking to him about something, what to talk about, what to talk about?!_

"Uh…yeah uh…Gohan, we've got to talk." _Great job. Brilliant. Beautiful. It brought tears to my eyes. WE'RE ALREADY TALKING!!! WE NEED SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT!_

Gohan nodded silently and kept looking at her. Videl squirmed under his stare.

Gohan was the next to speak.

"I think…" Videl looked at him quickly with relief, seeing he actually found something to say. "…that we need to lighten up." She cocked an eyebrow at him and he kept going. "You, might be pregnant, and if you are I'm the father. Okay, We may be parents, but the thing is, we aren't parents yet and we need to find a way to get home. The planet that we're going to land on soon, let's…let's call it a vacation and forget about all of this for a while, ok? And…and…" Videl smiled at him but Gohan didn't notice it. She was seeing the dork hadn't left him. "…and…we just need a break." Videl smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I guess that means we actually have talk with each other on good terms." Gohan gave her the Son grin.

"Only if you want to."

-

Polrei blinked rapidly as more sweat dripped into his eyes. He brought his hand up and rubbed the salty substance as well as he could, making it worse a little by pushing salt into his eyes more than brushing it away.

Honestly, he didn't really care. All he knew was that at the beginning of all this, the voices in his head were blaring at him and as he got closer and closer to whatever stone wall it was that he was looking for, not even sure if that was what he was going to anymore. The pain that was still in his head made him not care as much as he normally would.

It was a few hours before the voices in his head became slight whispers. He could hardly hear them, but if he did catch a bit of what they were saying, it was telling him where to go, whether or not, he was going the right way, and things like that.

The night sky loomed above him, only coming about three hours ago. He walked past another tree, it was getting harder and harder to see the farther he go into the forest. In a way this was good and bad, it gave him more things to concentrate more so on then the voices, but also, it made him depend on them more.

He shivered slightly as another voice whispered something into his ear.

__

"Turn left! Turn left! The magic place, the magic place is to the left!"

He followed the instructions, wincing every time he heard something snap from under his feet. What if someone was there? Watching him?

__

"They'd be scared! Move! Move! Get away from there! No one can stop you!" The voice came again, but after 'scared' it changed, then changed again after 'there'. It sounded like it was worried about him. The urgency was in the second part of the voice and Polrei wondered for a minute where it could have been coming from but shrugged it off - he didn't want to think about it.

-

Videl rolled around in her bed. She was asleep, but it wasn't nice, black and dreamless.

Quite the opposite. The colors were bright, not spring bright, but horror movie bright. The blues and silvers glowed. Nice green leaves looked as though they were black and a figure was in front of her muttering something she couldn't pick up and always shaking their head.

Videl saw the figure beginning to turn to her right but something popped into her mind and she started to worry about the man.

A long river was what came into her mind. Stormy, cold, and deep. And nearly impossible to see. If the man turned that way than…

"Move! Move! Get away from there!" She screamed in her nightmare state. The man straightened in front of her than began to turn left. She wondered silently what just happened. The forest was moving on her and they seemed to have her following the man.

She looked around the forest setting wondering what the man was doing here. She rethought that question and wondered what was _she_ doing here. She certainly wasn't here last night.

She blinked her eyes a few times and looked around where she was. She was in her room… on the ship… in the middle of space. She laughed lightly thinking about how stupid she was.

Like there were and _trees_ here.

-

A/N: Ugh, I really wish certain people would stop IM'ing me and keep telling me to update this one story!! I love how much people love my story, but hassling me to get chapters out isn't going to help. I don't want to give you guys crummy chapters too, so I'm trying to have content that's interesting, but some people think that its more important that I update at every possible moment than to actually write a _good_ chapter, or at least something that passes my standards. As Elementary as this sounds, I'm going to try it seeing as I haven't really done it yet.

Everyone who's hassling me about updates, and not doing it in reviews with 'Update soons!' or other things like that and telling me I OWE you a chapter - Please stop.

Alright, and thanks to absolutely everyone who was patient with me! Love yas!

Beaner-Bop


	25. Changed Minds

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Needed something to get me out of my reverie… I have to re-type an ENTIRE chapter of SOM, and I don't feel like doing it so I just skipped over to this one…

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Chapter Twenty-Five: Changing Minds

-

Videl looked at the plate in front of her, slowly moving the eggs and bacon around on it. Gohan had actually gotten up earlier and made the two of them breakfast. She ate quite a lot already, so Gohan wasn't really to worried about her when she started to play with some of the eggs on her plate. When he saw the glassy look in her eyes though, he decided to see if he could break her out of it.

"Videl?" She looked up to him quickly, her hand halting, leaving the eggs in a picture that Gohan thought looked sort of like earth, except that it was…yellow.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?" She blinked a few times, wondering why he was asking that. She got a crick out of her neck and she figured out why he was asking. She must have zoned out.

"Um…it's nothing really. Just some stupid dream…" Gohan kept looking at her and she didn't know if she should be feeling as uncomfortable as she was at the moment.

"Tell me about it. We're going to be alone up here for quite some time. We need some stuff to talk about." Videl nodded at that, knowing how much that was true.

"Well, it was really weird. You know how in movies they have those weird colors around Halloween? I'll start at the beginning in a second, but I want to make sure you know what I'm talking about when I go into the looks of the forest." Gohan nodded his head at her explanation.

"Sort of…metallic looking? Like the houses are strange colors and the shadows that are always there look worse?"

"Exactly! Anyway, all it really was, was this _guy_ walking into the forest. He was walking, talking to himself, going somewhere, and looked pretty much insane. He started to turn this one way, and it's like I got hit with a vision or something, which is strange because usually people think that a 'vision' could be a dream - but that's not the point. What _is_, is the fact that I saw a river, and the man falling into it, but I was still in the trees…Are you getting anything I'm saying?"

"You were in a scary looking forest, following someone who seemed insane. You got a vision in your dream that he was going to fall into the river, the vision you got just seemed to pop into your head, not make you move to see the deed itself like what usually happens in a dream. That's everything you meant, right?" Videl nodded her head dumbly, amazed at Gohan's summarizing skills. "So…?"

"Huh? Oh right, anyway, I screamed before it could happen, you know the usual 'Turn the other way!' thing. He seemed startled that he heard anything, but immediately started to follow them. Then I woke up. Nice, huh?" Gohan grinned at her lightly.

"Real nice…" She looked at him expectantly, for what reason, Gohan didn't have a clue. "What?" She glared at him.

"Well Mister 'Tell-me-we-need-something-to-talk-about', aren't you going to say something other than 'Really nice'?" Gohan blinked at her, looked down to his food, ate a little, than looked back up to her.

"What do you expect me to say? I'm no expert on dreams!" Videl glared at him. She knew he wasn't an expert at dreams, as he so prettily put it, but she got a feeling that he was hiding something from her again. The feeling though made her feel scared. Yes, she did want to know all of Gohan's secrets, and damn, she knew what she thought was all of them. This new 'secret' though, was one that Videl found herself thinking Gohan didn't even know he had. Like a secret that he just learned about, because she started to ask questions.

"Son Gohan, what are you hiding from me?" She said it in an even tone, telling Gohan that he had better answer her.

Gohan knew he was cornered, but than again, he really didn't know what the secret was himself, it was in the back of his head, nagging at him, but he had no idea what the hell it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about Videl." He answered truthfully. Videl knew he was telling the truth too, because there was no way in hell that Gohan could lie that well.

-

"Trunks?" The older boy turned to look at Goten. Everyday that went by seemed to slowly take more from the black haired chibi and Trunks felt lucky that he even got Goten out of the house. It seemed that without Gohan there, Goten didn't think that anything was worth doing, except eating, sleeping, and sparring. Usually, this would be okay, until Trunks learned that it was JUST those three things that Goten now did. No pranks, no jokes, no stupid questions, no finding baby animals… It seemed as though Goten 'grew out of the stage', far to quickly for Trunks. It was almost as though Goten was becoming his _dad_, except he didn't have the obnoxious attitude or complained if something he didn't want to do was going on. At least those were things that showed his father was _there_. Goten just did what anybody asked of him. Except snapping out of whatever reverie it was that he had gotten himself into.

"Yeah Goten?"

"Do you think Gohan's okay?" Trunks did his best to keep from snorting. _Gohan again? Gah, why does he worry about him? Gohan is one of the strongest people in the UNIVERSE! He'd be fine!_

"Yes, Goten I think he's okay. Why do you keep asking that? And didn't you hear are mom's? They were saying that Gohan and Videl wanted to stay in space a little longer." _Probably to have some 'fun time' alone in the bedroom…_ Trunks kept the last part to himself, since he didn't know what Goten's reaction to it would be… Probably not good, was all he knew.

"I just get a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen Trunks… Do you think we should tell your dad?" Trunks was about to cut Goten off when the last part got to him.

"You want to go and ask my _father_ what he thinks? What the hell is wrong with you?" Trunks never got into the habit of calling Vegeta 'dad' seeing as how the Saiya-jin prince hated the way it sounded.

Tears started to well up in Goten's eyes and he turned away from Trunks, getting ready to go and call Kinto'un since he flying skills were still shabby, and he wouldn't be able to fly right even if he tried with how he was feeling. Trunks didn't know whether or not he should be happy about this reaction from Goten, it was the largest reaction from the boy anyone has gotten in ages.

"Aw, come on Goten! Don't take it that way! You uh…know I was just kidding!" Trunks flinched when Goten screamed 'Kinto'un' at the top of his lungs. If Goten got onto the cloud, there was no way Trunks could get close to him, seeing as the cloud always made him fall through and still had more speed than he did.

He saw the cloud coming fast and said the first thing that popped up into his mind.

"Let's go talk to my dad right now Goten! I was uh…just shocked that you wanted to talk to my dad about this at all!" The cloud landed in front of Goten, and the boy was about to get on, but he turned back to Trunks and tried to will the tears away.

"You're serious?"

"Serious." Goten looked at him harshly, then turned back to the cloud.

"I'm gonna go with Trunks, k? I'll see you later." He turned around and started to walk out of the very small forest that they were playing in close to CC, not waiting for Trunks. They were silent most of the way, and amazingly it was Goten who cut the silence.

"You'd better not tell anybody," He sniffed, "-that I cried Trunks!" Trunks turned to look at the chibi beside him and grinned happily, seeing that his friend was coming back.

"No problem Goten!"

-

Gohan laughed as he saw Videl duck another ki blast that came out of the wall in the training room. She turned to him and glared.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Gohan kept on laughing while Videl's glare got harsher and harsher.

"Son Gohan! Answer me!" He was able to sober up enough to do just that.

"You- your eyes were huge," He laughed again, "And do you know how loud you squeak?" Videl glared at him, walked over and kicked lightly.

"Stop making fun of me!" Gohan just laughed some more.

It was the first time they've been in the room together in a while, well, ever since the 'Bulma Incident' as they now called it, and both seemed to be having the times of their lives pushing the troubles of their lives away for a small break.

They decided to come into the Training Room because of its 'mis-use'. Everything else in the house seemed to bring up bad memories that just made the problems of the moment come back ten-fold.

After a few moments the two of them were just sitting on the bench beside each other, Gohan saw that Videl had gone into her own world again and broke her out of her newest trance.

"Videl?"

"Huh? Yeah? What?" Gohan looked at her strangely but shrugged.

"What are you thinking about?" Videl blushed lightly but started to pretend that she wasn't embarrassed. Gohan wondered silently how long she did that, and if it ever happened at school. Maybe he just didn't pay close enough attention, along with everyone else, to see her do that…?

"I know that thinking about the possibility that I'm pregnant is against the 'rules'-" Gohan mocked glared at her, seeing that she seemed sort of giddy with the way she was talking and wanted to keep her that way, she stuck her tongue at him in response before talking again. "-but I was wondering what we should name…uh…"

"You don't want to call the kid an 'it', do ya?" Videl glared at him for real, but he only smiled at her.

"Yes, I don't want to call the child," She grinned at him triumphantly as he rolled his eyes at her, "an 'it', and I don't _you_ calling it 'the kid'. It sounds so… insensitive." Gohan looked at her strangely but shrugged.

"Can I call it a brat? Or spawn?"

"Hell, no! Those are worse than 'kid', why would, of all people, you call them that?" Gohan shrugged at her again.

"That's what I was, and still am being called by Piccolo and Vegeta. I'm 'Kid' to Piccolo, to Vegeta I'm either 'brat' plain or 'Kakarott's eldest spawn'. 'Course it's funny how he does names, Vegeta, I mean. While every child to teenager on the planet to him are brats, his son is 'The Brat'. It's the exact same with women. Every one to him is 'onna' only, but Bulma is 'The Onna'. I don't plan on acting like him! Stop glaring at me like that!" Videl crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way. She was mumbling to herself and Gohan didn't try to listen.

-

Polrei could not believe that it was almost over. That his 'mission' was nearly finished. All he had to do was whisper the words that the voices in his head told him earlier. He forgot his surroundings, forgetting everything except the cement like ball that was in his hand. He strained his hearing, trying to catch the soft wisps of voices, knowing that it wouldn't help and if he heard anything, that was all he'd get.

__

"It's your key…" They whispered to him. He grinned widely as the ball started to glow, feeling the power that he was sending into it. _"Do it now…"_ The voices whispered.

__

"Blach nee hosh-I motest nee- iver." The true meaning going around in his head, but holding no meaning to him.

-

A/N: Whew! I knew if I wrote this I might get out of my hard spot! YAY!!! Lol!

Beaner-Bop


	26. There She Goes

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

Chapter Type: Song Fic (There She Goes - The La's)

-

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own DBZ.

-

Chapter Twenty Six: There She Goes

-

****

LAST TIME

__

Polrei could not believe that it was almost over. That his 'mission' was nearly finished. All he had to do was whisper the words that the voices in his head told him earlier. He forgot his surroundings, forgetting everything except the cement like ball that was in his hand. He strained his hearing, trying to catch the soft wisps of voices, knowing that it wouldn't help and if he heard anything, that was all he'd get.

"It's your key…" They whispered to him. He grinned widely as the ball started to glow, feeling the power that he was sending into it. "Do it now…" The voices whispered.

"Blach nee hosh-I motest nee- iver." The true meaning going around in his head, but holding no meaning to him.

-

White light sprung out from the ball pushing Polrei down but the man didn't notice already nearly dead on the ground. The white spread over the trees and into the homes of everyone on the planet.

Every last person there was taken over by the white light, when it left their bodies, their physical appearance didn't change but it looked as though nearly everyone was dead, lying on the ground so haphazardly.

Every thing seemed to give in and have their minds slowly changing from the magic within the white light…

Every last Ukiri-jin, every last visitor, every last _Saiya-jin_.

-

__

"You now have twenty four hours till landing. Have a good day!" Videl and Gohan looked up from their list of names, both looking startled.

"Twent- GOHAN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LANDING TOMORROW! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I'm finally going to learn what my mom was like! Yes!" Videl started jumping up and down excitedly, making Gohan wonder when their ship was invaded and somebody replaced the jumping girl in front of him.

After a few moments Videl calmed down and looked at Gohan embarrassed.

"Erm…sorry about that…" Gohan laughed lightly and shrugged. He grinned as he saw her get worried on what she would wear, turning around and leaving him alone in the kitchen to ponder.

__

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing thru' my brain

He could hear her from where he was standing. Something that he hadn't thought about in a while was how he felt about the girl he was with. All he really thought about was the child (Videl would kill him if he called _the child_ anything else), but never Videl. Now that the baby was off her mind for a while and on her own thoughts, it gave Gohan a chance to really think.

  
_And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains  
There she blows  
There she blows again_

She was what his mother would call perfect now that he thought about it. Sure, whenever she started rambling on about grandkids (or _grandchildren_) or the like, Gohan would try to make her stop but in reality she was exactly right. Videl was _everything_ that he needed. He walked over to the counter and pulled himself onto it and started to stare at the floor, thinking about this semi-new discovery.

  
_Pulsing thru' my vein  
And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains  
There she goes, there she goes again_

'I wonder…' he thought to himself, 'how should I tell her?' He looked up quickly as Videl walked into the room smiling, and placing her trunk onto the table. She pulled herself up onto the table in front of him and grinned. Gohan grinned back, knowing precisely how, or at least when to tell her.

  
_She calls my name, pulls my train  
No-one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains  
There she goes_

'Tomorrow…'

  
_There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains_  
-

Videl sat down on her bed and pulled out some papers from under her pillow. Ever since she's been on this trip she's been using any type of paper she could find to keep a sort of journal of it all, sort of like her mother, she thought to herself.

They weren't really entries as letters. Sometimes they were addressed to people, sometimes they were just her writing on paper. This time was a letter to someone she wrote most of her letters to.

__

Dear Mama (Live),

We're going to land tomorrow. Will you be there to greet us? How will I know where you are? Oh mama, do you know that this means?

Gohan's been nice, I'd have probably been dead by now if it wasn't for him. Do I owe him my life or just a favor? Do I owe him anything at all? Yeah, I guess I do, you don't need to answer that.

I told you last time that I'd tell you how we started this 'adventure' of sorts, didn't I? Well, what a better time to start than now?

We were in class when a boy came and did a presentation about space travel. The most amazing thing was that Gohan knew him though. Apparently this purple haired guy knew that Gohan went into space when he was younger, something my DARLING (sarcasm right there…) 'roomie as of now' forgot to mention to me. Go figure, huh? Anyway, he started the presentation and we got to go into the ship. One of my acquaintances accidentally set off the ship with only me and Gohan inside. We've been in space for quite a while now. After we were in space for a while and Gohan got everything on the ship fixed more or less we landed on a planet inhabited by cat-like creatures. They were all extremely nice! We met two little ones who told us where the Ukiri-jins lived. When we got back onto the ship, we got permission from our parents and Wallah! We're on our way to your planet!

I can't wait to see you mama! You have no idea how much I have dreamed of this! When I was younger I always had to shake these dreams out of my head because I thought that it was foolish to believe something like that… I can't believe my chance is finally coming mama! I love you! I hope to find you!

Your daughter

Videl Satan

Videl knew she was putting herself up for disappointment but in all honesty, she didn't care. This is one of her dreams come true. She grabbed the new letter and hugged it to her chest finally allowing herself to get some sleep before lift off. A small smile was tugging her lips lightly in her sleep, and Videl didn't stop it from coming.

-

A girl opened her eyes. She began to look around frantically and then brought her hand to her forehead, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. When she calmed down a little bit she sighed.

__

Strange…why can't I remember my name? She thought to herself. She thought for a moment before looking around the room for a clue to her own identity.

A small bed, curtained windows… where is she? She looked around some more and saw scratches above her bed. She walked over to them and brought her hand to her mouth when she saw the words that they made out.

__

DIE POLREI, DIE

Love,

Tasy

She fingered the name Tasy and shivered.

The, the person who wrote this wasn't her. Right?

She started to back away slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, because what was happening now was a nightmare that she just wanted to go away.

She felt the cool knob under her hand and turned it, backing out of the door. She didn't stop back up until she felt another wall behind her. She looked to her left and saw more and more doors. She took the right and started to run when she saw the stairs, praying that whatever was going on, someone outside could help her.

-

A/N: Now what happened? And just in time for Gohan and Videl to land hmm, hmm, hmm…


	27. This Can't Be Happening

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hey all, guess what? I finally sat down and began to update this. I've been really busy lately (Nearly all of my classes decided to do projects at the exact same time, which, let me tell you, really sucks) and I still had writer's block. It's FINALLY beginning to leave me though, SO…

-

Disclaimer: That's a hoot. I don't own DBZ, though I REALLY wish I did…

-

Chapter Twenty Seven: This Can't Be Happening…

-

It took a while before Gohan was absolutely certain that it was safe for Videl to travel. With how much she was jumping around and being all excited, he wasn't quite sure, now though he figured it was safe since she was all strapped up in the seat and hopefully she couldn't get out of them.

He was deliberately slow as he put the straps around him annoying Videl successfully, causing her to glare and frown at him.

"Can't you hurry up?! You're wasting valuable mother-daughter time here! MOVE YOUR BUTT SON GOHAN!!" After she screamed he figured that it would be okay to stop acting like a slow poke. The two were now bracing themselves for a bumpy landing that was bound to happen. The ship didn't lower an oxygen mask for Videl this time making her wonder what's going on.

"Gohan, why aren't I getting a mask?"

"Don't you remember?" She shook her head no. "The ship chooses whether or not you need to oxygen mask. From what I can tell this planet's atmosphere is nothing like Treu-sei's. Oiu-sei is going to be a lot easier on you than Treu-sei's." Videl nodded before turning to the front grinning.

She watched as Gohan pressed something on the console before leaning back in the chair comfortably, watching what was going to happen instead of closing his eyes like the last landing. For some reason Gohan started to feel uneasy about this landing. Everything was in fine working order but his gut was beginning to tell him that something wrong was going to happen and he knew from experience that when he felt like this, his guess was rarely ever wrong. He looked around casually, not wanting Videl to know anything was wrong trying to find what was causing this uneasiness when he saw a blinding white light coming straight for the ship. He knew it wasn't an attack because the computer would have said that it was, which left Gohan wondering what the hell it could possibly be if not a weapon of some kind.

His eyes widened when he saw that the light was heading straight for Videl and began to try to get out of the seat straps but found that his fingers were fumbling around to much to get anything done. He looked back up when the computer's mechanical voice cut into his thoughts.

__

"Main impact to the planet's atmosphere will happen in three, two, one…" Videl's head was thrown back painfully. She closed her eyes when she felt the pain and didn't hear Gohan's useless warning when a light white hit her right after they hit the atmosphere, feeling nothing but a nice soft feeling when the white light that came out of nowhere hit her straight on, knocking her out.

Gohan was out of the straps on his seat before the ship was even landed. When the huge bump finally happened, Gohan had to hold on tightly to Videl's seat to make sure that he wouldn't go flying into the other side of the ship. When it was safe for him to let go he went straight for Videl's straps and untied her.

He was careful as he picked her up and began walking to her room, being extremely gentle as he sat her onto her bedspread. He put his hand onto her forehead lightly, wondering what that light did to her. From what he could tell so far all it did was knock her out. He left only to get a glass of water from the kitchen. When he came back Videl was still laying sprawled on her back and looking dead to the world.

He dipped his fingers into the glass and lightly splattered some onto Videl's face. He sighed softly when she did nothing in response to it. He tried other ways of reviving her but nothing worked. After an hour of trying different things, and Videl still not responding to any of them, Gohan guessed that the only thing he really could do was talk to the locals. He picked her up off the bed and began to walk outside, being careful of doorways. He did NOT want Videl woken up like that, imagine what she'd do to him! When he was outside he used a special capsule he found to capsulize it before turning around again, feeling for ki's to tell him where to go.

It didn't take long. Unlike the other planet, people here weren't covering their ki's at all. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling that on the other side of the planet, ki's were there that were at least double what they are to the town he was going to. He pushed that thought away, remembering that the Saiya-jins were on this planet.

Gohan looked to the sky silently while walking through the trees peacefully with Videl in his arms. 

__

What am I going to do? He thought. _Why didn't we think this far ahead? What about that rule that Aisha and Talon told us about? That 'No inner circles between Saiya-jins and Ukiri-jins' thing? What if I go to this town and they decide to do something to me because I'm a half saiya-jin, or worse, Videl for being with me in the first place?_ _I wonder if taking her to the Saiya-jins would be safer…who the hell am I kidding?! They'd hurt her on sight if what Aisha and Talon told us is true._ He shook his head dejectedly, shifting Videl in his arms while he did it so her head wouldn't hit the tree that they just came upon. _I don't think this is going to be a very fun 'vacation'._ He thought silently, remembering what Videl was talking about earlier.

-

Everyone had woken up and were now acting like nothing in the world had happened. Going about their normal business, or at least what they seemed to think what their normal business was.

When they heard a girl screaming on the top of their lungs though, everyone stopped and began to run towards the sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M WITH A SAIYA-JIN! SOMEONE! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Her voice was muffled after that, making people run to the girl faster than before.

-

Gohan looked down at Videl as she started to move around in his arms, halting all of his thoughts and instead put in a nicer sounding one. _She's finally waking up…_ He snorted with good nature. _Took her long enough._

One thing however, that he wasn't expecting to happen when Videl opening her eyes was what she did.

"Gohan?" She whispered lightly. Gohan looked down at her and smiled lightly at her.

"Hey Videl." She smiled back up to him.

"What's going o-" Gohan watched as the blue of her eyes left leaving them with just the pupil before coming back to their normal shade of blue.

He was about to ask Videl what was wrong when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M WITH A SAIYA-JIN! SOMEONE! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Gohan put his hand on top of her mouth, trying to get her to quiet down. Whatever was happening to her was something that they obviously didn't need.

"Videl," He whispered to her, trying to stop her struggling with one arm, keeping his hand over her mouth. He heard people coming after Videl's scream so he jumped into the trees, hoping that this hiding spot would be good enough at the moment. "Videl!" He whispered again. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The girl just glared at him as he slowly removed his hand for her to answer him.

"I'm not Videl you idiot Saiya-jin scum! What do you plan to use me for? Bait, slave, what?! I will not tell you anything! I'm-" Gohan knocked her out before she could say anything else. Her voice was raising and more people, Ukiri-jins Gohan guessed, were coming to see what was going on, and to perhaps save the girl. Gohan was thinking so hard about what could possibly be wrong with Videl that he was shocked when he saw just how close the Ukiri-jins were. Some of them were even under the tree he was currently sitting in.

One of them, Gohan didn't notice still slightly in shock, was even behind him.

The Ukiri-jin kicked Videl off the tree before Gohan could do anything about it and yelled down to one of the men on the ground, making him catch her, though very clumsily. Gohan was about to go and get her when the man behind him began to speak in Saiya-jin tongue.

__

"Leave this place and our maidens alone. Saiya-jins have nothing to do with them. We shall win the fight. Go and warn your kind that you had failed your task of retrieving a virgin for your sacrifice. Leave now and if we see you again we'll kill you on sight." Gohan blinked before looking around slowly. In the end he put his hands up and began to climb away, going towards the high ki's he felt earlier slowly.

__

Videl's got to be safe them…whatever happened to her head its something that everyone else here understands… He sighed as he figured he was at a safe enough distance to fly, not wanting to show off talents that others here may not have. He turned back and felt Videl's ki before turning again with a pained look on his face.

"Please be okay Videl… please be okay…" He whispered before speeding up towards the Saiya-jins, deciding he might as well try and blend in. Maybe that would tell him was going on around here.

He groaned as his thoughts went back to how Videl was acting. He knew that whatever happened, happened because of that white light. What did it do to her? Gohan had to re-shake all of these feelings of himself.

__

I can't help Videl if I keep brooding like this. I have to get a plan and I have to get a good one soon… His thoughts wandered slightly again, but in a different direction. _I really wish that I were home right now._

-

A/N: I DID IT!!!! YAY!!!!! GO ME!!! Oh yeah, oh yeah… lol!

Hope you all enjoyed!

Beaner-Bop


	28. Fitting In

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Gah, what is wrong with me and writer's block lately? It's getting to the point where it's ridiculous. Wait, I take that back. It _is_ ridiculous…

-

Chapter Twenty Eight: Fitting In

-

Videl, or whoever the girl was now slowly opened her eyes and saw a few faces buzzing around her head with whispers such as 'Is she okay?' or 'Will she be alright?' floating around. Something black caught her eye and she saw that it was hair on someone and at first she began to calm down for some reason with the name 'Gohan' in her mind, but just as soon as it came, it left and was replaced by light blond hair.

Her neck was in an uncomfortable position so she put her head back flatly onto the makeshift cot, which was a table cover by a blanket with a thin pillow, and turned her head to the right, the left having a wall. As she blinked a few times the images she first saw began to change.

Hair colors and skin tones being the most noticeable but in some cases the eyes changed dramatically, like the one person's eyes who went from brownish-black to a light gray color. Those eyes belonged to the boy she saw a few minutes ago who's hair was now blond.

There was a woman kneeling in front of her. She didn't know exactly how many changes she went through but she remembered her hair being a light brown, not black but those thoughts soon left her head as the woman began to speak to her slowly.

"Yeolia, hasa k io Yeolia te cue?" The girl blinked her eyes, wondering why on earth the woman wasn't speaking Japanese when suddenly she found herself speaking back to the woman, as though she had no control whatsoever over her body, and supposedly understanding what the woman was saying.

"Yes, mama." She answered back in the same tongue. "I'm alright. Your Yeolia is alright…"

-

Gohan ducked back into the trees when he heard noises coming from nearby. He didn't want any Saiya-jins to detect him until he was fully sure that he could handle it. So far, no good. All he could detect was some strong ki's but beyond that, he hadn't seen anything of the Saiya-jins.

And it was starting to freak him out.

His senses were on alert, more than what they usually were thanks to the 'kidnapping' of Videl. What the hell happened to her anyway?

__

At first she seemed to know who I was but then…it's like she'd never seen me in my life. Gohan was about to get depressed when a thought came into his mind. _How did those guys know that I was a Saiya-jin? I mean, I'm only half but still… Is this the war that Talon and Aisha was warning us about?_ Gohan shook his head. _This is crazy, absolutely crazy…_

He took in a deep breath, silently wondering what he should do next. The noises from under the cliff he was standing on became louder and Gohan slowly made up his mind on what he was going to do.

__

If I can get them to let me in, I'll fit in better, won't be an outcast to both places and thus making it easier to get Videl back. He was just about to go and immediately put his plan into action when one thought stopped him. _I hope._

-(1)

She had a headache.

A very BIG headache mind you.

But she didn't mention any of these things.

It was a woman's place to complain.

For some reason she wanted to rile up against that thought and hurt everyone whoever said and or thought that that was true.

She never felt like this before.

Or did she?

Is it a curse?

Something that the Lord of Darkness put upon her?

Maybe it was the Saiya-jins.

Maybe it was both. The Saiya-jins could very easily be servants to the Evil.

At least, that's what everyone around her is saying.

Their saying things about how evil the man who had her probably was.

How she was so lucky to get away from him.

How, if they hadn't saved her in their heroic acts she could have been raped and killed.

She bit her tongue when it tried to say 'I could've taken care of myself!'.

That's not true.

A woman has no true strength needed to keep a Saiya-jin even at bay.

…right?

They're saying it again.

The blond boy with gray eyes was grinning at her.

He had to many teeth.

He told her that since he was the one who caught her, maybe he got a kiss…?

Her back ached at the memory of his 'catch'.

She remembered that the pain that filled her back when she was fighting with a person in the gravity dome and pushed her back roughly.

The 'catch' hurt more than that.

But not the headache she was getting. The headache she was getting was saying many things…

__

Like when I fell on the mat after fighting Gohan…

Who's Gohan? Why would I be fighting, it's improper for a girl to fight!

__

"I love sparring…"

That… that's my voice…but it can't be my voice.

__

"What are you up to nerdbrain?"

Who's voice was that? I know that voice…

__

"Stop making fun of him Sharpy! You're just jealous…"

A girl? Who's _that?_

"Eh…heh, thanks Videl…" _"No problem, Gohan."_

I'm Videl.

Wait, no I'm not.

I'm Yeolia. Not Videl.

I know that boy's voice.

Who's voice is that?

The voice of the Saiya-jin…

It's a nice voice.

It's pure evil.

It sounds nice.

But I won't be tempted to hear it again.

It would be wrong.

We all have to make mistakes sometimes.

But I won't make one this time.

What's the right answer?

Is there one?

Yes.

No.

I won't be tempted to hear that voice again. I won't be!

The boy is leaning over to me.

He's going to say something to me.

I should be happy. I've wanted this forever.

Right?

He's talking.

"Maybe we could go to a small safe place in the forest…" He said.

He was grinning again.

So many teeth.

He hitched his eyebrow up and gave a suggestive smirk.

…How did I recognize that?

I'm beginning to scare me.

I shake my head no.

I won't do that.

That's bad.

That's wrong.

I won't do that with him.

What about Gohan?

…Who's Gohan?

Why did they have to save me?

I'm getting ready to answer him back.

I don't know what I'm going to say.

So nervous…

So scared…

"…Kay."

-

A/N: Whew! ^.^ I know something YOU don't!!! *giggles* but you won't know it to next time and ech! Did I just _giggle???_ Ugh…

Beaner-Bop

- this part is sort of confusing, it seems like it's in 3rd person but it's actually sort of in 1st… It'll make more sense as time goes on… -,-;; I hope. 

PS

MY AIM IS WORKING!!!! SOMEONE!!! E-MAIL ME!!! I HAVEN'T TALKED TO ANYONE IN FOUR-FIVE DAYS!!! HELP!!!

PPS or PSS?

I'm not that desperate…but it would be nice ^.~


	29. Don't Be Afraid to Run Away

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

****

WARNING: This chapter has close-to-rape situations in it, and situations that some people may not like or want to read through. The parts with the major parts that are hard to read will be marked with *** at the beginning and the end. Also, explicit language in parts.

-

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Don't Be Afraid to Run Away

-

The girl slowly got up from her bed and began to follow the boy out of the small cottage they were in. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, something that was telling her that she should turn around now and stay as far away from this boy as possible. Yeolia felt so confused.

__

I've wanted this all my life though… She thought to herself as the boy began to lead her someplace into the forest. Everyone around them seemed to share secret grins about where they were going. One side of her was feeling giddy, having been told about the forest 'ritual'. The other side seemed to be fighting as hard as it could, seeming have never heard of becoming a woman in the forest.

__

I wonder what they want me to do… She thought silently to herself as the boy with to many teeth led her quickly into the forest, not caring that he was making branches and such get at her clothing and hair, tearing the clothes and bringing pain to her head. About one hundred yards in front of them, the girl could see the cottage where the boy was taking her.

She knew that others became a woman in that cottage. Actually, now that she thought of it the majority of the women would have done it in there. She tried to find what was so special about it but it was broken down, beaten and battered. There was nothing special about it.

__

Of course there is! She told herself. However, she wasn't able to come up with any answers.

-

Gohan's eyes widened when he began to walk over to where the noise was. It seemed that there was a huge Saiya-jin celebration going on for some reason and he couldn't help but be captivated. The lights, the noises. The noises, while loud, seemed to be sort of…nice on his ears. He smirked lightly at that. _Made for Saiya-jins, noise_.

Gohan was currently wearing a black training suit, hoping that it would make him fit in a bit more. From what he could tell, he was right. Everyone seemed to be wearing a training suit of some sort, and if they weren't, well then, they were wearing something tight…even the ones who REALLY shouldn't have.

Gohan began to sniff the air lightly again and grimaced when the smell of alcohol came to him. He was alright with the smell, usually, but when it just seemed like it flooded the area, he got sick to his stomach every now and then.

While Gohan was looking around, he felt a hard slap on his back. He turned around to see a drunk saiya-jin behind him, grinning like an idiot.

"What're-re you-uh doin' in here-uh, boy-ee? * hiccup *" Gohan flinched away from the smell on the man's breath but decided he was… _nice_ enough.

"Eh…just, um…came for the party I guess, heh heh…" The man nodded his head and Gohan was silently amazed he was still standing, judging from how glazed his eyes were, it had to be at least a little hard from him.

"Tha's righ'! My sonny boy-o don't come tuh this-a things! Says-uh that their-uh stupid 'n that we shouldn' use this as n', n'…eh…what was I uh sayin'?" Gohan was about to tell him the right answer when a small idea got into his brain. _Maybe this guy's son can be of help…from what I can tell he's alright…_

"You were just telling me how to get to your house."

"Aw, right-ee, right-ee. My house is-uh thataway. * hiccup *. It's got my emblem-y on it which it mean ol' kitty claws tearin' at'a one'nuther and a sword-uh passin' through-uh both…me sonny will be-uh there. His name-uh is Tima-a-ti." Gohan nodded his head.

"Thank you sir." He turned around, beginning to head over to where the man pointed when he heard a thump behind him. Upon turning around, he saw the man he was talking to passed out from to much alcohol. Gohan shrugged than began to follow the drunk man's instructions again.

Or, at least he was when he heard something interesting announced.

"…And our final activity for the evening ladies and gentlemen…" Gohan began to inch forward in the crowd, trying to get a better view of what was going on. "…A gift! To give to the Ukari-jins," The man who was saying this snorted, "who we live so peacefully with!" This made laughter go through the crowd and made Gohan's stomach become uneasy at the same time.

__

What is going on…? He thought to himself silently. He turned his head when the laughter began to grow again and his mouth opened in shock. ***There, in chains and a small scrap of clothing, was a girl, barely sixteen of age. Gohan felt bile quickly beginning to form in his mouth, he was not liking the picture of this. The Saiya-jin who was leading the celebrations was alone on top of a stage, which the girl was quickly lifted on for everyone to see.

Gohan looked closely at the girl and saw the tears that were flowing down her face. _Oh my Kami…_ he thought to himself. The man on stage grabbed the girl around her waist and put her in front of him. He raised his hips, not hiding what it meant, creating another large group of laughter and a sob from the girl. Gohan could hear the silent pleas she was making with the man, talking about mercy and such, Gohan had an idea that that was exactly what the man wanted to hear.

He was right.

The man began to laugh and began to tell everyone what the girl was asking him, making more tears come from her.

"She wants me to let her go folks! Says she'll do anything for me…" The man went on and Gohan got sicker and sicker in his stomach. Suddenly, the man's face went serious, quieting everyone down. "I'm not sure if you all know this but there's a special reason that _this_ girl was picked. Anyone know what it was? Hmm? Anyone? I'll tell you anyway. This little girl captured the fancy of a Saiya-jin, and apparently it's returned, isn't that right little girl?" The man slapped the girl on the side of her head. He didn't put any real strength behind it, knowing that if he was to strong with the girl, she would die instantly. "Seems like you made a boy get to yuh, didn't'cha bitch?" The girl was sobbing so hard, her body was shaking. She was saying things that only the man on stage could hear now, but he told them to everyone else so it wouldn't matter.

"You _love_ him? Is that right? Let me tell you something, little girl, there is no such damn thing as love! Timati _knows_ that." Gohan's head raised at that. _That's that drunk guys son…_ "Why do you think he's not here right now, saving you ass?" A huge sob escaped her lips and suddenly, the chain on the girl was broken. There was a boy, close to Gohan's age, standing with the broken chain in his hands, the girl seemed so relieved to see him. She tried to run over to him but the guy still had his tight hold on her, but the girl didn't seem to care, now that the boy was there.

"Timati, how are you this _fine_ evening, hmm?" Gohan watched as Timati's face grew red, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't from anything like embarassment. _Try more 'rage', than anything._ Gohan thought to himself, watching the scene unfold with everyone else that was there.

"What are you doing, Leto?" He asked in a silently calm voice. Another voice from the crowd yelled up at Timati.

"What about you, Timati? You're the one who wants to mate with a Ukiri-jin whore!" The crowd seemed to rise as one at that and Gohan could see that Timati was ready to leash out and hurt someone, maybe even kill.

__

Should I step in…? he thought silently, watching as Timati stalked forward silently, over to Leto, the man holding the girl. Leto roared to the crowd.

"Would you look at this people? Little Timati wants to play!" He turned back to the younger Saiya-jin, "Come one step forward kid and not only do I kill you, but this girl'll have the time of her life on stage with me-" The man leered at the girl, making sure Timati knew what he meant as 'time of her life'. "-and then I'll kill her. So, what do you say, gonna let me have a fun night or what?" Gohan could practically feel Timati's rage, he was having a hard time supressing his own. _Hey, he said that if_ Timati _took one step forward, he'd kill the girl. He didn't say_ anything _about me._ Gohan began to grin as he got ready to jump on stage. ***

-

Yeolia looked around the inside of the cabin. It wasn't anything special, she wasn't trying to say 'Yes it was!' to herself anymore. She was scaring herself with those 'conversations' in her head. She knew that she'd scare everyone else to if they ever knew about them. It was like two people were inside her body, a new mind, and an old one. The problem though, was that she didn't know which was which.

***She felt hands on her back, quickly and unceremoniously tugging at her dress. _What's happening?_ She thought to herself.

__

I'm becoming a woman! A part of her mind whispered to her happily, but another part seemed to be rebelling the idea. Why, Yeolia had no clue. The boy's had was now roughly, trailing her body, leaving red marks on her. Suddenly, Yeolia's brown eyes flashed blue for a second, which was all she needed to turn around and bring her knee up, making the boy fall to his knees and begin to whimper pitifully.***

"Don't you ever, ever touch me again, understand?" and with that, her eyes still blazing blue, she ran out and into the forest, running away from the town, trying to find Gohan, before her eyes turned back to brown once again.

-

A/N: Not the…nicest chapter…

Beaner-Bop


	30. What Does One Do?

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Fan fic awards! Go check 'em out!!! Dbzawards.topcities.com! If people answer to it - We WILL do it.

-

Warning: Bad Words….worse than usual. Go figure - but nothing to bad like the last chapter.

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Chapter Thirty: What Does One Do?

-

__

Videl… Videl… The name whispered in her ears. The girl knew that the name was hers, that it belonged to her, that she needed it. Now, all she had to do was remember it, and find Gohan.

Her feet were in pain, she had been running for at least half an hour and she felt as though her legs were going to fall off at any second with the pace they allowed her to keep. She felt the need to keep running, however the chance to stopped quickly as her legs collapsed and she hit the solid ground with a sickening thud. She winced more from the sound of the fall then the pain itself.

Videl began to pull herself up and onto her knees. Once she had that done she slowly brought her hands up to inspect, with them taking the brunt of the fall they were stinging terribly.

The girl winced as she slowly began to peel the leaves and sticks off of her hand, taking her time so that when she was done with it, she could probably start moving again. She noticed something odd about her hand after she was done with getting everything off of it - besides the pain. Her skin looked…odd. She squinted at it and brought it closer to her face. A small drop of red liquid came from the cut and made a slightly dark trail on her hand as it slowly dripped down her hand, onto her arm, and then stopped running.

She was captivated by the sight, actually sitting on the ground, looking and tracing the small trail of her blood, slowly forgetting that she was anything.

-

"One step…Timati…I swear, this little thing is gonna have some fun…" The man said again. The boy, Timati, stood rigid, waiting to pounce at the moment that he thought he could help the girl who was once again crying.

"Tim-Timati…" the girl whimpered out pitifully. His eyes briefly left Leto to look at the girl before setting them on the man again.

"What'cha gonna do Timmy? Gonna help the girl?" The man brought the girl closer to him, sniffed the girls neck and then looked back to the younger Saiya-jin. "She smells awfully nice…" The boy didn't even try to keep his growl in.

"You keep your fuckin' paws off her!" The man snorted.

"Or you'll what? Timati, let's look at this situation for a second shall we? I'm forty silver spheres old - you're barely ten. That means a lot of expirience from my corner and, what? A slight education from yours? Timati, Timati. I'm doing you a favor - imagine what would happen if you let this little relationship run its _course_. Do you know what would happen?"

In the crowds, Gohan, who once was ready to go and jump onto the stage stopped, the chatter in the crowd had stopped also, making the 'performance' on stage even easier to hear.

"That sounded like he really cares about the boy…" Gohan whispered, after hearing the man's voice. Another Saiya-jin beside him nodded, drunk again, but more sober than the last man he talked to.

"That's Le-Leto up there. 'Course he cares 'bout the boy. Cares to much for his own *hic* good. Any student that goes under him practically has a lifetime gay-run-teeeeeeee of protection - least as long as that bastard lives. He loves - idiot." Gohan looked at the man beside him silently before looking at the stage. Staring it took Gohan a while to figure out what he believed the right thing to do was. Slowly, he came to his conclusion.

__

Whether Timati needs my help or not, I don't know, but I do know that that girl does. He began to push his way through the crowd again, it was easier this time, people wanted him to get through quickly so they could watch the 'show' on stage a bit longer.

-

Bulma bit her lip while closing her eyes. She was in her work garb - old white t-shirt and blue jean overalls. Grease was painted on her face and the look she had on her face sheer moments before was of pure concentration.

__

Let's hope this works… She thought to herself, before hitting a small, plain, black looking button. After a moment, nothing happened so she opened her eyes. What she saw…pissed her off.

"Dammit!" She cried while grabbing her monkey wrench and then go and pound the poor machine into tiny little pieces.

"Why won't anything work!? Why the hell haven't I contacted them yet?!" She kept hitting the machine, and even once it was in at least a thousand pieces, she began to hit all of those. She stopped for a second before slumping on the table before her. "Why haven't they contacted us?"

The weight of what was going on currently on earth was beginning to get to her. A week or two ago, everything was okay. However, lately, Chichi began to get worried at the large absence of her son in her life, she asked Bulma if they'd contacted her lately - she told Chichi the truth. That they hadn't. She asked Bulma to see if she could get in contact with them. She said she could. Only one small thing.

It seems she can't.

"To much…this is to much." After Chichi's worried state got through to Bulma -so did the publics, some people were actually boycotting Capsule Corp. Stores because they were worried and wanted her to get to work on it.

"Dammit…" She whispered again, leaning on the table.

-

Gohan felt himself powering up, he concentrated solely on that. There really wasn't a reason to power up, except that now people were backing away from him, trying to figure out what was going on.

When Gohan was right on the verge of becoming Super Saiya-jin, he opened his eyes and then moved faster than many of the Saiya-jins here had ever seen.

By the time Leto had figured out that someone else was on stage with him, Timati, and the girl, it was to late.

The three of them were already gone.

-

A/N: Slightly changed this chapter - Fit it to work with the next ones. I'm planning on writing and finishing at least one more chapter today.

Beaner-Bop


	31. IYKWYAPRYH iAbbrviation folks!

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: So sick…but lots of time to write *sneeze* - PS - I CHANGED THE END OF CHAPTER 30 AND SOME VERY SMALL BITS OF IT!!! TO GET THE GIST OF IT, GO BACK A CHAPTER, READ THE LAST PART, AND YOU'LL BE UP TO DATE!

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Chapter Thirty-One: IYKWYAPRYH

(Also Called: If You Know Who You Are, Please Raise Your Hand)

[Hey - Long Title J ]

-

Gohan settled down somewhere in a forest, relatively in between the Saiya-jin's land and the Ukiri-jin's. His little 'rescue' went off without much of a hitch - however there was a lot of yelling once everyone finally figured out what was going on. Gohan grinned slightly at the memory but stopped when he turned and met the glaring eyes of Timati. Gohan never really got a chance to look at Timati that well, more worried about the girl - but from what he could see he had the stereotypical looking saiya-jin. Black hair (short) shooting up in spikes, like his, but Timati's head was completely bald except for the circle patch on his head. He currently adopted what Gohan was guessing to be a regular saiya-jin pose (legs apart, arms crossed, glare at the other person with your black eyes till they sweat and then some). Gohan figured that for once, being around Vegeta constantly was a good thing.

The glare Timati sent him wasn't half as good as Vegeta's. _Probably not a good thing to tell him that though… Remember what Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz were like when they landed on earth Gohan, 'cuz you're dealing with him now and you DON'T want him dead._ He thought to himself silently. Timati had a sneer on his face (something Gohan overlooked when finding similarities between Timati and Vegeta, seeing as how his mother, Bulma, and Videl sneered when they were angry…which was a lot…

Gohan took in a deep breath and stared Timati in the eye. _Might as well get this over with now…_ He thought to himself silently.

Timati was a few inches shorter than Gohan, but like Vegeta, he still made you feel like he was looking down his nose at you. Gohan silently wondered how the hell they did that before coming back to the situation at hand.

"Yes?" He asked. He wasn't quite certain where he should start, so he decided to start wherever Timati wanted to. Timati was silent for a few moments before speaking back to him.

"Why did you do that? I could have taken care of everything myself! How dare you-" Gohan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He allowed Timati to rant for a few more moments, waiting till the end. He didn't want to interrupt. Once Timati finally stopped Gohan looked at him closely, wanted to get a good 'reading' of his reaction.

"Let's start with the first thing you said. Why did I do that? Well, gee, I wonder. Maybe it was because that guy was two seconds away from sexually harassing that girl in front of everyone - maybe it was because I wanted a freakin' laugh and decided to piss off a bunch of Saiya-jins, I know at least two saw me… oh, wait! Or maybe it was because I wanted to _help_." Gohan bit out angrily. His skin seemed to be burning him he was so angry. He wanted to hurt something, punch something with all his strength, but all that would do was kill it. He was pretty certain that Timati wouldn't be able to withstand a blow from him when he was in Super Saiya-jin two mode.

Gohan took in a few deep breaths and to his surprise, sorta, Timati didn't ask him anything until he was calmed down and sitting on a tree bark. What he did do was nod his head. It took Gohan a few moments to figure out why he did when it dawned on him that he was telling Gohan thanks. Gohan nodded his head back and then Timati turned away from him, going over to inspect the Ukiri-jin girl.

"I-Is she alright?" Gohan asked quietly, trying to see if some of the tension in his body from his sudden burst of anger would leave with his words. He was happily surprised when some did. Timati took his usual few moments before speaking again. Gohan wondered if he always did that or was just trying to find out a good answer because he wasn't sure of him.

"She…seems alright. She has some nasty bruises on her wrists and stomachs though. To bad Ukiri-jins weren't as strong Saiya-jins, huh? They'd already be healed." Gohan grinned slightly and nodded yes.

__

Ukiri-jin…Ukiri-jin… the word began to move around in his head silently and Gohan began to wonder what was happening. He felt…weird…something was happening - but not directly to him.

__

I'm Yeolia…I'm Yeolia… The words seemed to whisper. Gohan had a feeling that he wasn't meant to hear the words. He looked to Timati, to see if he heard anything, but the Saiya-jin boy was to busy attending to the wounds on the girl's stomach to pay attention to noises in the wind.

__

Why do you hide? I know no such person. I am Yeolia.

Gohan had a feeling in his gut that what was going on was like a conversation - it was just that he couldn't hear one side of it.

Suddenly, roughly two hundred feet away there was a tiny *snap* of wood. Gohan knew that Timati heard this because of how quickly he began to cover the girl's wounds so that whatever was coming couldn't hurt her more than she already was.

Gohan threw the other boy a quick 'I'll check it out.' Before heading quickly towards the sound. As he got closer he began to hear silent sobs. His pace quickened when he heard the next line.

__

There is no Gohan, who is this person you still speak of? He is not real, he is not real, he is not-

"Videl?" The girl, who had an odd looking gash on her arm looked up. There was to much blood coming from the wound for Gohan to get a good idea of what it said but that wasn't necessarily important.

"G-Gohan?" She looked at him in a way that chilled him - she looked like a little girl who was beaten on those television ads, warning people about domestic abuse or whatever.

"It's me Videl." He said quietly, kneeling beside him. Before he knew it Videl launched herself into his arms chanting softly into his chest.

"I knew you were real…I knew you were real…the voice said you weren't but I knew…I knew it…" Gohan hugged her to his body as tightly as he could without injuring her and then brought her back to the 'camp'.

Timati was done tending to the other girl and had put her head in his lap, running his fingers through the other girl's hair. He was staring at Gohan when he brought Videl over. Gohan was slightly shocked to see that Timati had started a fire but was thankful that he did. He was probably going to need to keep Videl warm as well as he could at the moment.

It took Gohan a while to get her to go to sleep, but when he did he sniffed around her carefully. He was actually happy for once that he could do this and it probably wouldn't seem that odd. From what he could tell, she was only injured on the arm- the coppery smell of her blood invading his senses from only that point.

He was about to look for water when Timati handed him a 'rock bowl', basically a large rock that he carfully punched a few times so that it didn't have a hole on the bottom and you could carry water and other things in it. The water in it was stained pink and he had a feeling that he probably should use that water. He was about to ask Timati where the water was when Timati was already pointing.

Gohan nodded his thanks to him again and went in the direction he pointed. He hadn't been paying to much attention to the sounds around him lately, he began to think to himself, he was lucky to just hear that 'Yeolia'…thing.

He began to clean the bowl, heating it up to kill all the germs inside of it and any last traces on the girl's blood out of it before dipping it into the stream and getting some more water.

When he brought it back Timati was staring at Videl strangely and then turned his gaze to Gohan.

"You are a Saiya-jin, correct?" He asked. Gohan nodded as he sat down by Videl and tore off a piece of his shirt. He dipped it into the water and began to carefully clean the sleeping girl's wound.

"You do not feel like all the other Saiya-jins." Timati stated. Gohan didn't look up from his work once while he answered.

"No… I tend to _like_ showing my emotions-" Timati shook his head.

"That is not what I mean, though that is true too. What I mean to say is…your ki. It does not feel like a normal Saiya-jin's." Gohan didn't look up from his work, his brow was furrowed from his concentration, but you could tell that he was also in deep thought, wondering how to answer. His mind went slightly off the answer though when he began to notice the shapes the marks were taking on Videl's wrist.

"I'm not a full-blooded Saiya-jin, if that's what you mean." He decided to be truthful. He could never lie well and he was putting to most of his concentration into helping Videl - he wasn't going to screw something up with her wrist because Timati asked him a badly timed question. Timati seemed shocked by his answer.

"You-you're half Ukiri-jin?!" He nearly yelled it but caught it before he said anything, letting someone overhear them.

"I'm not half Ukiri-jin, I'm half Saiya-jin." Timati looked at him confused and Gohan elaborated, guessing that was why Timati didn't answer him. "She and I, we aren't from here."

Timati slowly nodded his head, letting everything sink in.

"What is your name?" Timati asked after a long 'bout of silence.

"Gohan."

"And the girl's?"

"Videl. What's her name?"

"Everyone calls her Spear." _With the exception of everybody in that Saiya-jin place…_ Gohan added silently in his head before he winced from the nasty thought. He was still staring intently at Videl's wrist, though he finished cleaning it slightly before the asking of names commenced.

Written in bloody stick letters was 'GOHAN IS REAL'

-

A/N: -Whew!- finshed this chapter in one go! I haven't done that in….what, half a year? Ugh - I'm pathetic!!!!! Later!

Beaner-Bop


	32. No Difference

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Nothin' to say, really, sept, I'm TRYING to get better with updating…

-

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or the following poem.

-

Chapter Thirty-Two: No Difference

-

__

Small as a peanut,

__

Big as a giant,

We're all the same size

When we turn off the light.

__

Rich as a sultan,

Poor as a mite,

__

We're all worth the same

When we turn off the light.

__

Red, black or orange

Yellow or white,

We all look the same

When we turn off the light.

-A bit of _No Difference_, Shel Silverstein

-

A slight burnt smell was what woke Videl up. She yawned and began to sit up quickly, she had to lay back down and wince from pain at the speed she got up, a now huge headache was forming in her mind. She was about to bring her hand up to her temple to ease the headache when another hand did it for her. Videl's eyes snapped open. It took them an oddly longer time than normal to come into focus but when they did, she noticed Gohan grinning down at her lightly.

"Videl? You in there?" Videl blinked at him a few times, glared, then hit him on the side of the head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you as-" She coughed quickly as Gohan gripped her into a tight hug. In the back of her mind, she wondered how much energy he was keeping back so he wouldn't crush her. "Ugh, Gohan, I'm glad you're happy to see me and all but umm…what's wrong?" Gohan let go of her slowly and looked into her eyes, Videl got the impression that he was looking for answers in them.

"Videl, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked it slowly, like someone would ask a pre-school student if they lost something. Videl looked at him strangely, wondering why he was acting like that.

"What? Gohan what the hell are you playing at?" He shrugged, not taking his eyes off of hers for a second.

"Humor me. What's the last thing you remember." Videl groaned, her head had just started to lose some of the cotton ball like feeling that she had since she woke up, she didn't need this. However, after she rolled her eyes, she tilted her head back and tried to remember the exact last thing that she remembered.

She began to frown slightly, the last thing that was coming to her was Talon and Aisha but she knew that things came after seeing the two of them last. Slowly, her memories came back to her.

"The last I remember…" She said slowly, trying to think if she could remember anything else, because her mind seemed to have more to her memory than it was telling her. "…was the ship. We were on the ship and then this huge white light was coming at me and…" She blinked again, looking straight at Gohan, seeing why he asked her this question now. "…that's it." Gohan's face looked slightly pale and he seemed nervous, Videl couldn't help but wonder why. "Gohan, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, but Gohan seemed to have zoned out.

Before she could try and get him back to reality, someone came up behind her. Videl turned around, ready to attack the person if need be, when she found herself face-to-face with…somebody. _I'm definitely knocking his lights out if he keeps smirking at me like that._ She thought to herself. The person in front of her nodded his head, then looked at her closely.

"Have a good rest, Videl?" Videl wondered how he knew her name when she remembered the dunderhead behind her.

"Uh…yea. Good. Um…who are you?" A slight grin replaced the smirk and the man (boy?) shrugged.

"I'm Timati." He pointed over his shoulder and Videl saw the form of another girl lying there, still resting. "That's Spear." He went over and kicked Gohan on the leg, bringing his attention to him. "Fill the girl in, then we spar." With that, Timati began to follow a slightly worn path and Videl figured out, through her fluffly feeling head, that they probably made the path themselves, walking up and down it so often, seeing all the grass that was still on it.

Gohan watched the boy go for a moment before turning back to her.

"Videl, are you positive that you don't remember anything else?" Videl stood silent for a moment, thinking.

"…I…think so. My head is really kind of fuzzy right now, the last _clearest_ thing I remember was the ship." She stood silent for a moment before looking at him shyly. "Do you want me to tell you about the dreams?" She kept talking to him, explaining what she meant when she saw the confusion on his face. "I mean, sometimes dreams feel so real that…you know. But maybe my head is thinking the other way aroun… never mind, it was a stupid idea." While she was beginning to turn around, Gohan grabbed her wrist, turning her back toward him. She winced slightly at the pressure and the slight crack from her wince. Gohan looked confused before looking down where he was holding. [1]

"Oh shit!" Gohan cursed lightly, lowering himself so he could get a good look at it. He looked up at her.

"I…don't think it's broken, I am so sorry Videl-" She shrugged her shoulders lightly and he began to re inspect her wrist.

"It's okay Gohan, you were out of it." He glared up at her lightly.

"That isn't an excuse Videl! Damn it, I am so sorry…" The two of them went silent for a moment and Gohan waved Videl over to a large rock to sit on after a few moments. "Sit over there, and you can start telling me about your dreams…" He said distractedly. Videl was about to yell at him for not taking her idea seriously when she figured out what he had to be doing.

"You think whatever you're going to do is going to hurt my wrist more than it already is?" She asked. He looked up at her sad eyes and Videl rolled hers. "Keep workin' on it Gohan, I'll tell you my dreams…my fears…my-" Gohan smirked lightly.

"Get on with it Videl." She glared at him.  
"Hey!"

-

A ghostly figure began to stir. She was in a forest, right where she was before, taking a nap, trying to get a bit of rest from what she's done and what she was going to do.

Ghosts usually don't get tired - no reason to. This was a good sign. Something was happening.

The figure grinned even more, happily, before her eyes snapped open. _"Someone doesn't feel…"_ She whispered softly. She turned slowly, as though their were people around them and she could point out where it was.

She stopped turning after a while and cocked her head as far as it would go to her right, a slight sneer on her face.

__

"Bad girl."

-

A/N: Ow, ow, ow, my _hands…_

Beaner-Bop

[1] - I felt I had to enter this into the story. These guys HAVE to have accidents with their strengths sometimes - and it can't always be a 'lucky' time.


	33. Naughty Girls Don't Play Tonight

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: This is going to be shorter than most chapters because I'm writing it at school – eep!

-

Disclaimer: What do you think?

-

Chapter Thirty-Three: Naughty Girl's Don't Play Tonight

-

_Naughty girl, naughty girl_ she said silently, lurking in the trees, but not really saying anything. She might get caught if she does bad things like that. She doesn't want to get caught. She was good. And she was going to get better. But that girl… _that nasty, nasty girl…_the woman thought, _no getting better for her! Bad girls must be punished!_ She thought gleefully as she made her way through the thick foliage, following the thoughts of the girl.

-

Bulma grabbed her pencil and started to add to the list of the ideas of things that didn't work out. It was growing increasingly large. She stared at it for a few moments, feeling tears prickling around her eyes. She took in a deep breath before she leaned back in her chair, wondering what it was that she would need to do when her eyes snapped open because of the door opening at the other end of the room with a swift 'swish'.

Bulma smiled for a moment when she saw who came in. "Hey Trunks…" She said silently. Her son looked up at her and smiled a huge smile that completely knocked her off her feet. What was he so happy about? Not that that's what she meant, but just yesterday he was as glum as the rest of them, but now her nine year old son was grinning like no tomorrow.

"Mom! Guess what Goten and I thought up of!" he said hapilly. Bulma winced.

"Trunks, if it's another game, I'm sorry sweety but I can't, I'm to busy, you know that!" Trunks was still grinning at her and shaking his head, making Bulma feel stupid for a moment. Usually when she had those moments she would immediately defend herself, saying she was the smartest woman on the planet, but now she agreed with the statement.

"Nah, mom! It's nothing like that! Goten and I figured out why you were having such a hard time figuring out where Gohan and Videl were! It's so obvious!" Bulma opened her eyes and couldn't help the glare that she sent her son but he didn't seem to notice. To happy with whatever it was he 'found out' with Goten.

"Oh, it's so obvious, huh? And what's the answer to it Trunks?" He smirked at her, just like his father.

"Think about it mom. All this time you've been trying to reach them…but what if they weren't even on the ship. Then who would you be reaching?" Bulma opened her mouth for a moment, ready to tell Trunks that was a good guess but she already did it when she realized it wasn't a guess. It wasn't an experiment. It's a possibility that was right in front of her face the whole time.

"Oh my Kami, Trunks! You and Goten, you're geniuses!" Trunks looked really happy at that. When your mother was the worlds most famous genius and SHE was calling you one…

"And don't you have a tracker on each ship?" He added. His mother nodded quickly, adrenaline pumping through her veins, her hopes renewed.

"Yes, each one, just in case something like this happens! Yes, yes, YES!"

-

Videl's eyes snapped open andshe sat up quickly, still feeling slightly nauseated from before, the move didn't help her much. She coughed a little and was thankful little more than that happened. She turned when she heard a noise from behind her. Gohan.

"Hey." He said to her lightly, bringing his hand up to her forehead to see how she was doing. "You feeling better? Have a nightmare?" Videl nodded lightly.

"Yeah." She swallowed a few times and knew that Gohan was looking at her worried and she tried to grin at him so he didn't but it didn't work. She turned her eyes downcast.

"Videl, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him slightly nervous.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah, Videl?"

"I think someone's coming."

-

A/N: End chapter, thank god, wrote this in 25 minutes so not to good but I really wanted to update ASAP!

Beaner-Bop


	34. It's All About Back Up

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Another chapter…damn.

-

Disclaimer: None.

-

Chapter Thirty-Four: It's All About Back-Up

-

Bulma opened file after file. Papers and manila folders were surrounding her as she poured through even more, not finding what she wanted. She didn't seem daunted though, a look of hope in her eyes.

"It's got to be here somewhere." She mumbled to herself. A figure came into the room, holding a steaming cup of coffee. The figure placed it beside her, watched her for a minute as she ignored them, then shook their head. Walking to her side, they squatted down.

"Bulma." The voice whispered softly, bringing Bulma back from the many papers that had surrounded her. She blinked a few times before turning her head and looking down. A small smile escaped when she saw who was there.

"Hey, Vegeta." She whispered back. She turned back to her papers and started shuffling them again, "I can't seem to find what I'm looking for and it's driving me insane! I found practically all the other ships track codes, but I can't find anything of this ones!" Vegeta stood up and went behind her. In a rare sense of affection he gave her a strangely soft back rub.

"I'm sure you'll find it, Onna, and I'm sure you'll do it soon, but do you realize that our son is beginning to forget what you look like, right?" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"He is now, huh?" She shook her head. "I've got to get this done Vegeta, who knows what's happened to them out there?" Vegeta shook his head at her when she turned her back to him before he got closer. Her squatted again, put his left arm under her knees and his right around her shoulders, cradling her.

"Vegeta! What did I just tell you?!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta smirked

" 'Who knows what's happening to them out there?'" He quoted. He looked down at her. "Come on Onna, you need a break. Besides," He stated when she struggled to get out of his arms, though it was obviously futile. "I want to see what you look like." With the tone he said it with, Bulma couldn't help the blush that began in her cheeks but soon started to spread.

-

"Someone's coming?" Gohan looked at her confused. "Do you have any idea who?" He asked Videl began to sit straight but soon began to bend over her knees slightly, holding her forehead as if it were in pain.

"Yeah…I think. I don't know…It's just…my stomach, my mind-" Gohan held up a hand, stopping her.

"Your stomach? What's wrong with your stomach?" Some rustling came from behind him but he wasn't moving. It was probably just Spear and Timati coming back from their 'hunting trip'. Gohan had no problem believing, from the way they looked, not to mention smelled, just came from a thorough make-out session.

He decided not to comment on this.

Videl looked at the two and nodded her head kindly, but her eyes were still somewhat mistrusting. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I completely forgot your names." She said. She looked tired. The two of them sat down behind Gohan, keeping him in the middle of the three of them.

Gohan however was fine with this, often taken the 'middleman' spot back on Earth. Not expecting it but not like it mattered, Gohan winced at word 'Earth'.

He really wanted to go home.

"Our names are Spear and Timati." Timati said this. Gohan couldn't remember hearing Spear say a damn thing once.

This could be because she hasn't.

He wondered about that for a moment before snapping his head up. Timati noticed this in a second.

"Gohan, what is it?" The boy asked. Gohan looked around the forest when Videl tensed. Gohan looked at her.

"Videl, do you know who's coming? Videl?" She looked up at him and began forming words in her mouth but nothing was coming out but silent gasps.

"Videl? VIDEL?"  
-

She found it.

What more could be said than 'she found it.'?

A team was being formed as she punched in the numbers for use of the tracker in the new ship. Putting in code after code practically seemed like heaven to her right now.

It was finally going to happen.

They were going to be able to do it…

9831145

"Welcome. Please put in the code needed for me to continue."

8724

"You have selected the tracking feature. Is this correct?"

1

"Please put in the trackers number you'd like to find."

231

"Please wait as I try to find this tracker."

Bulma waited tensely as the machine processed her request. It could take anywhere from a minute to days to figure out where the ship was.

-

It ended up being exactly ten hours, 46 minutes, 8 seconds for the machine to find them.

It was also smack middle of the night.

Either way, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and 18 climbed onto the ship the second the ship said they found them.

Leaving the kids with Chichi, Krillin, and the rest, much to Trunks and Goten's disappointment, the ship left the ground at exactly… 11 hours, 1 minute, 3 seconds after Bulma typed those numbers in.

-

A/N: Shorter than I wanted but if I kept going it'd get to rushed…-.-;; laters!

Bean


	35. Stomachs and Sparring

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Umm…

-

Disclaimer: I hate these.

-  
Chapter Thirty-Five: Sparring and Stomachs

-

Videl looked at Spear strangely. The two had begun conversing when Gohan and Timati deemed them in a spot safe enough for them to leave for a while and spar. Videl shook her head in disbelief.

Talking to Spear, Videl found out that she was actually a lot like her, but still enough like Erasa to keep a guy confused. She loved dresses, make-up, and dances, but still liked to don pants every now and then and learn how to fight.

Videl wrapped the blanket that Gohan had somehow conjured up around her shoulders more tightly. She was so wound up! The energy inside her was just - ugh!

"How come they get to have the fun?" Came the soft voice of Spear. Videl thought that was another strange thing about her. Here was this girl who liked to fight, but could barely speak up. Oh well, all to their own. She saw Spear looking at her nervously and knew the girl was going to ask her something. "Um…do you want to spar?" She asked nervously. Videl let a smile break out and Spear looked relieved when she saw it. She motioned for them to stand up.

Videl took a longer time and Spear had to practically help her stand. She looked at Videl, worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Videl nodded her head.

"I'm-I'm fine. Great…just a little dizzy." Videl gasped out. Spear looked at her worriedly but Videl shook her fears away. After a while, Spear began to lead Videl to another clearing that was around them when Gohan and Timati came to the fire. Gohan looked at them questioningly, but it was Timati who asked the question.

"Where are you ladies going?" He asked, monotone. Spear turned to him.

"We're going to spar." She said, with her quiet voice. Timati nodded, sitting down but Gohan looked at Videl with wide eyes.

"You're kidding!" He said, exasperated. Angrily, she looked at him.

"Excuse me, Gohan, but I don't think what I do is any of your business!" Gohan glared at her and pointed at her stomach.

"What about him?" He asked, angrily. She looked at him, wondering what he was talking about when she felt something she'd been ignoring before - to worried about Gohan to think much of it.

'He' kicked.

Suddenly, it all came back to her like a blazing fire dropping on her head.

__

I'm pregnant!

It was a little after that when Timati and Gohan swirled around, supposedly to some strange noises that they heard. They got into fighting stances and tightened them as the sound got closer. Timati told the girls to back up when the person making them act like this.

A woman. They all looked in shock as she spoke to Videl and only Videl.

"Hello, dear." She said quietly. "Why aren't you home yet?" Videl looked at her and a thought suddenly went into her head. A smile slowly formed as a thought entered her mind. _Mama!_

She took a step towards the woman when a burst of light went off around all of them.

__

"You should've been home sooner Videl!" Said the woman's voice as the light got brighter and brighter.

The next thing Videl knew, she was thrown onto a stone floor. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that no one else was in the room. She started to panic slightly, but with another flash of light, Spear came, another, Timati, one more, Gohan.

She let out a sigh of relief before standing up nervously and rubbing her hands along her sides, as though she was trying to get the grime off of them.

She looked at Gohan nervously and bit her lip. She shrugged at all three but kept looking at Gohan.

"Heh, looks like we found my mom." Gohan kept staring at her, than at the other two. He wanted to see their reactions, but to his surprise, it wasn't Timati or Spear he saw. In their place were…

"Where the hell are we? I want to go home! I demand that I go home!" Said the black haired girl. She stood up and Gohan noticed that she was wearing completely different clothes than what Spear or even Timati was wearing. There was a boy behind her, looking around somewhat frightfully. Videl brought her hand up to her forhead and just rubbed it lightly.

"What now?" She thought to herself.

Click, click, click.

The four of them turned at the same time to see the woman that they saw earlier standing, with vacant empty eyes.

"Hello, Videl." Videl took a step forward, not remembering what happened the last time she did, and reached her arm out slowly for the woman in front of her.

"Mama?"

-

A/N: Dammit, another short chapter, I honestly did want to make it larger, but I kept losing track of the plot, and for any interested, this story, I hope, will be done within the next 5 - 10 chapters…

Beaner


	36. Waiting for Lullabies

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm still here.

-

Disclaimer: Still the same. I'll tell you when it changes.

-

Chapter Thirty-Six: Waiting for Lullabies

-

"Mama?" The woman recoiled.

"Don't call me that!" She took a quick step back from Videl, who's arm was still reaching for her. In response, Videl's own arm came back quickly and she stared at the older woman.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked. The others were just staring quietly, still in shock from being dropped, and the sudden appearance of the woman.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Gohan, and the two other people who used to be Timati and Spear, winced at her screaming. "You're back. You're not SUPPOSED to be back." She yelled. Videl just watched confused as the woman waved her arms around, screaming continuously. "You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to stay away! You're supposed to be gone! You're ruining everything!" Videl couldn't help the wince of her own that last statement.

The woman walked towards her again and grabbed Videl's hair.

"Come here, you horrible girl. You need to make this right." Videl screamed as her mother pulled on her hair harshly and then started to drag her out of the room they were currently in.

It wasn't until Videl's whimpers were completely gone from his hearing did Gohan snap back and stand up.

"Videl!"

-

"Anyone want to play cards?" Goku asked, whipping a deck out. 18 rolled her eyes at him and left the room, Piccolo ignored him and Vegeta snorted, mainly though it was at his wife who nodded.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" She asked. Goku thought for a moment and then started handing her cards.

"We could always play war." he told her. Bulma looked at him to see if whether or not he was serious.

"War takes forever." She informed him slowly, wondering why on earth he'd want to play that. Goku shrugged.

"We've got time." Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

-

The ground was cold and wet, but what Videl really noticed about where she was, was the glowing…thing, in the room. It wasn't very bright, so she just stared at it in wonder, trying to figure out why it did that. Her mother's hand was still tugging at her hair and she did her best to ignore it.

"You shouldn't be here - your mind is changing everything!" Her mother was rambling on, dragging her closer and closer to the still glowing…thing. "Your mind is making this dim - it can't dim, its not allowed to dim!"

Videl looked at the thing that she was 'dimming' and couldn't help but wonder what the woman was talking about. The thing was glowing so bright, she had no idea what shape the thing that was glowing was.

"OW!" She yelled at a more violent tug to her hair. Tears were in her eyes and she was doing her best to keep them in, thinking of her pride. The woman just pulled harder at her distress, causing Videl to bite her lip to make sure that it didn't happen again.

"How can you do this to me? My story, my masterpiece, my perfect life, I would have known it all…I would've known it all, if it weren't for you, you stupid little girl." Videl winced again from the words.

-

"What the hell are you doing, Vegeta?" 18 asked the Saiya-jin. Vegeta turned and glared at her.

"None of your damn business, android." Vegeta snarled. 18 rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Vegeta glared at her longer before shrugging and moving away slightly from the desk he was sitting at. Papers all over it. "What is all of this? Are you going back to school?" She asked sarcastically, or as sarcastically as she usually gets…

Vegeta snorted.

"Hardly. These are just…notes." 18 looked at him, waiting for him to elborate. "I'm trying to remember where we're headed. Wherever we're going…Bulma has no records of it." 18 nodded.

"Alright…so what's with all the papers?"

"I'm getting there. Bulma has no records of this planet so she isn't sure that the ship is going to survive the impact." 18 snorted.

"Gohan and Videl's ship made it, didn't it?" Vegeta could just stare at her for a few moments before glaring at her harshly.

"Did it?" She shut up and he waved his hand over the papers.

"I'm trying to figure out its exact location." She nodded.

"How will that help us?"

"If we're lucky, I'll know about this planet, and be able to tell you all some information about it." She nodded.

"And if you don't?"

"Guess we'll be waiting for something then.

-

A/N: Another short chapter, but the story is moving.

Bean


	37. Keep Running

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Choo choo!

-

Disclaimer: People Ain't No Good. I don't even own that line, okay? That came from Shrek 2, and if I made Shrek 2, don't you think I'd get a couple of rights to something with DBZ?

-

__

Three may keep a secret - if two of them are dead. - Benjamin Franklin

__

The advantage of the emotions is that they lead us astray. - Oscar Wilde

__

The proper time to influence a child is about a hundred years before he is born. - Dean Inge

-

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Keep Running

-

Videl felt cold as her mother left her in the room. She was to frightened to move, not that she probably could've if she wanted to, the pain her body was currently in was by far more than anything she was used to, but she did her best to keep on ignoring it.

She looked around the room and kept looking back to the orb. She wanted to touch it but still didn't want to move from where she was. It kept changing its shape in front of her and every now and then it would dim to her.

It wasn't long until her mother came back into the room.

"Oh you stupid, stupid girl." Her mother was whispering under her breath. She was carrying something and it took Videl a moment to see that it was a knife.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" Her mother was still talking to herself under her breath, and stalking towards Videl.

As she got closer, Videl somehow got the strength and courage to back away from the woman, trying to get out of whatever was coming.

The woman just smiled at her cruelly as Videl hit the wall.

"No running from mother dear." She grabbed Videl's hair again and picked the girl up off of the ground painfully. "It isn't nice not to listen to your mother."

Videl watched the knife as she waved it in front of her before doing something that Videl didn't expect…

She sent the knife towards her stomach.

__

My baby…

-

An automated voice came on, shocking all the inhabitants of the ship.

__

"We will be landing in 11 hours, 16 minutes, and 9 seconds. We will be landing in 11 hours, 16 minutes, and 4 seconds…" The voice said. Bulma looked at Vegeta confused.

"But I thought that it took Gohan and Videl months to get to this place…" She asked, wondering. Vegeta nodded.

"They made a pit stop." Before he looked back at her.

"Oh." She said quietly. She looked up at him. "So what are the specifics on this place?" She asked him her mate shook his head at her.

"I barely know anything. All I know are stories I gathered from planets I visited after…" He paused, and Bulma, showing a side very few ever got to see, waited patiently for him to continue. "…I met you." She smiled at him weakly at his bad attempt at sounding sweet - they both knew that wasn't him. What I did get though is that this planet is some sort of refugee camp or something for Saiya-jins who did not agree with my father and…others, and so they ran to this planet, in hopes of getting out of the destruction that they presumed was going to come of Vegeta-sei." His eyes narrowed and Bulma couldn't help the tiny wince at his look, "The cowards."

She tried to move the topic on and after a while, her efforts worked, but only after leading him back to their room.

-

Videl laid on the ground in the fetal position, sobs racking her body and barely having any time to breath in the middle of any of them.

__

My baby, my baby, my baby…She thought to herself over and over again. _My baby, my baby, my baby…_

Her eyes were shut tightly as she rocked quietly, tears streaking her face over and over again, falling off of her face and making a small puddle by her cheek. She shook her head quickly, trying to get herself into denial but it wasn't working.

__

My baby, my baby, my baby, my baby, my baby…

Blood was spilling out of her stomach and onto the dirty floor and all over her hands that was cradling her stomach but it didn't matter, she didn't notice. Her mind was to preoccupied.

__

My baby…My baby…My baby…

-

My baby…my baby…

Gohan looked up as Videl's voice came into his head again. Because of whatever happened to her, their link had a hard time coming back, but whatever was happening to Videl now, he was getting it.

Ignoring the others in the room with him, he began to feel like he should be withering in pain but he began to stand, a glare set on his face.

"She hurt Videl." He whispered to the air angrily. He began to leave the room - his anger showing him the way.

__

My baby…my baby…

-

A/N: Short chapter, I know! Sorry!

Bean


	38. Death of a Child

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Another chapter…

-

Disclaimer: To tired to be witty.

-

__

The past always looks better than it was; it's only pleasant because it isn't here. - Finley Peter Dunne

-

Chapter Thirty Eight: Death of a Child

-

Gohan couldn't find Live - something he was very angry about. What made him angrier though was that he couldn't find Videl.

If it weren't for the thought that he might accidentally hurt Videl, Gohan would've started blowing holes in the walls, and destroying the building, if nothing else than to scare Live out.

__

My baby…

Gohan stopped as Videl's voice came to him again. He took a few steps forward and heard Videl again, but more clearly.

__

My baby, my baby, my baby…

He began to run, heading towards her voice. It took him a few minutes but then there she was…lying on the ground with a large puddle of blood around her.

Gohan's throat dried at the sight and he felt as though he was going to dry heave but he kept it in as he walked closer to her. He fell to his knees beside her and touched lightly on the shoulder.

"Videl?" He asked, "What's wrong?" She looked up at him after a moment, and repeated the phrase he heard in him mind over and over again already.

__

My baby…

Gohan looked at her and tried to figure out where all the blood was coming from, her face and arms all seeming to be unharmed for the most part. It took him a while before he finally realized why Videl might have been saying that phrase over and over again.

As lightly as he could, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her stomach. The girl sobbed and tried to tighten up but Gohan wouldn't let her. He had to see if what he thought was right.

He hissed as his thoughts were confirmed.

Gashes and deep gouges were made in Videl's stomach and blood was falling from her like waterfalls. Gohan felt his heart dropping like lead…

__

His child…

He slowly put his head down by Videl's stomach and let a few tears of his own seep out. He heard something odd but ignored it. It wasn't until he realized the strange noise was coming from Videl did he sit back up quickly and look at her.

He listened more carefully.

__

Thump, Thump, Thump…his heart.

__

Thumpthumpthumpthump…Videl's heart.

__

Thu, thu, thu…Who's heart?

"Videl…" He whispered. "They're still alive." He said quietly. It took a few more attempts to reach Videl who kept shaking her head no.

"No, no. Baby's dead, mama killed her-" Gohan shook his head and after a few more minutes was finally able to get Videl to believe him. "Cut them out, cut!" Videl said frantically. She began to look around frantically and handed the knife that Live had used to cut her open in the first place and handed it to Gohan. "Get them out!" She said frantically. "Let them live!" Gohan looked at her for a moment, wondering what he should do.

He was far from being a surgeon, but he knew a great deal more about the body than most, getting into fights and not having time to get a Senzu bean made one learn first-aid rather quickly.

He bit his lip as he made his choice and begun carefully cut Videl's skin. He knew he had to be careful or risk hurting, or maybe even killing, Videl more than he already had. He began to whisper soft words of encouragement as he began to carefully cut into what looked like some sort of bag that the child was in. It took him quite a while longer before he was finally able to cut the umbilical cord and hand the whimpering child to Videl. He ordered her to do her best to keep her quiet, as Gohan began to take of his shirt and put it on Videl's wounds and apply pressure.

They heard a laugh and both turned to look behind Gohan where Live was standing, evil grin still on her face.

"Think you saved the child do you?" She smiled harshly. "Listen to it's breathing. It will be dead in moments."

Both Gohan and Videl began to listen to the little girl's breathing when, like nightmare came true, it just…stopped.

All of Gohan's thoughts came to a standstill as he slowly stood up and looked at Live, who for the first time was looking worried.

"What…What are you going to do?" She asked him. He began to rise his arm to her, a ki blast in his hand when Videl's voice interrupted him in his mind.

__

Hit the light. She told him. He looked back at the sobbing Videl who was holding the dead child in her arms tightly and saw her glaring at the extremely bright glowing orb in the room.

He got his other hand a ki blast, pointed one at the glowing orb and one at Live who shook her head quickly.

"No! Please no, have mer-" Live began as she fell to her knees. She never got the chance to finish as Gohan let the ki blasts loose, making the orb and Live both disappear. A flash of light came from the orb and seemed to envelope the whole planet in a sort of white peace for a few minutes before coming back to the present.

A loud cry filled the air.

-

Bean


	39. Secrets

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: OMG…that last chapter was just…whoa to do.

-

Disclaimer: Come on.

-

__

Life is a dream, but please don't wake me up. - Folk Saying

__

The longer I live, the more beautiful life becomes. - Frank Lloyd Wright

__

The good life is one inspired by love and guided by knowledge. - Bertrand Russel

-

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Secrets

-

18 glared at the Ukiri-Jin that winked at her and growled under her breath.

"I'm married." She stated icily. His smiled wavered before looking to the sides of himself nervously.

"Uh…what is 'married'?" He asked her. 18 raised her arm to punch him but Piccolo stopped her before she had the chance.

"We need to find Gohan and Videl." He told her silently. She looked back at him and nodded and the group was off again. Goku and Vegeta had left a little while ago to go and ask around for people to help them and was now running back, a smile gracing his face.

"Someone said some guy name Polrei and this strange girl named Tasy had been acting weirdly lately and that they were going into the forest areas a lot in the area." he jumped up and down as though he were a dog. "I think we have a good place to start though…" He was silent for a moment and the others looked at him strangely, as this was out of character for Goku.

"Goku…" Bulma asked, "What is it?" It wasn't Goku who answered her though, instead it was Vegeta who walked up behind her.

"It seems as though no one in the area has any memory since the day Gohan and Videl landed here…and none of them remember seeing any lights." Bulma shivered remembering the strange peace that went over her a few hours ago. All the others felt it too, why couldn't any of these people?

She looked back at Goku and nodded to him. "You said you had a lead Son?" The man nodded his head. "Lead on, then."

-

It didn't take them long to come to the strange building in the clearing. Bulma tripped over something, having Vegeta catch her and both looked back, which caused Bulma to scream, getting the others attention.

"What is it Bulma?" Goku asked. All she could do was jump up and down at something that Vegeta had gotten down on one knee to inspect. "What is it, Vegeta?" Goku asked, changing the direction of his body.

"It seems, from what those Ukiri-jins were telling us, that we have found those weird acting people." 18 looked over at him sharply.

"Polrei and Tasy?" She asked, though she didn't really need to. Vegeta nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing their dead?" She asked in her uncaring voice. Vegeta turned back to glare at her.

"No, their alive and kicking, they just decided to take a nap in rot." He was silent for a moment before adding. "Feeling tired, Kakarott?"

Goku ignored him as he kneeled down beside him, and looked at the peculiar blood stains on the two, still partially hidden bodies on the ground. Goku didn't recognize the language so he looked to Vegeta who looked back at him and stayed quiet, as though he was proving a point.

Goku had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Can you read it Vegeta?" He asked.

"Yes, Kakarott I can read it." They waited to hear what it said but Vegeta was staying silent. Finally, in a small bout of anger, Bulma stomped her foot on the ground and tightened her hands.

"Just. Tell. Us. What. It. Says. Vegeta." She said slowly. He looked back at her smirked smugly.

"Don't I get a please?" He asked her. She glared at him before adding a very angry sounding please to the end. "How can I refuse something like that?" He took in a deep breath. "It says the last of the family is Live." They all looked at him. "There isn't anything else - I'd say look for yourselves, but I'm the only one that can read it." He sounded smug as he said that.

Piccolo kneeled down by them and carefully picked up the boy's hand. He saw that it was grasping something and saw a bit of white in his hand. Moving the boy's fingers he grabbed the paper, opened it, and was somewhat surprised to see that it was written in Japanese.

They all looked at him, waiting for him to do something. Without anyone asking, he began to read the letter.

__

Dear Polrei and Tasy,

The two of you seemed to believe that you were entitled to what I gained after working and slaving away in Rte-O Galaxy. It became a game for you both, didn't it? You won't beat me that easily.

You both seem to have this belief that I want to die. I feel it is time that I make you understand that I do not want to die, my children, I want to have never been born. Isn't it amazing the treasures you can find in some places? A merchant gave me that globe, thinking it nothing but a large shiny trinket.

It's something called a Heritysaobaelo. Do you remember what those are?

I realize that if I use this, it will only change time on this planet, but that's okay, everything else will be untouched. Nothing matters but that I am not born.

I kill you now, because I love you.

My sweet twins.

Your mother,

Live

Bulma blinked a few times before opening her mouth to speak, after a few moments of say nothing, however, she closed her mouth. After a while, she opened her mouth again.

"Vegeta…isn't the Rte-O Galaxy not a galaxy at all but-" Vegeta nodded but all the others looked confused.

"What is it Vegeta?" Piccolo asked, handing the letter to Vegeta.

"Think of it as a very large insane asylum for aliens…with no workers."

"She said she slaved away there." 18 stated. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"It's often they send people who are on the verge of going completely insane there by telling them that they have a 'job opportunity' or something like that. That's probably what they did with this woman." Vegeta stated calmly, as though he were talking about the weather.

"What's a…what's the globe thingy, they were talking about, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta sighed at Goku's wording and rolled his eyes but Bulma slapped him before he could say anything cruel.

"It _means, _Kakarott, a time globe, something that had been outlawed around 5000 years ago, at least. Putting it in certain areas, and doing certain things to it will change time, but only in certain areas…" Goku nodded, following his main idea, but still somewhat lost.

"Why would she do this, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him quietly, wanting this to be and answer for her alone.

"Because she's insane, Onna." Bulma didn't even hit him for that remark, just staring at the sad looking girl who's hair tips were glowing blue and then dimming. She looked at Vegeta who just shook his head.

"It's custom that when something large is going to happen, something happens to a person's hair here." She looked up at him, confused as to how he knew that. "I asked someone. When someone dies though, their hair will keep changing like that until they are rightfully honored in their death." Bulma looked over at the boy and noted that his hair was doing the same as his sister's was, but was slightly harder to notice.

"Should we bury them?" She asked silently. Vegeta didn't answer.

-

Bean


	40. Singing Lullabies

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Heart warming chapter ahead!

-

Disclaimer: When it comes down to it, I really shouldn't even bother…

-

__

The future ain't what it used to be. - Yogi Berra/Paul Valery/Casey Stengel

__

Hope returns with the Sun. - Juvenal

__

We do not remember days, we remember moments - Cesare Pavese

-

Chapter Forty: Singing Lullabies

-

Gohan's arms were wrapped protectively around Videl when he heard Bulma scream. Videl looked frightened for a second but Gohan just shook his head.

__

Don't worry about it. He thought to her. She nodded in response and looked into her arms for a moment. Gohan raised one hand slightly and sent a small harmless ki beam out of the building, telling the others where they were without having to leave Videl.

-

Bulma didn't look up from the bodies on the ground, feeling horrible about why they were dead. She probably would have stayed there longer had Vegeta not started pulling her along behind him. She looked up at him and noticed that everyone else was walking beside them, all silent.

"What is it?" She whispered, silently wishing she had some form of 'super power' that would make hanging around with these people a lot easier.

"We found the brat, onna." She looked up at that and a smile flew onto her face.

"Really, we did?" 18 looked back at her.

"It's more, 'Gohan found us'." The Android stated. Bulma blinked. If he found them, why wasn't he here? Before she could ask out loud, Vegeta's voice entered her mind.

__

He sent a ki blast, showing his location, Onna. She jumped at that and turned to glare at him angrily.

"I told you not to do that!" She said outloud. All the others ignored them. Vegeta smirked as they went up the steps.

They thought that they were going to have to search longer than what they did to find Gohan and Videl but they didn't. the two were in the first room they walked into. Gohan looked up and nodded at them in greeting. He moved his arm slightly away from Videl's neck where it was staying, and moved a hand from something she was holding, then whispered something to her. She didn't seem to do anything, but Gohan seemed to understand whatever she was 'saying' as he nodded, got up slowly, and walked over to them.

He grinned at them weakly.

"You guys ready to get going?" Gohan asked. Goku was the first to come up and greet his son. He spread his arms wide and gave him a hug.

"We're ready when you a-" He heard Bulma snort.

"Only if we want to leave with faulty landing gear." Gohan backed out of the hug and looked at Bulma quickly.

"Bulma, the ship you brought, does it have a med bay?" He asked. Bulma looked at him strangely as Goku and the others began inspecting Gohan for injuries, wondering why he asked that. Piccolo grabbed his wrist and held it up to get a better look at it.

"What happened to this, brat?" He asked, blood was practically caked onto it and Gohan just shook his head 'no'.

"It's not mine, it's Videl's. She needs to get to a med bay, now." He said, getting urgent. The others noticed this, as he looked back to Bulma. "You don't think that any of the med bay would have been destroyed at your landing, do you?" Bulma thought about it for a minute before shaking her head.

"I don't think so-" Gohan nodded happily and ran back to Videl. The others watched as he silently picked her up and walk back to them.

"We need to get to the ship, now." He stated. The others just stared for a moment before nodding. Vegeta picked Bulma up in the same fashion Gohan was holding Videl, and they were off.

-

Everyone waited as Bulma, Gohan, and Videl were inside the bay area, alone. Gohan asked that as few people be in there as possible, and seeing as to how Bulma was the only one who actually needed to be in there, it was settled.

Goku couldn't help but jump around a bit nervously, oblivious that the others all felt the same but doing a better job at hiding it than he. A few moments later Gohan came out of the room, carrying a blanket, which Bulma was cooing over. Gohan was grinning as he looked up at his father who stood when Gohan came out.

"Is…is Videl going to be okay?" Goku was finally able to ask. His son nodded happily before smiling even more largely at the blankets. "What's so great about that bundle, son? You don't smile that huge for just anything." Goku said at a weak attempt at a joke. To everyone's surprise, Gohan threw his head back and laughed. Goku smiled and laughed nervously as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Hey, it wasn't that good, Gohan…" he stated weakly. Gohan shook his head.

"I'm just in a really good mood, dad, you see-" The bundle started moving and everyone watched, transfixed as a little hand raised from the blankets, slowly followed by another one, before disappearing into the blankets again. Gohan watched this, and then walked over to his father and let him see the bundle from Gohan's point of view.

A little scrunched up face, itty bitty nose, black hair…and tiny beyond belief! Goku stared at the child in wonder, which grew into astonishment as a tail popped out of the blanket and settled on the child's lips, causing the child to open it's mouth and begin sucking on it lightly as it opened the eyes and showed them black eyes, or was it a very dark blue? Goku looked at his son in disbelief.

"Dad," He said, "I'd like to introduce you to your granddaughter." He watched as Goku got his hands into a certain position and knew he was asking to hold her silently. "And Pan," Gohan whispered, but everyone could hear him, as he slowly, and very carefully passed his daughter to his father, "This is grandpa Goku." Goku grinned at the baby and began talking to her silently, all the while, the baby looked up at him, still silently sucking her tail. Bulma came up and cooed at her over Goku's shoulder, much as she did with Gohan.

"She's so sweet!" She whispered, taking a finger and tracing the side of the baby's face lightly.

-

Gohan waited patiently in the med bay, waiting for Videl to wake up. She was in the tank for about an hour, and then Bulma had Gohan come in and move her onto the table, so that the girl could get some rest. It had been three hours since he did that, and he was still sitting there, waiting for her patiently to wake up.

Every now and then, Bulma or Goku, and once, Piccolo and 18, would come in with Pan and have him hold her for a while before snatching her away again and taking her into one of the nearby rooms.

A small groan filled the metal room, having Gohan abandon all other thoughts as he went over to Videl.

"Videl, are you okay? Do you feel okay? Do you want me to-" Videl jumped up and out of her bed like a bullet (though maybe a little slower) and began hunting the med bay for something. She walked over to him quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt.  
"Where is she?" She asked panicked. Gohan smiled at her.

"She's with Bulma, if I recall correctly."

"Where's Bulma?"

"In the kitchen if I'm right." Gohan watched as Videl began to notice her surroundings. After a moment she turned to him.

"We're going home?" She asked. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah - Videl I was wondering. Do you want to marry me?" He asked out of the blue and she looked at him shocked, which Gohan interpreted at 'no'. "I realize that I'm not the ideal ma-" Videl put her hand over his mouth silencing him. When he was, she moved her hand, stood on her tip toes and kissed him soundly, something they hadn't gotten a chance to do in what seemed like ages. When they split apart, she smiled at him.

"Gohan - of course I want to marry you. I've already mated with you in the Sayia-jin sense, why not the human sense, also?" She laughed softly, shaking her head. "I was just surprised, I always figured you for the hopeless romantic, not someone who jut blurts something out." Gohan blushed and looked down at his hands, after a moment of this though, Videl made him look at her again and kissed him.

Splitting up, Videl took a deep breath.

"I think we really better start getting some plans ready, what for the wedding and pouncing Pan onto the public, are you going to buy the rings? Or use a family heirloom? And where are we going to stay once we're married? Are we going to get our own place? Like an apartment? That wouldn't be to bad, but could we get one in Satan City? As angry as I am, I still want to be close to my dad…" Gohan stopped her rambling much the same way she stopped his, by putting a hand on her lips and then kissing her when he removed it. He grinned at her.

"Videl…for now…let's just fly."

-

A/N: An end. 40 chapters. Epilogue next.


	41. Epilogue

Let's Just Fly

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: booooooooooooooooooring…

-

__

Laughter is heard farther than weeping - Jewish Saying

__

Take away love and our Earth is a tomb. - Robert Browning

-

Epilogue

-

__

Needless to say, my mother was ecstatic when we came home with a grandchild for her. She was even more excited when she found out it was girl. She told me she thought that perhaps the Son's were unable to have girls which made no sense to me, I mean, really, she's only had two kids, that didn't make it impossible to have girls, right?

I, obviously, did not say this to her.

Bulma gave us a temporary capsule house to put up somewhere on my parents property. I was never really quite sure just how much property we had until I realized it was practically the whole mountain, maybe even more, I'm not sure.

Pan is doing great, as is Videl. I was worried about them for a while there. Pan had trouble breathing again when we reached air but Bulma quickly found a doctor that she took Trunks to examine her and now she's doing fine again.

Videl still moves gingerly. I've asked if she wanted a Senzu bean but she just keeps telling me 'no, I want this to heal naturally.'

I think she just wanted to keep it as some sort of memory of her mother. If she gets a senzu bean to quickly, the scars will fade. I should probably tell her if she wants something of her mother, why not ask her father for something that she painted? I think I will, she has trouble getting out of bed still.

Our class graduated without us there, as we would've been running with Timati and Spear at that time. It was amazing, what Vegeta told us, about Live completely turning back time, so that she'd never be born.

Apparently she didn't plan on Videl showing up, a bit of her life, but from a different planet.

Apparently Spear and Timati were both 'past' people, and the people they changed into, the present. I didn't really get to meet them, I was to worried about Videl.

I'm getting married today, and I'm extremely nervous, thus the reason that I'm writing this. It's funny, I was planning on us getting married as soon as possible but Videl wanted to wait. She had two special people in mind for the flower girl and ring bearer. Three guesses at who they are-

Gohan was forced away from his writing by a fluffy hand pulling at him.

"Come on, Gohan! It's time!" Said Talon, his eyes still hidden. Gohan pet him lightly, after finding out that the boy-cat didn't really care and stood up. His father was in the room, along with Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien.

"How do I look?" He asked. Goku answered before anyone else could make joking comments.

"You look fine, now get out there." Goku said. As Gohan was pushed out of the room he smiled at the flower girl.

"Hey, Aisha." She smiled back at him.

As the ceremony started Gohan barely noticed anything until Videl came in wearing a red and white silk dress. He smiled at and she at him. They waited silently for the man in front of him to start their binding…

-

A/N: Done.


End file.
